Just like that?
by Black Elf
Summary: COMPLETE!It's hard enough to find out that you're gay...It's even harder when you realise you're in love with Draco Malfoy...But then Luccie&Voldie come in-between and things get to the extreme! Gorgeous DracoAdorable Harry! last two chapters coming up!
1. One

Just Like That?

~*~

Chapter one

~*~

Harry Potter walked toward the window in the middle of the night. Waiting... he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. He was just waiting. He was curious if he would be Head Boy this year...probably not.  Some male version of Hermione would do the job much better.  
  
He looked out of the window suddenly realised what he was waiting for... a letter, of course.  Just to know his friends hadn't forgotten about him. 'They are probably busy doing really fun stuff...' Harry thought sadly, lying again on his bed. He felt so alone... Hedwig was gone... he couldn't talk to his friends... it just sucked here!!  
  
The next morning he awoke feeling truly miserable. But the feeling disappeared when he saw an owl bearing a letter sitting upon his desk.  
  
He gave the owl some food and water before it flew away.  Then he opened the letter.

* * *

Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Congratulations on your selection as Head Boy.  
Together with Mr Malfoy you will arrive one day early at Hogwarts to receive instructions on your tasks in the upcoming year.  
  
I hope this won't be a problem. We think it is better this way.  
  
The list of textbooks and other supplies you will require this year is attached.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  


* * *

  
"WHAT??" Harry cried aloud, "I'M HEAD BOY!!!!! But with Malfoy?  Does this mean I have to share something with him?  No, probably not."  'I have to write a letter to Ron and Hermione about this!! I'll do that immediately! I cant believe it! I'm Head Boy! I'll have a room of my own! That could come in handy!' **laugh**

He started writing the letters.  
  
~*~

  
It was two weeks after he'd received the letter and he found himself sitting in the train. It was quite different this time. There were no other students on the train—only professors.  
  
"Potter", he heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Malfoy", he greeted the blond Slytherin who was standing in the doorway. "So.. they made you Head Boy too?" Harry asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Well, if you could read you would have known that!" Draco sneered.  
  
"FORGIVE me for trying to have a normal conversation with you! Oh wait.  How could I forget! You're not normal!" Harry practically yelled.  
  
"Is that all? That's all you have to say to me? You're getting weak, Potter" he sneered, all the while walking toward Harry and sitting opposite him.  
  
"Who told you you could sit there?" Harry asked angrily  
  
"I did," Draco said.  After that he stared through the window as if to say the discussion was over. Harry sighed and stared through the window as well.  [Fuck! This is NOT funny! I have to be Head Boy with MALFOY!  Look at him!  You can't even have a normal conversation with him! He is so pathetic!!]  Then Harry closed his eyes and slowly fell deeply asleep.

"Potter!" Draco yelled into his ear.  
  
"What the ....?" Harry said angrily. "What was that for?"  
  
"We'll be there in a couple of seconds" Draco said, amused by the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I would have noticed that, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Just wanted you to know," he said before leaving.

  
'I CAN'T STAND THAT GUY!' Harry thought while walking out carriage entrance.  He saw that the carriages were already waiting and got into one of them.  He wanted to get right back out after seeing that Draco was in the carriage too.  
  
"And What are You doing here?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I thought it would be fun sitting in the same carriage! We could pay a game or something," Harry answered sarcastically 'I'm having a really REALLY BAD day,' he thought staring out of the window again. Luckily the ride didn't take long and he got out of that carriage as soon as he could.  
  
He saw Dumbledore was already waiting for them in front of the Hogwarts entrance.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," the professor greeted them shaking both of their hands. "If you would follow me I'll show you your new rooms. You both know you wont be sleeping in your tower. You will have a little tower, just for the two of you,"  
  
'OH NO!!! I Think I'm Going To Die!' Harry thought, trying to remain calm. They walked towards a large portrait.  
  
"The password is _Dragon heart_" Dumbledore said while the portrait opened. They walked inside.  
  
'ohmigod! What a space!' Harry thought. The common room was twice as big as the Gryffindor one. And there were two doors on the opposite of each other.  
  
"Harry, this will be you room," Dumbledore said, opening one door "And this will be yours, Draco. I must inform you that you two will have to share the bathroom. There is a door connected to it in both your rooms. We had some problems before. When the head students weren't from the same sex. So we decided to change that. I'm sure it wont be a problem now," he continued with a twinkle in his eyes while two faces stared at him. "Your belongings has been moved here already. Have a nice day I'll see you with dinner." and he left.  
  
Harry opened his bedroom door and looked inside. There was a big four-poster bed in the middle of the room. A desk on one side of the room was near the fireplace. On the other side there was a door. He opened it, noticing it opened from the other side as well.  
  
"We need to make some rules about this," Draco muttered looking in Harry's eyes.  
  
"We sure do, Malfoy." Harry muttered back. He closed the door again and went to the common room.  
  
Later, sitting on the couch, he heard the common door open.  
  
"Potter?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you please put on the fire? It's freezing" Draco asked  
  
"Sure" Harry said surprised. 'did I just hear Malfoy say please? No must have imagined that.'  
  
"That's better!" Draco said, sitting down beside him. "Now how late do you normally wake up?  I know--stupid question--the answer is TOO LATE!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Eight o'clock." Harry answered angrily.  
  
"Good, you may shower at eight! Than I'll have an hour," Draco said looking into the fire.  
  
"An hour?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, I don't want to look like you!" Draco sneered  
  
'Maybe I should try getting along with him,' Harry though staring to Draco 'is he really that evil? I cant possible imagine! I'll find out about the rumours. If he really sleeps with every girl you can imagine. Maybe I could bring some girls over some time to. Just to let him know I'm not that Good and innocent after all...'  
  



	2. The bet

'Just Like That?'

Thanks to Chadd

~*~

The Bet

~*~

That evening after dinner Harry went up to his room and fell on his bed. 'I really need a bath!' he thought, standing up again. He walked to the bathroom ,opening the door. There was a bath the size of a swimming pool.  He watched the bath fill itself with water and went to his room to undress. Naked, he returned and jumped into the bath.  
  
"Potter, you're making a mess!" Draco smirked behind him. 'Did he see me get in? Fuck! That's just great!'  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, embarrassed. 'Why did he walk in here? And why did he have to see me naked?'  
  
"I see you're still a virgin," Draco said, looking down.  
  
Harry followed his eyes and looked down too, "How can you see that?" he blushed.  
  
"I can't tell from your cock, you Idiot!" Draco laughed, seeing Harry was looking at it just like he was.  "I can tell from the way you're acting! You're blushing just like a girl, Potter! If I were you I'd lose my virginity as soon as possible! Just imagine the famous Harry Potter 17 years old and still a virgin!"  
  
Harry blushed even harder "I can shag somebody whenever I want to" he said quickly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow  
  
"Yeah!" Harry yelled angrily.  
  
"Lets make a deal......you lose your virginity before the end of this week or else......" he said, thinking. Or else,  I can make you do with you whatever I want. You'll have to obey me for one whole evening."  
  
"Fine!" Harry said. Unthinkingly, he stepped out of the bath and walked toward Draco, reaching out his hand  "And what happens if I win?"  
  
"I'll have to obey you, of course" Draco said, shaking Harry's hand.  "See you in the common room in 10 minutes and we'll discuss the rules," he said, walking toward his door.  Just before he disappeared into his room he turned around, saying  "Not bad, what you've got there, Potter.  Not bad at all," looking _down there_ again.  
  
Harry blushed, realising he was standing there entirely naked in the middle of the bathroom.  Quickly he grabbed a towel and covered his body.  
  
"No need for that Potter. I've already seen it all," Malfoy said quietly and closed the door.  
  
Harry straightened his hair, realising what he'd gotten himself into.  He dried himself up and went to his dorm. Pulling on his pyjamas, he walked toward the door. He saw Draco was already waiting for him.  He sighed 'This is not good! I wonder what I have to do if I have to obey him?  Probably make a fool of myself or clean his feet or something like that....or.... NO! That Is Disgusting!'  He walked into the common room, more than a little nervous.  
  
Sitting in his chair, he noticed Draco was staring at him.  
  
"Well....let's start" said Harry, feeling increasingly worried. 'OK, he was popular but could he convince a girl to shag him within a week? She'd have to be a right slut!'  
  
"You have until Saturday, 6 o'clock in the evening. If you haven't had a shag before that you'll have to obey me from 6 until 12.  Is that clear?" Draco asked with deep solemnity.  
  
"Yes, and if I win you'll have to obey me from 6 until 12 on Saturday. Correct?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes! You sign here," he said, giving a piece of parchment and a quill to Harry, who saw Malfoy's signature was already there and signed too.  
  
"Nervous, Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"You wish!" Harry said.    
  
"Tea?" Draco offered  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you want a cup of tea? I always drink tea in the evenings," Draco smiled, giving Harry a cup.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, taking the cup 'Was that Draco smiling?' "I do have one question... what kind of think did you want me to do when I have to obey you...I don't suppose you could you give an example?"  
  
"Of course not! Potter, Potter, Potter, that would ruin the whole thing. But I guess the Golden Boy has to be prepared for _everything_?!!" Draco sneered, sipping his tea.  
  
"Right." Harry said  'What the hell does he mean--for _everything_?  Is that like sex or something? Ugh.....that would be so disgusting!! He wouldn't dare!'  
  
"Tell me, Potter...ever been kissed?" Draco asked  
  
"Of course!" Harry said, a little indignant.  
  
"How many times? Not just kissing, but French kissing, you know? With tongue." Draco smirked and waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you _That_!" Harry said, standing up.  
  
"Calm down, Potter!  Relax!  It's just a question; I'd answer it.  In fact I will answer it, after you. And be honest, Mr. Gryffindor."  
  
"OK, then, 12 times," Harry confessed, sitting in his chair again  'Wonder how many more it is for Malfoy?'  
  
"12? Not bad, Potter....75 here," Draco said, with a level glance.  
  
"75?" Harry sputtered.  
  
"Yep!  Now you can ask me a question," Draco said, looking in Harry's eyes.  
  
"OK!" Harry said, thinking. Uhmmmm,  "How many times did you go further than kissing?"  
  
"25 times," Draco confessed "And you?"  
  
"4 times" Harry said. 'Why is he always better than me?'  
  
"How far?"  Draco asked.

"Just fingering" Harry tried to say without blushing, but failed miserably.  "How many times have you shagged someone?"  
  
"Mmmmmmm, lets see" Draco said thinking for quite a while, uhhhh, "Sorry, I have to count! "  'What is taking so long? Are there THAT many?' "..................twice."  
  
"Only twice?  How could you tell I was a virgin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just guessed," Draco laughed.  
  
"When did all this action take place, Malfoy?"  
  
"Potter, it's my turn to ask a question," Draco said, still smirking, "Who do you want to shag?"  
  
"Don't know..." Harry confessed.  
  
"Answer!"  
  
"I guess somebody who's beautiful and has a good reputation," Harry said.  
  
"Boy or girl?" Draco asked.  
  
"Girl! And it's my turn to ask a question" Harry said "Why did you ask me _That_, Malfoy?"  
  
"Because you might be gay," Draco laughed "Are you?"  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled "You?"  
  
"Don't know...Never tried it"  Draco said. "You?  Ever tried it?"  
  
"No!" Harry yelled again.  
  
"Well, then you can't possible say you're not gay!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Yes, I can!" Harry said indignantly.  
  
"No, you can't!" Draco said, raising one eyebrow elegantly.   "But I guess you will know after Saturday..." and he left the room.  
  
"Malfoy? What do you mean?" Harry walked after him, confused.  
  
"Figure it out for yourself, Potter!  If I were you I would really try to win this thing" Draco leered, looking back one last time before quitting the room.  
  
'Fuck! If I don't win, Malfoy's gonna' try something on me? This can't be happening! I'm not gay! Am I? NO! Well I haven't tried it yet...but, uhhh, I just know! I'm NOT!,' Harry thought, going back to his room.  
  



	3. Day one

Thanks again for all the reviews!! And I'm sorry for the rating thing! it's definitely not a G-rating!! It's typical for me to do such a stupid thing!  
  
HeartoftheDragon: last time I saw the green Draco poster on the internet I saw it on ukebay.com. but I don't know if its still there.  
Day one:  
  
Harry woke up exited. This would be the day the Hogwarts train would arrive and he couldn't wait to see his friends again. He looked at his clock, 7:50.  
  
[would Malfoy be finished by now] Harry thought [I really need a shower. I'll just go and see..] he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it at first he didn't see Draco in the bathroom but than he noticed a naked body was getting out of the shower. Draco stood there with steam coming from his body and his muscular belly, arms and shoulders showed really good. His hair wasn't glued to his head either, and he was looking HOT! Harry was stunned for a moment and Draco who noticed someone was staring at him smiled.  
  
"I know you have the Hots for me Potter. But please don't stare like that"  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. [is THAT the Malfoy Who's always bugging be? Good lord! How can I compete with that! Now I know why girls like him so much]  
  
"sorry" was all Harry managed to say "I'll just go now"  
  
"I'm finished. You can go now" Draco said grabbing a towel "The only thing I have to do is my hair"  
  
"I'll wait until you're finished with that" Harry said and he wanted to walk away but Draco stopped him and said  
  
"I am finished with the shower! Don't be such a softy! I wont do anything" (until Saturday, Draco thought)  
  
"ok" Harry said feeling a little bit uneasy. Draco walked to the mirror and grabbed his gel and his wand. Harry undressed himself as quick as he could and ran towards the shower. Draco grinned watching him through the mirror.  
  
Harry felt the hot water over his body. He loved to wake up this way. Suddenly he felt the hot water turn into extremely cold water. He screamed.  
  
"MALFOY!! I'm going to KILL you!" he ran towards him and pushed him against the wall. Draco could only laugh.  
  
"that, that, that was so funny! You don't know what that did to me!"  
  
"Oh yes, I Do Know What That Did To You!" Harry yelled standing there like a drowned rabbit. "OR I know what that is Going to Do to you! What I am going to do to You Right Now!!!!"  
  
"You should really do something about your hair" Draco said trying to look serious and not giving any attention to Harry's treat. "It's all wet and it's hanging in your face"  
  
Harry pushed him harder to the wall, but he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh Harry, I like that" Draco said sarcastically  
  
Harry immediately let go of Draco, he wanted to grab a towel. But he changed his mind, grabbed the shower and pointed it towards Draco. This time it was Draco's time to scream. Draco ran out of the bathroom but lost his towel (which was around his waist). Harry laughed [that'll teach him] he thought. He grabbed Draco's towel. Just to tease him a little bit more. Walking into his room he took a good look at the towel. It was black and somehow not wet at all. There were little dragons and Draco's name embroidered in the black soft fabric. [It must have been an expensive towel] Harry thought. And threw the towel on his bed. He got dressed and without thinking he grabbed the towel and putted it in his wardrobe with his pyjamas.  
  
He went downstairs for breakfast and thought about what he was going to do. He went outside and saw Draco was practising Quidditch. He sneaked towards the field and climbed into a tree to spy on Draco. He noticed Draco had improved really much. His technique was really good. It was hard to beat him last year but this year would be even harder. He saw how smooth Draco was moving in the air. It was so beautiful to look at his body twisting and turning to catch the snitch. [why is he always better than me? I have to get better grades than him this year... I cant just let Draco be better in everything! I better be going now, before he sees me sitting in a tree spying on him.. that would be So embarrassing! Maybe I should begin with my 'going-to-be-better-than-Draco-plan'. I could being studying my books and reed about what we're going to do in class, that way I'll be the one who knows the answers. And points will go to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin] Harry thought climbing out of the tree again.  
**  
  
Harry looked at his clock, 17:45.  
  
"Oh my god! I've been studying for five hours!" Harry said a little bit stunned, "I'm beginning to look like Moine"  
  
Harry stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He had to do his hair and put some aftershave on. If he wanted to score tonight he must look and smell nice. The smelling nice wasn't so hard but the looking nice... his hair wouldn't stay the way he liked it and after ten minutes he gave up. They'd always liked me with messy hair so they will like me. He tried to convince himself.  
  
He walked downstairs towards the great hall and saw students were walking inside. Quickly he began to search for Ron and Hermione. Luckily they weren't hard to find. One red haired head and a messy brown haired head were already waiting for him.  
  
"Ron, Moine!" Harry yelled  
  
"Harry!" he heard his two friends yell back. He hugged them both.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry" Hermione smiled  
  
"Thanks" Harry said "But there is a disadvantage, I have to share a tower with Malfoy"  
  
"Well, at least you have a room for yourself" Ron a little bit jealous.  
  
"That's true" harry had to admit. "You should come and see it after dinner"  
  
"We will" Hermione said and they went to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ron" harry whispered before they sat down "You have got to help me with something"  
  
"What" Ron asked confused.  
  
"I've made a bet with Malfoy!" harry said pulling his friend away from the table so nobody could here them  
  
"What kind of bet?" Ron asked  
  
"that I'll lose my virginity before the end of this week" harry blushed  
  
"You're still? Oh... yes well, what will happen if you don't?" Ron asked being a little bit red.  
  
"Than I'll have to obey Malfoy for a whole evening." Harry said looking down.  
  
"This is serious harry, do you know what he could do with you?" Ron practically yelled.  
  
"Shhh!!!" harry said angrily "I don't want anyone to know!! You have Got To Help Me!"  
  
"Of course I'll help" Ron said.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said feeling really relieved.  
  
"There's a party tonight you could try..." Ron said "Lavender or something..."  
  
"Yeah, could do that" harry said thinking "Lets get back. The sorting is about to start"  
  
"We'll make a list or something like that tonight, ok?" Ron asked while walking behind harry towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
**  
  
"Ok harry, this is your chance. They're all drunk and so are you obviously..." Ron said looking at harry. Harry'd drunk a lot during dinner. Probably because he was so nervous. They had made a list of girls and lavender was on top. This was his only chance. During the first week of school no girls would get drunk and do stupid things. But it wasn't really clever from harry to get drunk himself!  
  
"Hay lavender" harry smiled  
  
"Harry!!!" lavender giggled "How Are You!!"  
  
"Fine thanks" harry smiled again. As if he couldn't get the smile of his face.  
  
"So are you enjoying yourself" lavender asked drinking her butterbeer.  
  
"I am now!" harry smiled slipping his arm around her waist. "So do you want to see my room? I'm head boy now, I have a room for myself"  
  
"Sure" lavender giggled grabbing another butterbeer to take with her  
  
[ok, this is going good] harry thought while he was walking with lavender on his arm towards the portrait. He saw Ron smile and smiled back.  
  
He was getting a little annoyed hearing lavender giggle all the time.  
  
"Is it far?" lavender giggled  
  
"No, and what is so funny?" harry asked annoyed  
  
"Don't know! It's just funny" lavender said trying to stop giggling.  
  
"Dragon Heart" harry said to the painting and it opened. Harry was amused seeing Draco sit before the fire. Looking really surprised.  
  
"Hay there Malfoy!" harry sneered  
  
"OH DRACO!!!!" lavender yelled running towards Draco "I've missed you!!"  
  
"Sod of!!" Draco said pushing lavender away from him, who was trying to hug him.  
  
"Lavender, are you coming?" harry said raising one eyebrow and opening his bedroom door [Why is she hanging over Draco all of a sudden]  
  
"Oh yes, coming" lavender giggled walking away from Draco. "OH HARRY THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" she yelled after she'd entered the room.  
  
"yes, I thought so to" harry said determent to shag her he grabbed her and pushed his lips on hers. She kissed back eagerly, pushing her tongue into his mouth.  
  
[yak, she tastes like beer!] harry thought exploring her mouth [But I HAVE to do this! Cant let Draco win!!] he lifted her up [She's Heavy] and threw her on the bed  
  
"OH Harry! you're naughty!!" Lavender giggled  
  
"Do you mind?" harry asked climbing on top of her.  
  
"Of Course Not!"  
  
"Good" harry said kissing her again, his hand were running al over her body. He sucked her neck and heard her moan. Slowly he moved towards her breasts and tried to take out her shirt. But she did it for him and smiled.  
  
He started kissing and licking her breasts. Kissing towards her belly. The only thing he heard was giggling and moaning.  
  
He tried to take of her skirt but she stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing, harry?" she asked suddenly very clear.  
  
"What does it look like?" harry answered trying to move away her hands  
  
"Just like that?" lavender asked "I'm sorry harry, I really like you but its to soon"  
  
[fuck! Could have known!] harry thought falling in the bed beside her.  
  
"But we could make out together?" lavender said trying to kiss him again. But he turned away and said  
  
"I think you should go"  
  
"But HARRY?" lavender asked surprised. "So you're that kind of person?" she stood up angry and putted her top on again.  
  
[I cant let her walk away That way she'll talk! Have to make her forget] harry thought and quickly he grabbed his wand and pointed it to her. He muttered a memory spell. So she would forget.  
  
"Were am I?" lavender asked  
  
"Your a little bit lost, my dear" harry said trying not to laugh "Just walk out of the door. Your boyfriend is sitting on the couch" hoping Draco was still sitting on the couch he opened the door for her.  
  
"Is that him?" lavender asked  
  
"Yes" harry nodded  
  
"I thought I had taste, but obviously I don't!" lavender said looking to the surprised face of Draco who'd turned around. "If you are my boyfriend, I'm sorry but It's over!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows "As if I would ever EVER take you as my girlfriend!!!"  
  
"Leave it!" lavender said and waved to him walking out of the portrait.  
  
"Potter?" Draco yelled "What have you done to her"  
  
"Nothing" harry lied, laughing he closed his door. [she'll get her memory back sometime soon, except for what happened between us of course! fuck! I've been rejected! And this was my only chance.] 


	4. Day two

Sorry about my grammar! I really try to work on it... hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one... I over rushed it a little. Normally I read it after I write it but I didn't last time so I hope this time will be better. Thanks for pointing me on my grammar and for the reviews of course! *X* cherish  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up grabbing his head. He had a major headache and felt extremely sick. He ran towards the toilet not noticing Draco was brushing his teeth. He kneeled before the toilet and felt as if he was going to be really sick. So he leant over and threw it all out. Suddenly he felt a hand patting his back.  
  
"Hang over" Harry muttered knowing it was Draco.  
  
"Drink this" Draco said giving him a glass. "It'll make you better, I promise"  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked looking at the yellowish stuff inside the glass.  
  
"It's a potion. Just drink it" Draco said still rubbing his back. He removed a few strings of hair out of Harry's face.  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes and something told him he had to trust him on this. So he drunk the potion. It tasted disgusting but the headache and the sickness were gone in a few seconds.  
  
"Thanks" Harry muttered.  
  
"You could better take a shower" Draco smiled "Wait here"  
  
Harry waited, flushing the toilet. He was still feeling tired and miserable. He remembered what he had done [how could I have been so pushy? I'm not like that? Just hope she is ok, maybe I've done something wrong with the spell] he saw Draco come back with a chair in his hands.  
  
"I always do this" Draco said putting the chair under the shower. "that way you wont collapse"  
  
"Thanks" Harry said splashing some cold water in his face, which looked really troubled.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Lavender is she..." harry asked grabbing his head [why am I asking this to my worst enemy and why is Draco being so nice to me?]  
  
"She's fine, I went after her last night and checked" Draco smiled.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"  
  
"Lets just say I know how it feels. But don't get used to it" Draco smiled again. Harry undressed himself and went into the shower [weird... I don't mind Malfoy seeing me naked anymore, does that mean I trust him?]  
  
"Potter?" harry heard him say. It seemed as if he was a little unsecure. "Could I have my towel back?"  
  
"You towel?" harry asked not knowing where he was talking about.  
  
"Yes, the one you took with you yesterday. The black one"  
  
"Oh that... I left it on my bed so the house elves probably took it with them" harry said  
  
"NO!" Draco yelled moving the shower curtain. "No, that cant be! I must be a mistake, They couldn't"  
  
"Relax! It's just a towel" harry said confused staring at Draco who was getting all wet.  
  
"No, it's not Just a towel, potter!" Draco said grabbing his head.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy. You're soaked" harry said pushing min out of the shower and grabbing a few towels. "Tell me, what is so important about that towel?" giving Draco a towel to dry himself.  
  
"You wont understand" Draco said.  
  
"I could try" Harry said walking to his room.  
  
Draco followed him "It'll be all ruined if they wash it"  
  
"The towel?" harry asked.  
  
"No, not the towel!" Draco sighed walking towards the fire to dry up. "The smell would be ruined"  
  
"The smell?" harry asked again drying himself and putting on a pair of boxers.  
  
"Yes the smell, said you wouldn't understand" Draco said angrily.  
  
"I would if you tell me what is so important about that smell" harry said combing his hair.  
  
"I cant tell you!" Draco sighed going through his wet hair "this is all your fault"  
  
Harry opened his wardrobe feeling a little bit guilty. He never saw Draco like this, so sweet. He liked this side of him. he grabbed his ropes and suddenly remembered throwing the towel into his wardrobe. He looked and saw it on the bottom of his wardrobe.  
  
"Found it" Harry said relieved "They didn't take it with them. I threw it into my wardrobe"  
  
Draco looked up and smiled, seeing the towel in Harry's hand. He ran towards Harry who handed him the towel. He smelled it and smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Draco said. Suddenly hugging Harry.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He felt the tight embrace of Draco and actually liked it. He closed his eyes and caressed Draco's hair. He felt him shiver and shake a little bit [is he crying?] he tightened his embrace feeling Draco was doing the same.  
  
"This is weird" Harry finally muttered.  
  
Draco let go of him, looking down "please don't tell this to your friends"  
  
Harry looked at him, but Draco was avoiding his eyes "I wont, I promise"  
  
"Thanks, I wont tell what happened between you and Lavender either" Draco said "You should hurry, you're still in your boxers and classed start in 10 minutes"  
  
"Well, you should too. You're still soaked" Harry smiled.  
  
"Guess so" Draco looked up. Harry was shocked seeing Draco's eyes were all red. Draco noticed Harry's shock and quickly looked down again. Walking towards his room.  
  
[this is getting to weird] Harry thought looking at Draco's back who was disappearing in the bathroom [Malfoy crying? That is one thing I never ever expected to see... So underneath the sneer and the insults he has got a Heart]  
  
*^*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their seats in the potions dungeon.  
  
"I hate potions" Ron muttered to Harry.  
  
"Me too" Harry said back. They were sitting in the back of the classroom. Harry looked around and saw Draco was sneering like usual. Their eyes met. Harry didn't know if he had to smile or not. Draco raised one eyebrow, and an arrogant grin came on his face. Harry looked down.  
  
[So he's Draco again? Fine!] Harry noticed he was a little disappointed . but he didn't admit it to himself. Why would he be disappointed? Draco was just Draco. There was nothing that could change that  
  
"Harry? are you ok?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So tell me what happened yesterday?" Ron asked again while Hermione was getting their ingredients.  
  
"Nothing... We kissed and stuff but she didn't want to go further" Harry confessed  
  
"Just kissing?" Ron asked surprised, not noticing Hermione was back.  
  
"What about just kissing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing just boys stuff, Moine" Ron answered.  
  
"Oh boys stuff he? I'm getting sick and tired of that word! Why wont you tell me what's going on? I could help too" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked not knowing what to say to the angry girl beside him.  
  
"It's hard to explain" Harry tried "And it's a long story"  
  
"I'll listen" Hermione said raising her eyebrows and sitting down on her seat. "Just tell me what the problem is. I know it has something to do with girls and maybe I can help, I'm a girl..."  
  
"Really?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Ok I'll tell" harry laughed seeing the angry face of Hermione "I've made a stupid bet with Malfoy"  
  
"What kind of bet?"  
  
"Oh I have to lose my virginity before the end of this week" harry said feeling like a tomato.  
  
"HARRY" Hermione practically yelled, jumping from her seat "that is stupid! How could you do such a thing? that's like using a girl"  
  
"Yes I know" Harry said trying to pull her down, because the whole class was staring at them. "I wasn't thinking"  
  
"Oh yes that is typical! Every time you get yourself into trouble you weren't thinking" Hermione said "I cant believe you are helping him, Ron"  
  
"Well, that isn't the worst thing" Ron said "If Malfoy wins harry has to obey him for a whole evening, just imagine what he could do to Harry"  
  
"This is serious, Harry" Hermione said "He could make you do dirty thingies"  
  
"Dirty thingies?" Ron asked "what's a dirty thingie?"  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione blushed "He could do pretty naughty things to you...Like he could make you jerk him off or worse. give him a blowjob.."  
  
"He could?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, I think he could" Harry said this was exactly what he was thinking of. He could make him do that.  
  
"Harry, you have to win" Hermione said firmly "what happens if you win?"  
  
"He has to obey me" harry said.  
  
"Well, you could ask him to do dirty things" Hermione smirked.  
  
"MOINE?" the to boys said at the same time.  
  
"It's a possibility" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Never thought you would say that" Ron smiled.  
  
"me neither" Harry laughed.  
  
"you could try Lavender" Hermione offered, trying to ignore the two staring boys.  
  
"Already did that" Ron said. "didn't work"  
  
"What kind of girls do you like Harry?" Hermione asked "I could ask around"  
  
"Well, I'm not in love now. So anything will do as long as she's not ugly" Harry said.  
  
"Of course" Hermione said rolling with her eyes. "I'll see what I can do. And if we don't find someone you could always ask me" she joked.  
  
Harry laughed, Ron was just stunned.  
  
[I can't say it didn't cross my mind one time. But I couldn't do that to Ron. Just look at his stunned face...]  
  
They finished their potion quietly.  
  
*#*  
  
"She meant it, I'm sure of it" Ron flipped when Hermione left them in the corridor to study in the library.  
  
"No she didn't" Harry said rolling his eyes "just relax  
  
"I'm sure Harry" Ron said again.  
  
"So you do like her?" Harry smirked walking further. He saw Draco was coming their way and tried to avoid him.  
  
"No I don't" Ron said, getting red.  
  
"No? Well you should look in the mirror" Harry laughed, standing in the doorway. Catching Draco's eyes.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Walking" Harry answered.  
  
"obviously your not! You are blocking my way. Get you fat ass out of the doorway" Draco sneered.  
  
"And why would I do that?" Harry asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Because I say so" Draco smirked "Guess you would have to do the same on Saturday, Potter. Do things because I say so"  
  
"You wish! I would rather Die!" Harry said grabbing his wand, stepping forward  
  
"Don't Potter. We could do naughty games on Saturday" Draco sneered and walked away.  
  
Harry followed him with his eyes.  
  
"Moine was right" Ron said stunned "He's going to do dirty things to you"  
  
"I found that out a year ago!" Harry sighed "What must I do?"  
  
"I think the only thing you can do is wait for Moine to ask around" Ron said.  
  
"Hope she finds someone" Harry sighed again. But that wasn't what he was worrying about. [How could Malfoy be so sweet this morning? Look at him now? He's acting like a jerk again]  
  
++*++  
  
"Harry, I've asked some girls and there are a lot of girls who like you" Hermione smiled. "But they all want a relationship with you, not a one night stand"  
  
"Fuck" Harry said.  
  
"Well I guess you could always use them" Ron said  
  
"RON" Hermione yelled  
  
"honestly Moine, there is no other choice" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Yes there is. I'm sure some slut will do the job and otherwise I will!" hermione said angrily and walked away. Ron fell from his chair and Harry could only sit there with his mouth open...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And? Is my grammar better? I sure hope it is! And I hope you liked my story, of course! Please Review! *X* cherish 


	5. Day three

Here's my new Chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews. They make me So Happy! I'm pleased you like my previous chapters! Hope you like this chapter too! tell me what you think and review! *X* Cherish  
  
  
  
  
  
[I will, that's what she said. Probably because she's angry? But why twice. And then there's Malfoy who is a little to exited about Saturday, If you ask me...] Harry thought sitting on the couch before the fire. The thing Hermione and Draco said the other day was all he could think about. It was eight o'clock in the morning and he just couldn't get it of his mind. he'd thought about Hermione that way in the past, but somehow it just didn't feel right.  
  
"Troubles, Potter?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy" Harry said. "It's nothing..."  
  
"I've been watching you and you've been sitting there for two hours. Don't say it's nothing!" Draco said walking towards Harry, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What are you going to do to me? On Saturday?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is that what's been bothering you?" Draco laughed, squeezing Harry's shoulder . "Don't worry, you'll like it"  
  
"And why were you acting like a jerk, yesterday?" Harry asked again. Draco opened his mouth with an evil grin to say something, but he closed it again, the grin disappeared and sighed, closing his eyes. He seemed to get weak or something like that. He grabbed his head with his hands as if he thought it was going to explode.  
  
"Because..." Draco said opening his eyes again, suddenly trembling.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked "Are you ok?"  
  
"No..." Draco muttered "I...Need...towel..." And he walked towards his room.  
  
[Need towel? Why would you need a towel when you're feeling weak? Or maybe it's that special towel, with the smell...] Harry thought surprised. Draco came back with his smirk on his face, suddenly not weak anymore.  
  
"Forgot the towel when I woke up" He smirked. "And the answer to your question is: I am a jerk, Cant help it"  
  
Harry was confused [how could he recover so quickly? Is it possible? Should ask Moine later. It seems like his whole attitude is changed]  
  
"That's why you have now friends!" Harry said angrily. But he felt guilty when he saw the look in Draco's eyes. [He looks hurt, if that's possible] Harry thought. "So-" he wanted to apologise, but he changed his mind [I was going to say sorry to Malfoy! What's happened to me? Hello? It's Malfoy!] Harry thought confused, leaving the common room. He walked through the corridors towards the great hall, because he knew Hermione would be there studying.  
  
He walked towards Hermione.  
  
"good morning" Harry smiled, making Hermione blush "I need your help"  
  
"My help?" Hermione asked "What is it?"  
  
"Malfoy is acting weird. He has this towel and well, there's something weird about it. this morning I was talking to him in the common room and suddenly he seemed weak and was trembling. He said he needed the towel and walked almost collapsing to his room. A few seconds later he walks out of his room totally recovered" Harry said "Is it possible that the towel had some kind of healing thing? I took it with me a few days ago and he said that if the house elves would wash it the smell would be ruined"  
  
"Yes, could be..." Hermione said thinking "But looking weak and trembling isn't normal. I'll let you know if I find something"  
  
"Moine?" Harry blushed "Have you found somebody yet?"  
  
"No, not yet" Hermione said looking to the ground "I have to go to the library"  
  
"Ok, see you in Class" Harry smiled.  
  
He sat down at the Gryffindor table, Looking around. They had an Charms test today and Harry was determined to be better than Draco. He'd learned his head of last night and didn't stop until he'd memorised everything. [I have to be better than Draco! I have to get a better grade than Draco!] Harry said to himself, looking in his Charms book for the last time before going to class  
  
***  
  
"So, How did it go?" Ron asked Harry who walked out of the classroom.  
  
"I have to be better than Malfoy, so it had to go well" Harry muttered.  
  
"And did it?" Ron asked again surprised about Harry's answer.  
  
"It went well, I just hope it went good enough to get a higher grade than Malfoy" Harry sighed "Where's Moine?"  
  
"Still in class, I wanted to talk to you about her" Ron blushed. "I think she likes you"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked "Because she said she would go to bed with me if I failed?"  
  
"Yes" Ron said rolling with his eyes "don't do like it's nothing! She wants to have sex with you for heavens sake!"  
  
"Just as a friend" Harry said  
  
"I'm your friend to and I wouldn't sleep with you just because you're my friend" Ron said angrily.  
  
"cause you're a boy! listen Ron, I know you love Moine. And you should know that I would never ever take her away from you" Harry said putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I don't like Moine. I love her as a friend and I'll always love her, but just as a friend. I would never sleep with her, even if I have to do Dirty thingies" Ron laughed relieved and so did Harry.  
  
"Should have known that" Ron said.  
  
"Don't worry ok? She's yours" Harry smiled.  
  
"There she is" Ron said looking to Hermione who just came out of the door.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"I have the perfect solution for the bet" Hermione smiled giving Harry a small poster. "The Ravenclaws are giving a masked ball on Friday. And you have to have a date"  
  
"It's perfect!" Harry said enthusiastic "And Slytherin is not invited, even more perfect"  
  
"Yeah! Means you still have a chance, Harry" Ron smiled "Who are you going to ask?"  
  
"Don't know yet" Harry confessed "Although there's this girl in the 6th year and she's kind of cute"  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"It's her" Harry whispered pointing to a pretty blond girl, who was walking past them.  
  
"Oh I know her" Hermione whispered back "Her name is Rose Lauren, she's in Ravenclaw"  
  
"Really?" Harry asked "Is she nice?"  
  
"Yeah" Hermione answered "And not hard to get into bed either, rumours" she said explaining.  
  
"Go ask her, Harry" Ron said pushing him forward "Hey Rose" he yelled to the blond girl who turned around.  
  
"Ron" Harry said through clinched teeth  
  
"What is it?" the girl asked friendly. "Oh my God, your Harry Potter"  
  
"Do you want to go to the masked ball with me?" Harry stuttered.  
  
The girl giggled and responded "Are you really asking me?"  
  
"Yes" Harry smiled seeing she blushed.  
  
"Sure I want to, What will you be wearing?" Rose asked.  
  
"Don't know yet?" Harry answered "What should I be wearing?"  
  
"A black suit and a black cloak will do" Rose smiled "I'll be wearing a pink dress, you wont recognise me I'm wearing a mask, but I'll come to you ok?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be wearing the suit and the cloak. Must I wear a mask too?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you want. But I'll recognise you better without one" Rose laughed. "see you there ok?"  
  
"Ok" Harry smiled and walked back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"And?" Hermione asked  
  
"We're going together!" Harry smiled happily "So I guess you two will go together too?"  
  
Ron blushed and Hermione looked to the ground "Do you want to?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah, sure" Hermione said quickly. "We could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to buy clothes" she offered  
  
"Tomorrow?" Harry asked "We've got a Herbology test on Friday. And I have to get a better grade than Malfoy"  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked "Are you ok? I hate to admit it but you're starting to sound like...Me! it's just Herbology. It's not hard remember? You have plenty of time to study when we get back!"  
  
"You think?" Harry asked "Did you find something about the towel?" he asked suddenly thinking of Draco.  
  
"Yes, I'm working on it" Hermione said "But I need to see the towel is that possible?"  
  
"We could go to my tower right now" Harry offered.  
  
"I'm coming with you" Ron said quickly not wanting to leave them alone. Hermione looked at him with a weird look in her eyes but they didn't notice.  
  
They walked towards Harry's tower and Harry muttered the password. They entered and walked into Harry's room.  
  
"I don't know if he's here. so I'll go listen in the bathroom" Harry whispered opening the bathroom. He listened, but heard nothing. So he opened Draco's door and saw there was nobody in the room. he walked into Draco's room. he'd never been in this room. but he had to say Draco had taste. It was beautiful. Everything was in green and silver. He looked around searching for the towel. He saw it on one of the couches before the fire. Quickly he ran towards the couch grabbing the towel and ran back to the bathroom again. Giving the black towel to Hermione who examined it carefully, than she smelled the towel.  
  
"Ron, you're disgusting" She suddenly sneered towards Ron who was standing behind her. And she walked towards the mirror. "I look terrible, my hair is just terrible!" she yelled trying to do her hair backwards.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked "You're acting weird"  
  
"Sod off, Potter!" Hermione smirked. But than she recovered and grabbed her head "That towel is weird, I was somebody else" she said shaking a little bit.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Wait a minute... I'll see you in class" Hermione yelled running out of the bathroom. "think I know what it is"  
  
"What it is?" Harry asked Ron who was standing in the middle of the bathroom with his mouth open. "Ron?"  
  
"she said I was disgusting..." Ron muttered  
  
"She didn't, she was somebody else" Harry said "Wait a minute... that means that Malfoy is somebody else too"  
  
"You think?" Ron asked.  
  
"I promised not to tell, but he lost this towel and something happened, he was somebody else... he was nice" Harry explained.  
  
"Could you be more exact?" Ron asked.  
  
"He helped me with my hang over, giving me a potion which would help curing it" Harry explained.  
  
"Right" Ron said confused by the thought of Draco being nice.  
  
"I should bring back the towel" Harry said grabbing the towel and walking into Draco's room again putting the towel back on the couch.  
  
(------------  
  
That evening after dinner:  
  
Harry walked back to his room. happy about that day. He found somebody for the masked ball, the only thing he had to now was lose his virginity...  
  
He saw Draco was sitting on the couch as usual and he couldn't help himself..  
  
"you're going to lose the bet, Malfoy" Harry smiled.  
  
"Really? And why would I?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because I'm going to lose my virginity on Friday!" Harry laughed.  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" Draco asked again, turning around.  
  
"I'm going to the masked ball from the Ravenclaw's" Harry said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Who's your date?" Draco sneered "or are you going single?"  
  
"No! I have a date. But I'm not going to tell you who she is" Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh no?" Draco smirked pulling Harry towards him so he tumbled over the couch.  
  
"no" Harry muttered lying on the couch next to Draco. Draco climbed on top of Harry starting to tickle his ribs.  
  
"Tell me" Draco smirked to the laughing Harry.  
  
"No...Malfoy...Don't!" Harry laughed. Rolling over so Draco fell from the couch on the floor with Harry on top of him. now it was Harry's turn to tickle Draco. Draco tried to roll over again but Harry was taller and bigger than him so he failed.  
  
"How did your charms test go?" Harry asked still sitting on top of him. he stopped tickling Draco.  
  
"Think it will be an A+, as usual..." Draco smirked.  
  
"Think I have the same" Harry smiled.  
  
"The same? You mean an A-, right?" Draco asked  
  
"No, I'm going to be better than you!" Harry laughed.  
  
"So, tell me...who's the girl?" Draco asked. "If you wont tell. I'll find out anyway, but I like to hear it from you"  
  
"Her name is Rose Lauren" Harry smiled. Draco raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Little rosie?" Draco asked "I remember her!"  
  
"Little rosie?" Harry asked surprised rolling from Draco so they both lay on the ground next to each other.  
  
"Yes, she shagged my dad" Draco sneered. "Still want to take her to the ball"  
  
"I don't believe you!" Harry laughed, standing up and walking to his room a little angry. But that disappeared when he heard Draco say:  
  
"Sleep well, Potter"  
  
"You too" Harry answered before closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Rosa Crouch: Hay Roosje!! I based Rose Lauren on you, because you helped me so much!! I think you're really sweet! And I'm so Happy you're going with us to partypartyparty in the Brothers on Saturday! We're going to have a really good time, don't you think? Especially now you're coming with me!! *X* Cherish ~*~  
  
****Did you like this chapter? Please tell me what you think and review!!**** 


	6. Day four

hey! here's my new chapter! thanks for your reviews! I'm sorry I didn't continue sooner. I was a little bit to busy with my other story! I know I'm really stupid to write two story's at the same time. but well, I cant help myself as usual! next week I have 'SETweek' at school, it's a week full of exams and it really sucks. I hope I make the tests well... probably not. but what I wanted to say is that I wont have many time next week to write...but there is some good news, the week after my 'SETweek' I have vacation! I promise to write really REALLY much chapters. and in my vacation I'm going to London!! I'm so exited! I hope I accidentally bump into Tom Felton, but don't we all hope that... I guess Daniel Radcliffe wouldn't be so bad either!  
  
Asuka la Peach: pl. help me! What's a Yaoi?  
  
Rei the Genki-Chan: Do you really want to put my fic on your site? OHMIGOD! I'm honoured!!  
  
Day four:  
  
Harry lay in his bed, thinking. if Malfoy changed smelling that towel, why would he smell it all the time. I didn't speak Moine after she ran away. hopefully she found something! It's 7:30, she'll be up by now.] Harry jumped out of his bed and quickly he dressed himself. he entered the common room and walked towards the painting. but he saw Hermione was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Moine?" He whispered.  
  
Hermione woke up. "Oh I must have fallen asleep. I've been waiting for you, over an hour"  
  
"An hour?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I know I'm crazy. but I stayed up all night to find out what's in that towel" Hermione smiled.  
  
"And did you find it? Why didn't you just wake me up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, and well you were cute, sleeping. I just couldn't so I decided to wait here" Hermione smiled again  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow [sins when did Mione find me cute?] "Tell me, what have you found out" Harry asked avoiding the 'cute-subject'.  
  
"It's a drug" Hermione explained "He doesn't know it changes him! someone has him under its control. I guess that someone is his dad. but I'm not sure it could be 'You-know-who'"  
  
"Voldemort?" Harry asked "Do you think it's Voldemort?"  
  
"I don't know. but the towel loses his power every once in a while. and it needs, well you could call it, refill" Hermione said.  
  
"So, we just have to wait until the towel loses power to see who it is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Exactly" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Couldn't we just tell Malfoy?" Harry asked  
  
"We could, but he wont believe you I'm afraid" Hermione said.  
  
"Why not? I would think it's a little but weird that I have to smell a towel every time" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Every time he smells the towel, he forgets he smelled it" Hermione explained "I know it sounds a little bit weird but WE have to make Draco stop smelling the towel"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked  
  
"Because he's addicted to that towel of course. it's like a drug, I told you that!" Hermione said rolling with her eyes.  
  
"Oh right, forgot that for a second" Harry smiled "So what'll happen when he doesn't smell the towel anymore?"  
  
"He'll be the person who helped you that morning" Hermione said "It's not that he's really someone else. he's just more evil when he smells that towel. I think he would be a nice guy. otherwise his dad or You-Know-Who would have to drug him"  
  
"Mmm... He was kind of cute when he helped me get over my hangover" Harry smiled  
  
Hermione stunned "You said: Cute!"  
  
"I did?" Harry asked surprised "Are you sure?"  
  
"positive" Hermione laughed  
  
"Well, I didn't meant to" Harry laughed.  
  
"So what's our plan?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't know. What if we steal the towel? that way he would need a new one! and the one who's doing this to him would have to come here and give him a new one" Harry said "And that way we get to see the Real Malfoy, this stuff's really weird"  
  
"Not a bad idea" Hermione said thinking "But he would get the same symptoms as a person in a drug rehabilitation centre"  
  
"Oh..." Harry said. "Maybe that's better. he wont be able to go to school that way. we don't want to humiliate him do we?"  
  
"We dont?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, of course not. That wouldn't be fair" Harry smiled  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked surprised "not even a week ago you wouldn't even Think about how this was going to effect Draco. You would hurt him as much as possible! And you're like obsessed with him! You're talking about him 24/7 how you want to get better grades than him etc.! It's like you Care about him"  
  
"I don't" Harry said quickly "I just think that if he isn't Him anymore, maybe we could become friends. he has a good taste of humour"  
  
"Really..." Hermione said rolling with her eyes. "We'll lets set up the plan. you steal the towel tonight and-"  
  
"-No not tonight!" Harry interfered Hermione "Couldn't we do that after this weekend?"  
  
"Why After this weekend?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"We have the bet. and I want him to be this Malfoy when I win" Harry smiled  
  
"Well, whatever..." Hermione said angrily "You're acting weird, Harry. but if that's what you want... We could wait"  
  
"Thanks" Harry said hugging Hermione.  
  
"It's ok" Hermione blushed "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes, It's just that I see Malfoy more than ever now I share this tower with him. I guess that effects me a little" Harry smiled.  
  
"Good!" Hermione smiled "Lets go have breakfast"  
  
"Yes, wait a minute. I have to get my things before we go. oh by the way, we're going to Hogsmeade tonight right?" Harry asked, walking towards his bedroom door  
  
"Yes" Hermione answered.  
  
Harry got his bag and walked out again. He and Hermione walked out of the tower and towards the great hall.  
  
*&*&*&*  
  
"Oh" Harry said to himself sitting before the fire in his common room. "Today was so boring"  
  
"Really?" Draco asked behind him "Mine was rather exiting"  
  
"Oh hay, Malfoy" Harry smiled. "Where are you going?" He asked when he saw Draco walk towards his room.  
  
"What does it look like, Potter?" Draco smirked "To my room of course"  
  
"Do you want to drink tea with me?" Harry asked. [Lets see how long Malfoy can last without smelling that towel] Draco raised one eyebrow "Well, guess so"  
  
"Milk or Sugar?" Harry smiled happy Draco was staying for tea.  
  
"No...thanks" Draco muttered "I'll be right back"  
  
"NO!" Harry practically yelled "Here's your tea"  
  
"It can wait" Draco said "just put it on the table" walking into his room"  
  
"Fuck" Harry said under his breath. [Why am I even doing this?] Harry asked himself. Draco came back into the common room again with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, Are you going to buy some clothes for that stupid little party in the Ravenclaw's tower?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes" Harry answered.  
  
"We'll weasel could go like a tramp that way he wouldn't have to dress himself up like that. and you could go like a spoiled little brat, and mudblood like a...mudblood" Draco sneered.  
  
"Couldn't we have one conversation without you ruining it. or without you calling my friends names?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"I guess not" Draco smirked "So, are you looking forward to Friday?"  
  
"not that you would care, but Yes, I am" Harry said nipping his tea.  
  
"And are you looking forward to Saturday?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm making a list of things I'm going to make you do for me" Harry lied smiling.  
  
"Oh, Are you That sure you are going to win?" Draco smirked "I wouldn't be if I were you"  
  
"Well, nothing can stop me" Harry smiled  
  
"Nothing?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nope" Harry said with confidence.  
  
"Well, guess we'll see who wins. I've made a list of things you have to do for me too" Draco smirked "I think you will like them"  
  
"You really did?" Harry asked "I was just joking"  
  
"And I wasn't" Draco smirked grabbing a piece of parchment out of his pocket. Harry tried to take it away for Draco, but Draco was quicker and putted it away again.  
  
"You didn't really think I was going to show it to you, did you?" Draco asked "You would have a heart attack. And I really don't want that to happen"  
  
"I didn't know you cared?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Draco raised one eyebrow "Oh but I don't. I just cant wait to see the look on your face when I tell you what you have to for me, Saturday. And if you have a heart attack, it would be all spoiled" Draco laughed.  
  
"I have to go" Harry said looking at his watch "I said I would meet Ron and Moine at half past five" standing up.  
  
"Thank you for the tea" Draco smiled putting his teacup on the table.  
  
Harry watched Draco walk into his own room again. [I just don't get that guy. one moment he's being an annoying little brat and the other moment he says Thank you for the tea] Harry thought.  
  
*#*#*  
  
"Hay Ron" Harry greeted Ron who was waiting in the great hall "Where's Moine?"  
  
"Coming. she forgot her money" Ron said.  
  
"So are you 'Planning' something?" Harry smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron! Are you going to kiss Moine tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I still think she fancies you, you know" Ron said "Think I'll just see what happens"  
  
"Honestly Ron, That's the answer you gave me 3 years ago! You have to do something" Harry said.  
  
"I just... there she is" Ron blushed. harry laughed [Ron fancied Moine for what, forever? ok, he had some relationships in-between but somehow it was always Moine he was thinking about]  
  
"Hay guys, shall we go?" Hermione asked. as she walked towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah" Ron blushed.  
  
[Is she that stupid? Cant she see Ron's Always blushing whenever she's near? Well maybe she thinks that's his natural colour by now] Harry laughed.  
  
"What so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing" Harry lied.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said.  
  
they walked towards Hogsmeade hardly saying a word. Hermione was filling Ron in over their discoveries about the towel, most of the time.  
  
"So what kind of costume are you planning to buy, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't know yet" Harry answered. "You?"  
  
"I think I'm going as an elf, not an house elf but the ones you see in muggle fairytales" Hermione smiled "And you?" she asked Ron.  
  
"Don't know either" Ron said.  
  
"oh well that's ok" Hermione said.  
  
"Don't you want me to match you?" Ron blushed "I mean we're going together"  
  
"Yes, well I don't think you want to look like a fairy elf" Hermione laughed as did Harry.  
  
"Well, what do they look like?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Hermione grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket "It was meant as example, It's good that I brought it with me. you would look like an idiot if you really want to match me" Giving the paper to Ron.  
  
Ron looked at the paper and a couple of seconds later he was as red as a tomato "Didn't know elves were like that in the muggle world. thought they were like ours"  
  
"It's ok Ron" Hermione laughed "Just don't try to match me, ok?"  
  
"No I wont" Ron smiled.  
  
"So what are we going to wear?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Don't know, Hermione think of something" Ron answered.  
  
"Well just because you asked so sweet" Hermione said sarcastically. "You could go like a prince, or like Aladdin"  
  
"Who the hell is Aladdin?" Ron asked confused "Let me guess a muggle thing"  
  
"It would be original" Harry said thinking. "Do you want to go like a prince or like Aladdin?"  
  
"I don't even know what or who Aladdin is, how could I chose?" Ron said indignant.  
  
"Ok, I'll go like Aladdin and you'll go like a prince" Harry decided.  
  
"Fine" Ron answered, as they went into a store.  
  
"Could I help you?" A lady asked.  
  
"Yes, we want to buy clothing" Hermione said. "I want a dress just like this picture and they want to have a costume, I don't know if you are known with muggle things?"  
  
"A little. is it for a masked ball?" The lady asked again.  
  
"Yes" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh I have a costume for a knight" The lady said. "I made it for someone, but he cancelled"  
  
"Oh, well that'll be fine" Hermione said, she turned to Harry and Ron "Who of you would like to be a knight?"  
  
"I will" Harry said "If it fits"  
  
"Of course it will, Harry. they use magic!" Hermione said rolling with her eyes. "Ron?"  
  
"I want to go like a quidditch player" Ron said suddenly looking at a costume.  
  
"If you want..." Hermione said.  
  
The lady came back with Hermione's Elf dress and with Harry's knight costume. "Is that all?" She asked  
  
"No" Hermione said "He wants to go like a quidditch player"  
  
The lady raised one eyebrow "I wouldn't if I were you. I've sold 30. but I have another costume that'll suit you" she disappeared again. a few minutes later she came back with a hairy costume  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked taking it.  
  
"It's a monkey costume" The lady smiled. "So will that be all?"  
  
"But..." Ron objected. but the lady didn't listen and putted the costumes into a bag.  
  
"Here you are" She said "You will receive a bill, Bye" pushing them out of the store.  
  
outside:  
  
"This is just GREAT!" Ron said angrily "of course I have to go as a monkey, Why? Why me?"  
  
"Ron, I think you'll look great in that costume" Hermione said trying not to laugh. "Besides no one will recognise you"  
  
"Well, I hope you're right" Ron said  
  
They went back to the castle and walked to their Towers.  
  
"Good night" Harry said when he had to go another way.  
  
"Good night" his two friends said back.  
  
Harry walked to his portrait and walked in.  
  
He started to laugh. [tomorrow is going to be hilarious! Ron as a monkey!] He thought.  
  
"What the hell is so funny Potter?" He heard Draco's voice say. Seeing him sit on one of the couches before the fire, as usual.  
  
"Nothing" Harry said back.  
  
"Nothing? don't lie, Potter! you know I hate that" Draco said turning around catching Harry's eyes.  
  
"Ok, but you mustn't tell, ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"I promise" Draco answered.  
  
"Ron is going like a monkey tomorrow, to the masked ball" Harry laughed, making Draco laugh to  
  
"You're kidding right?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nope" Harry laughed.  
  
"That hilarious" Draco Laughed too.  
  
"I know"  
  
"So how are you going?" Draco asked.  
  
"Like a knight" Harry answered.  
  
Draco raised one eyebrow "You have taste, See you tomorrow" standing up.  
  
"Yeah, good night, Draco" Harry answered.  
  
"Good night, Harry" Draco said back "ugh, that sounds weird" Before turning around and walking into his room. "Strange but nice"  
  
Harry followed Draco's example and went to bed too.  
  
Thinking about tomorrow... 


	7. Day five

Hey! here's Chapter 7, at last...! I've been really busy with my school exams, so I didn't have much time. well actually I had no time, I was Learning...learning...learning and... learning...*puke* But I began to write this chapter as soon as I got out of school! So I hope you like it! readreadreadreadreadread it! (and don't forget to review) *X* Cherish  
  
Harry walked through the doors from the great hall, heading to his room. He didn't have much dinner because he was feeling a little exited about what was going to happen tonight. He really liked Rose, they'd talked for over an hour during lunch. She seemed to be really intelligent, which was good. he didn't want to lose his virginity to a brainless chick. But somehow he didn't feel any chemistry between him and Rose. She'd touched him like a thousand times in all different ways. But he didn't feel butterflies in his stomach nor his hart stop for a second. when she gently brushed her hand to his, or slid her hand in his. When he liked Cho that was different. He was blushing all the time, just thinking of her. But she didn't want him, and the feeling just went away after a while.  
  
"Potter!" Draco yelled from the other side of the corridor.  
  
Back to Potter again, Harry thought turning around "Yeah?"  
  
"Wait up" Draco said catching up with Harry. "I've watched you during dinner, you haven't been eating much. little nervous?"  
  
Harry was a little surprised, he thought Draco was going to tease him again. But it sounded as if he was really going to have a decent conversation. "Yeah, a little"  
  
"So what are your plans" Draco smiled.  
  
"Why do you want to know that?" Harry asked suspicious "So you can ruin them again?"  
  
"No, I wont" Draco smirked  
  
"So what Are you going to do tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're ignoring my question, Potter. But if you want to know, I'm going to my dad at eight" Draco smirked again. "Now answer my question"  
  
"What do you think my plans are....?" Harry smiled "And why are you smirking all the time. you seem to find something really funny"  
  
"Mmm... Dirty plans Potter?" Draco asked touching Harry's hand.  
  
Harry felt Draco's finger and suddenly he was only feeling that pale finger on his skin, nothing else. his whole mind seemed to be focussed on the touch. when Draco removed his finger Harry felt so warm inside.  
  
This has to be magic, Harry thought. "Are you using magic, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco eyes looked confused, he wasn't smirking. "No, I've left my wand in our tower, why?"  
  
"Never mind" Harry said, not knowing if Draco was telling the truth. It seemed that way.  
  
"Oh... if you think I'm going to stop asking questions, your wrong Potter" Draco smiled.  
  
"I didn't" Harry smiled.  
  
"So tell me! what are you going to do to her?"  
  
"I don't know! I don't even know if something is going to happen" Harry said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Harry, she's a slut!" Draco said rolling with his eyes "The only thing that could stop you two from shagging is you"  
  
"But Hermione said she was a prudish girl" Harry said confused.  
  
"Hermione wants you for herself, you idiot" Draco practically yelled "You are not going to say you didn't notice, are you?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe what Draco was saying, that couldn't be true. It just Couldn't, Hermione and Ron belonged together. "She doesn't" Harry said.  
  
"Think Potter! she's always hanging around you." Draco said rolling with his eyes.  
  
"Well, she did say she would shag with me..." Harry said, thinking.  
  
"SEE?" Draco yelled.  
  
"But she had a good reason" Harry defended Hermione "She wants me to win our bet"  
  
"And are you going to win our bet?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes" Harry smiled  
  
"That way?" Draco asked shocked  
  
"No, I would never" Harry said indignant. "even when it means I have to obey you for a whole night!"  
  
"Well, prepare on that night than" Draco smirked  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow "I think you should prepare, I'm going to win"  
  
"Yeah right, Potter" Draco said. they walked into their tower.  
  
Harry went to his room, with the strange feeling Draco was up to something. But he couldn't he is going to his dad, Harry thought. Harry grabbed his costume. it was half past seven, so it wasn't really necessary to change yet. The masked ball started at nine and he promised to pick Ron and Hermione up at half past eight so he still had an hour. He looked at his costume. It had a white shirt with brown trousers. and on top of that it had a armour which wasn't really heavy, luckily.  
  
He went to the bathroom to take a shower. maybe that way his hair would stay the way he wants it for once, but he wasn't counting on it. He got out of the shower, bumping into Draco, who was apparently going to fix himself up too.  
  
"Watch it" Draco said angrily.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked seeing Draco was holding a little bottle with a strange kind of liquid in it.  
  
"It helps me to get to my dad" Draco said. Suddenly they heard a voice call Draco. "My dad?" Draco said confused  
  
"How come your dad is here?" Harry asked surprised "I thought you were going to him?"  
  
"Hide Harry" Draco said quickly pushing Harry in the shower.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" the voice said suddenly much closer. Harry heard him get into the bathroom.  
  
"Nobody" Draco said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking your new room" Lucius said walking around a bit. Harry stiffened as Lucius came closer. "Where is that door for?" He asked.  
  
"It goes to another room" Draco said.  
  
"You have to share your bathroom with somebody? That is just disgusting I will fix that son" Lucius said walking back again. "Lets have some tea, go make me some tea Son"  
  
"Ok" Draco said, walking out of the bathroom. Harry saw Lucius was still in the bathroom. He opened Draco's closet and pulled out the black towel. He took out his wand and said a strange spell. Harry watched him. So his father is the one who's drugging him, Harry thought.  
  
"Done" He heard Lucius whisper "Oh Draco, now you subconscious isn't going to stop you anymore, you will obey me and become a follower if you want it or not"  
  
So he isn't smelling the towel as much as he used to, Harry thought. That's why he's so kind all of a sudden. I have to tell Moine.  
  
Harry felt extremely relieved as Lucius went out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He walked to the mirror, quickly doing his hair and putting on some after-shave. After that he ran out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. he putted on his clothes and went to the big mirror in his room to see how he looked. With the helmet on he wasn't even Harry anymore.  
  
It was time to go to Hermione and Ron, but there was one little problem. Lucius and Draco were sitting in the common room. Harry listened.  
  
"Father, I think you should go. I have really much homework to do"  
  
"Who's your tower mate?"  
  
"A Ravenclaw"  
  
"Father I..."  
  
"How are your grades, better than that silly Granger girl?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"The best?"  
  
"No, not in everything. H-Potter is better sometimes"  
  
"POTTER? Draco, you're disgusting!" Harry heard a slap followed by a scream. "That's for not having the best grades and This (Slap) is for actually wanting to call that boy Harry, and this is for lying to me!"(muttering a spell)  
  
Harry heard Draco scream, he couldn't take it anymore so he opened the door and ran in with his wand in his hand.  
  
"Leave him alone" He yelled  
  
"Who are you?" Lucius asked, stopping the curse.  
  
Harry saw Draco's eyes warn him not to say his real name.  
  
"Seamus" That was the first word coming into his head "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, that is between me and my son" Lucius said angrily "And don't speak about what you just saw, or you wont be living much longer"  
  
Harry stepped back, as Lucius disappeared before his eyes.  
  
"Draco, are you ok?" Harry asked walking towards him, he noticed Draco didn't have any bruises.  
  
"Yeah, I learned myself to block that curse in my third year" Draco said standing up. "Although he slapped me rather hard with that pathetic stick of him"  
  
Harry looked at his watch it was already a quarter to nine.  
  
"Come Harry" Draco said "I'm going to the library"  
  
They both walked out of their tower. Should I tell Draco? About what his father's doing. Lucius said his subconscious knew, but what does that mean? Moine said he wont believe me if I told him, I should ask Moine. I could always tell him tomorrow. Harry thought, he noticed Draco was still holding the little bottle in his hands.  
  
"You wont be needing that" Harry said pointing to the bottle.  
  
"You never know" Draco smirked.  
  
Harry smiled, Draco was back to normal.  
  
**&**  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked as he walked into the Gryffindor tower. But they didn't get the chance to answer him, because he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Grrr, Harry stop it! I know I look stupid" Ron said angrily wearing his monkey costume  
  
"I'm sorry" Harry said trying to stop. "But that looks hilarious"  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Ron said "I'm taking it of"  
  
"Ron, nobody will recognise you. I think you look rather cute" Hermione said.  
  
Harry knew that if he could see Ron's face it would be as red as his hair.  
  
"Moine, I found out who's putting that spell on the towel" Harry whispered "It's Lucius"  
  
"Thought so" Hermione answered.  
  
"He said something about Draco's subconscious knowing about the drug and that it wont help him anymore, I think he made the curse stronger" Harry said.  
  
"Mmm" Hermione said "We'll figure that out tomorrow, lets go to the party"  
  
**#**  
  
They entered the Ravenclaw common room. it was all decorated and everybody was dressed up.  
  
"Names?" A boy said  
  
"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron weasley" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok," The boy said checking the list "Here are your masks, if you need one" giving them three masks.  
  
They walked into the bunch of people. Harry hoped Rose would recognise him quickly, so he took of his helmet and walked over to the table where the drinks were. Ron and Hermione followed him.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione  
  
"Nothing for me thanks" Ron said.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, Ron and not drinking? "Why not?"  
  
"Because I have to put of my head if I want to drink and I Don't want people to see me like this" Ron explained  
  
Harry could understand that. Ron had a big brown suit on, he even had a tale. "You Moine?"  
  
"I'll just have a buttebeer" She said.  
  
Harry grabbed two butterbeers and gave one to Hermione.  
  
"Lets dance" Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him to the dance floor. Harry didn't really feel like dancing especially not when Ron was watching them.  
  
"Why don't you dance with Ron?" Harry asked "I have to find Rose"  
  
Harry saw the disappointment on Hermione's face "I promise we'll dance, after I've found Rose" It brightened up a bit.  
  
"Ok" Hermione said walking to Ron and dragging him instead of Harry to the dance floor.  
  
Harry waited near the drinks. what is taking Rose so long, he thought. I'm not wearing a mask or something... He saw a friend of Rose on the dance floor, he walked towards her and smiled.  
  
"Have you seen Rose?" He asked.  
  
"No, but she said she had to meet somebody, don't know if that somebody was you..." the girl said "she'll be here soon"  
  
Harry wasn't really satisfied with that answer. He went to one of the couches and sat down.  
  
He saw Hermione and Ron dance in the middle of the dance floor and smiled. No, Hermione doesn't want me... he thought, They belong together she just doesn't realise it yet.  
  
A girl with a pink dress walked his way. Harry knew it was Rose, she said she would be wearing a pink dress. He couldn't see her complete face. She had a mask over her eyes with feathers on it and a really big pink head on her hat. He could only see her mouth.  
  
She smiled as Harry stood up.  
  
"Hey" Harry said.  
  
She responded by kissing his cheek.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Harry asked  
  
She nodded and walked to the table with drinks. She gave Harry a butterbeer and took one for herself too.  
  
"So do you enjoy the party?" Harry asked.  
  
She nodded again, and emptied her glass in one draught. After that she signed Harry to do the same.  
  
When Harry's glass was empty she grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. Harry smiled as she walked to the dance floor.  
  
She started to dance as did Harry. There was muggle music on, really good muggle music.  
  
Harry smiled when Rose was moving closer and dancing circles around him. She grabbed his hand and putted in around her waist. Harry slid the other one around her waist too. She putted her arms around his neck, putting her head on his shoulder. Harry noticed she was a bit bigger than at lunch. Probably wearing high heals, Harry thought. He leaned with his head against hers as the music went slower.  
  
"Nice music, isn't it?" Harry asked  
  
She nodded  
  
"You're awfully quiet ton-" he didn't had the chance to finish his sentence, because she captured his lips in a kiss.  
  
Harry felt his heart stop for a second. the kiss didn't last that long but it was just long enough for their first kiss.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes. this was the first time he noticed they were grew and as deep as the ocean. Rose started to dance again, she was a really good dancer. She turned around so Harry was dancing behind her. Harry stepped closer sliding his arms around her waist again, but this time she wasn't facing him. Her hands rested on Harry's who were on her belly. They moved on the beat of the music.  
  
After about half an hour dancing Harry asked:  
  
"Do you want to get another drink?"  
  
She nodded and walked behind him to the table where the drinks were.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked  
  
Rose pointed to a glass of whisky  
  
"Whisky? are you sure?" Harry asked  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Are you ok? you're so quiet?" Harry asked. giving her the glass.  
  
She nodded drinking the whisky up and smiled.  
  
"Wh-" Harry wanted to ask but she kissed him again.  
  
Harry deepened the kiss, but Rose broke off.  
  
Harry gave her a confused look. She smiled, grabbing Harry's hand and took his drink with her other hand and putted it back on the table.  
  
She guided him to the Ravenclaw portrait, giving him an asking look.  
  
Harry nodded and they both walked out of the Ravenclaw tower.  
  
**#**  
  
"Are we going to my room?" Harry asked, when he noticed they were going that way. "How do you know where my tower is?" He was a little bit worried about the not speaking thing.  
  
Rose smiled pushing him against the wall, giving him a little kiss on his lips. After that she grabbed his hand again, running to his portrait.  
  
Harry said the password and they walked in.  
  
Rose walked to the fire, sitting on the couch. Harry sat down next to her putting on the fire. she turned her face to him and cached his eyes.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes" Harry said cupping her face in his hands "They look familiar, they look like Draco's"  
  
Rosa's eyes went big and before Harry even noticed, they were kissing again. This time Harry didn't deepened the kiss, afraid she would turn away again. To his relieve he felt her tongue pressing against his lips. He opened his mouth letting her in, Rosa leaned backwards pulling Harry on top of her.  
  
"You're a good kisser" Harry said when the kiss ended. she smiled, kissing him again.  
  
In the kiss Harry took of her mask and her hat.  
  
When he opened his eyes again. he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He screamed jumping up. "DRACO?"  
  
Draco laughed "Yeah, Harry it's me"  
  
"You....You....ARG" Harry said "I... UGH that is disgusting! I kissed you"  
  
"And you liked it" Draco smirked.  
  
"Yeah, that was before I knew it was you" Harry said angrily "I just cant believe you did that to me! This is not fair"  
  
"Yes, it is Harry. Don't say you didn't feel any chemistry" Draco said standing up.  
  
"I didn't" Harry yelled.  
  
"Prove it" Draco said.  
  
"How?" Harry asked  
  
"Kiss me again and tell me you didn't feel any chemistry" Draco said "If you don't... I'll obey you tomorrow"  
  
Harry hesitated. "Ok" he said not really sure of what he was doing. he stepped closer to Draco and leaned forward. as their lips touched Harry shivered. Their kiss deepened, Harry felt Draco's tongue slid into his mouth.  
  
"I didn't feel anything" Harry said, turning away. He couldn't stand to look one second longer into Draco's beautiful eyes. suddenly he realised he knew it was Draco all along. The way Draco touched his hand, the warm feeling. he had that after dinner too, when Draco touched his hand.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. they just stood there not looking at each other, but in their minds they were both holding on to each other, not wanting to let go.  
  
"I'll be in your room, tomorrow at six" Draco said breaking the silence. He walked to his bedroom door. Harry couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"I lied" Harry admitted. "I'll be in your room at six" Harry ran into his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
leaning against his door:  
  
Why did you do that? You could have just lied. a voice in his head said, but Harry knew he couldn't have lied about that.  
  
Am I gay? Harry thought letting himself fall on his bed. "NO I'M NOT, I CANT BE! this cant be happening, Draco must have put something into my drink. Tomorrow I'm back to normal" Harry said to himself.  
  
"You know I didn't do that" Draco said entering his room "Sorry, I couldn't help hearing you say that"  
  
"I know, I'm just confused" Harry said "How did you... you had..."  
  
"Boobs? Just used a potion that gave be Female Curves," Draco smiled. "and about that confused part.. I'm too. I didn't know what came into me, my plan was to dump you in front of everybody. but instead I kissed you" Draco said looking down  
  
"Are you gay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't know" Draco answered  
  
"What do you mean you don't know, you said you would after you kissed a guy. well you did" Harry said angrily  
  
"It's not that simple Harry! you know that!" Draco said. turning around  
  
"Draco, I'll be in your room tomorrow at six. Try to be gentle" Harry smiled as Draco left his room.  
  
"Am I gay?" He asked himself again after he stared at the wall for a couple of minutes.  
  
"We'll see that tomorrow" Draco's voice said from the other side of the door, apparently he waited there.  
  
"I know" Harry said to himself and Draco.  
  
He turned around and without even taking of his clothes or brushing his teeth, he fell asleep.  
  
***#***  
  
That was Chapter 7! I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and review! *X* Cherish 


	8. The evening of the bet

HEY!! London was great! I've been to The Lion King (the musical) It was so beautiful!! And of course I've been shopping which was really fun too! I wrote this chapter in London and it took me really long, so I hope it was worth it! Read it quickly! *X* cherish ...Oh by the way, I Heard this terrible rumour about Tom Felton. Is he really GAY? If somebody knows the answer, please TELL ME! I'm dying to know the truth!..  
**&&&**  
Harry woke up, his mouth was dry and all his clothes were still on.  
  
"Ugh, What happened to me?" Harry asked himself. Then he remembered everything. Draco being Rose, he kissing Draco instead of Rose, Draco asking him if he wasn't feeling any chemistry between them and he kissing Draco again to prove he wasn't feeling chemistry...But he was... He had to obey Draco tonight because he felt something...  
  
Harry stood up, this was getting way to weird for him. It was so confusing!  
  
After he showered for an half hour he stood in front of the mirror.  
  
"I have to think straight here" Harry said to his reflection  
  
"straight...am I straight? I've never felt something for a boy before... I'm not feeling anything for a boy! Get over it! It was a mistake, I wasn't sober. I was feeling things that aren't there" Harry said grabbing his head "What am I doing to myself? I don't like Draco, I don't. He means nothing to me, Nothing. It was just a game yesterday, I felt no chemistry at all. And even if I did... I'll never ever be with a boy like Draco! He's my enemy, he's the devil himself. He's a tool of his father, and his father is a took of Voldemort. He's nobody! I don't want to be with him! EVER!"  
  
UGH this is not helping at all, Harry thought, putting on his clothes. It was time to talk to Ron. He had to ask Ron for some advise. He shivered as he opened his door and stiffened when he saw Draco sitting on the couch. He felt the strong inclination to kiss Draco. NO, you are not feeling this, Harry thought.  
  
He felt Draco's eyes burn in his back as he walked to the portrait and opened it. Must I say something before I leave?, Harry asked himself.  
  
"Bye" He muttered softly with a hoarse voice. Much softer than he intended.  
  
But Draco didn't reply.  
  
*  
  
Harry went to the Gryffindor Tower. He knew Ron was there. It bugged him Draco didn't reply. Maybe he didn't hear me, I was talking so soft. Harry thought.  
  
He walked into the common room. Ron was sitting before the fire, apparently doing nothing. And Hermione was sitting at the table, reading a book. No she wasn't her eyes weren't moving, she was staring to her book. None of them Noticed Harry came in.  
  
Harry walked to Ron, he had to wave his hand before his face a couple of times before Ron noticed he was standing beside him.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Harry whispered, Ron nodded and they walked to the boys dorm.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked "How did it go, yesterday?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't what I expected. Rose wasn't Rose" Harry said  
  
"What do you mean? she turned into a wild animal when you were having sex?" Ron laughed.  
  
"No, Rose was Draco... I mean Draco'd dressed himself as Rose" Harry smiled "I kissed Draco"  
  
"UGH!" Ron yelled with a dirty look on his face "That is disgusting!"  
  
"Well, that's the point... It wasn't" Harry said looking to the ground.  
  
"Harry...what are you trying to say?" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"I don't know Ron!" Harry said letting himself fall on one of the beds. "There was chemistry between us... It felt good..."  
  
"Are you telling me you are gay? Are you telling me you like Draco?" Ron asked confused  
  
"I don't know, maybe I felt it because I wasn't sober" Harry said "I really don't know"  
  
"When exactly did you find out?" Ron asked, letting himself fall on his bed too.  
  
"We were kissing on the couch and I pulled of his mask and hat. I saw it was Draco. He asked after I yelled at him if I wasn't feeling something. I said: no, he asked me to prove it by kissing him again. I did and lied that I wasn't feeling anything. he wal-"  
  
"Wait a minute, your going to quickly" Ron said interrupting Harry "You lied? I mean... you were feeling something?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry said "And I lost the bet"  
  
"But it's not six yet" Ron said confused  
  
"I know, but Draco said I was the winner if I wasn't feeling anything. And if I was he was" Harry said  
  
"But you said you lied..."  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't finished. Before he walked to his door I said I lied and that I would be in his room at six" Harry confessed "And this morning I wanted to walk over him and kiss him"  
  
"This is bad, Harry" Ron said. "Really bad"  
  
"I know.. what must I do?" Harry asked  
  
"Wait until tonight and find out how Draco's feeling" Ron answered.  
  
"don't you... you know... find me strange?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, but I have to get used to it though" Ron said.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said, hugging Ron for a few seconds "So what's up with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, trying not to blush  
  
"I mean the way you and Mione were acting when I stepped into the common room" Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh...well" Ron blushed, looking to his shoos "After you left the party Mione kissed me"  
  
"What?" Harry yelled  
  
"Yeah... and..." Ron blushed again  
  
"There's an and?" Harry asked surprised  
  
"And...we...um... didit" Ron said quickly as if was one word.  
  
"You did it?" Harry asked, squeezing in Ron's arm.  
  
"Shh.. Not so hard" Ron said angrily, walking to the window "Yes, but..."  
  
"Oh...there's a but too" Harry said sitting down on the bed again.  
  
"But we aren't talking... I woke up with Mione in my arms... Watched her wake up... It was really awkward, I didn't know what to say. She said she was going to take a shower and well, she disappeared. and we haven't talked about it" Ron said sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"Oh...Well you should talk about it... you know that don't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what if she didn't like it or she doesn't want me?" Ron asked insecure.  
  
"I'm sure she did like it, Ron. You worry to much" Harry said "Just go to her"  
  
"Mmm, Maybe I will... But first I have to find out what to say" Ron said.  
  
"Well, you do that. I have to do some homework" Harry smiled, walking to the door. "Thanks for your advise"  
  
"Your welcome" Ron smiled  
  
**  
  
Harry stood before Draco's door. He'd spent the whole day thinking and yelling to himself. He tried to do his homework, but that failed miserable. He'd putted the wrong things in his potion, making it blow up in his face.  
  
He had the feeling that he never felt this nervous in his life. He really wanted to walk in and see Draco, but he was afraid what was happening to him. Two days ago he knew what he wanted when he left school; Find a good job, Marry, Have children. But now... he wasn't sure what he wanted. of course he could marry someone if he was gay and have children, but somehow it wasn't the same.  
  
Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in. You are 2 minutes late" Draco's voice said  
  
He opened the door and walked into the warm, cosy room. He saw Draco was sitting on the couch before the fire, smirking in his direction. Harry felt his heart skipping a beat as he saw Draco's face, which was lightened by the fire. Harry smiled, closing the door behind him  
  
"Ready to lose your virginity, Potter?" Draco asked with one eyebrow in the air, giving him a really arrogant look on his face.  
  
That must be a joke, Harry thought. He laughed weakly.  
  
"Do you think that's funny, Potter?" Draco asked "I was being bloody serious"  
  
Harry stiffened, his smiled disappeared. OHMIGOD, he's calling me Potter and he's serious....NO this cant be happening. "Just like that? You cant do that to me"  
  
"Oh, but I can" Draco smirked "You have got to obey ME, so I can"  
  
"That's not fair. I-"  
  
"I warned you, Potter! I warned you enough times and yesterday you even had the chance to turn it all around" Draco said standing up, making Harry shiver.  
  
"But I didn't want to lie" Harry panicked.  
  
"YOU LIED! because you're not sure! You made me think this was going to work. But you know what? I heard you in the bathroom! So tell me what are you feeling?" Draco asked angrily.  
  
"Weird, Draco I-" Harry tried to explain but Draco broke him off.  
  
"That's all?" Draco asked walking towards Harry.  
  
"Well No, but I want to explain what that was in the bathroom" Harry said walking towards Draco.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't feeling anything. But it didn't work, because when I walked in I was feeling that feeling again" Harry said.  
  
"..." Draco was stunned he walked towards the couch, followed by Harry. Harry sat down on the other couch.  
  
There was a silence. Harry watched Draco who seemed to be completely lost in his thoughts. Harry didn't want to interrupt. This is going really wrong, Harry thought. He looks so gorgeous when he's thinking and staring like that. No wonder girls like him so much... This is getting really to weird. I've never looked at a boy like that. I'm actually judging him, I never do that with other boys like Ron or something... I wonder what Draco'll make me do. I explained what happened in the bathroom, but he seemed to be really serious about me losing my virginity. But if I don't want to, how could he? I don't want to right? well maybe I do but I always thought my first time would be with a girl. a boy didn't even cross my mind... Strange really, up until about a week ago I never thought about it. Strange how things can change so suddenly... OH this is taking way to long. he's been sitting there for 5 minutes, staring. I'm getting bored here. I should get him out of his thoughts...  
  
Harry walked over to Draco and waved his hand before his eyes. It had effect, Draco blinked with his eyes and said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I was getting a little bit bored with you lost in thoughts like that" Harry smiled sitting on the couch again.  
  
"Really? Well what do you want to do?" Draco smiled.  
  
"I don't know... What do you want to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't know. What do you want to do?" Draco asked  
  
"I don't know. What do You want to do?" Harry smiled.  
  
"I don't know. wh- Grr This is getting annoying, Potter" Draco growled.  
  
"I know... So What do you want to do?" Harry laughed.  
  
"You annoying little Brat" Draco yelled jumping up and pushing harry on the ground between the table and the couch. Draco quickly climbed on top of Harry, pushing Harry's hands on the ground above his head.  
  
Their faces were really close to each other.  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes. He felt Draco's warm breath on his face. He noticed Draco had a beautiful skin, pale and smooth. His eyebrows were shaped just perfect, not to hairy and they were dark which was perfect, because his hair was blond. His cheeks were flushed for some reason. Harry hoped it was because he knew Harry was observing him. Suddenly he felt he was flushing too, because he realised Draco was most probably observing him too. His eyes wandered to Draco's mouth, which was more than perfect. His lips were so inviting. Draco's tongue came out and wetted them, making them even more perfect to kiss.  
  
"I want to kiss you, right n-" Harry said and it was out his mouth before he even noticed it. The flush turned into a blush. Harry turned his head, feeling really embarrassed.  
  
"Why don't you?" Draco asked. he softly grabbed Harry's chin and turned it towards him again, catching Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry panicked for a moment. He didn't know what to say. he asked himself that question and there was no answer. He didn't have any excuse.  
  
"Because you don't order me to" was the only thing he could come up with.  
  
"I want you to kiss me without me asking for it" Draco replied. His head leaned forward even more, making their noses touch. with one finger he trailed over Harry's lips.  
  
"Your wish is my command" Harry smiled capturing Draco's lips in a kiss, but Draco broke off.  
  
"My wish?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Yes, your wish" Harry laughed  
  
"But I didn't ask you to kiss me..." Draco said even more confused.  
  
"Yes you did" Harry smiled "You said you Wanted me to kiss you without asking, so you asked"  
  
"Oh shut up" Draco laughed. He kissed Harry again, but he didn't make any demands. He wasn't sure what Harry wanted. So he brushed his lips against Harry's and waited... Harry on his turn didn't know what Draco wanted and waited as well, making it a really long kiss without any demands.  
  
"I'm sorry" Draco muttered, blushing  
  
"For what?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of still lying on top of you" Draco laughed.  
  
Harry smiled "I didn't notice with you being to skinny"  
  
"I'm skinny? You are skinny!" Draco smiled, standing up and reaching out his hand to Harry "I'm just light, because I'm so muscular"  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled himself up "Muscular? You wish!"  
  
"You are really annoying, Potty!" Draco laughed "Just because you don't have any muscles, doesn't mean I haven't got any either"  
  
"I have muscles!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Really? What did you do? Put a spell on them to make them disappear?" Draco laughed running through his room with Harry behind him.  
  
"UGH! You are so annoying!" Harry yelled trying to catch Draco.  
  
"Not as annoying as you are" Draco laughed, letting himself fall on the couch.  
  
Harry followed his example and fell on the other couch. They were both panting and after little while Harry asked.  
  
"So, What do you want to do?"  
  
"OH No, Potter. We are Not going to start that again. But to answer your question... Lets go flying" Draco said standing up, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him from the couch. Harry who didn't expected it fell on the floor, making Draco laugh.  
  
"You really need to do something about your clumsiness" Draco laughed. "Get your firebold"  
  
Harry stood up, but before he walked away he tackled Draco. Draco fell on the floor, right on his ass. Harry laughed before running away to get his firebold.  
  
***  
  
Harry came into the room again, this time with his firebold in his hands. He saw Draco was ready too and walked to the door.  
  
"Are you crazy, Harry?" Draco asked "It's much shorter this way" He stood on the edge of his window room and kicked off.  
  
Harry got on his firebold too and flew through the window.  
  
"Do you have a new broom?" Harry asked, seeing Draco with a brown broom instead of a black one.  
  
"Yeah, my father insisted that I bought the same broom as you have" Draco smiled "He really wants me to win the next match against Gryffindor"  
  
"I see..." Harry said "So where are we going?"  
  
"Don't know. We could go to the Quidditch field, but there may be people there. And I don't want them to see us together. So lets go to the lake" Draco said, speeding up a bit.  
  
"Good idea" Harry smiled, speeding up too. "Want to race?"  
  
"I don't really see a point in doing that.. I'll win anyway" Draco smirked.  
  
"You wish" Harry yelled speeding up a bit. He landed just before the lake. "From here to the other side and back" Harry smiled when Draco landed next to him.  
  
"Fine!" Draco smiled.  
  
"Ready...Steady...GO!" Harry quickly mounted his broom and kicked of. He putted his chin on his broom, making himself as small as possible. Draco was flying right behind him. catching up with him.  
  
Harry speeded up even more when he saw Draco was flying next to him. He's really good, Harry thought. But I'm better!  
  
He saw the other side of the lake come closer and closer. If he wanted to win he would have to stop and turn very quickly. Luckily Harry'd practised that really much last year. He slowed down a little bit, so Draco was flying next to him again. As soon as he saw green grass underneath him he stopped, turned and flew the opposite direction again.  
  
Harry smiled, because he knew Draco wasn't able to turn as quickly as he did.  
  
But to his surprise he saw Draco was flying right behind him again. At top speed he crossed the grass again, with Draco hot on his heels.  
  
"I Won!" Harry panted, smiling.  
  
"Bugger!" Draco muttered throwing his broom on the ground.  
  
"I must say... you've improved really much" Harry smiled picking up Draco's broom and giving it back to Draco again.  
  
"My dad is so going to kill me," Draco said, going through his hair "Please don't mention this to anyone. My dad has spies everywhere"  
  
"I wont, speaking of your dad... what did you hear this morning when I was in the bathroom?" Harry asked shyly, not wanting to upset Draco.  
  
"Enough to make me go crazy! And find out how your really feeling about me" Draco whispered hoarsely, before mounting his broom again and kicked of before Harry could stop him.  
  
Quickly Harry did the same flying close behind him. I shouldn't have asked that question, This is my fault, Harry blamed himself. But he has to know!  
  
Little by little he catched up and when he was flying next to Draco he saw Draco had his eyes closed.  
  
He softly grabbed Draco's arm to get his attention. He signed Draco to land.  
  
"What?" Draco asked when they were on the ground again.  
  
"I didn't mean a thing I said" Harry said to the back of Draco's head (he'd turned around)  
  
"Why would I have kissed you, if I did?" turning Draco around.  
  
"To make me feel stupid and hurt" Draco muttered looking to the ground.  
  
"You know as well as I do that I wouldn't do such a thing" Harry smiled searching for Draco's eyes, but they didn't want to be found. "I know you aren't the devil or anything else I said"  
  
"But I act like one!" Draco yelled, walking away from Harry again. "Nobody knows the real me, Nobody!"  
  
"I do a little bit" Harry said walking after Draco, who suddenly turned around  
  
"You said I was a tool of my father and you know what? I Fucking AM" Draco yelled right into Harry's face.  
  
"You don't have to be" Harry said trying to calm Draco down "Lets go inside. It's getting cold. We could drink tea"  
  
"I don't want to drink tea. My father and I always drink that" Draco smiled weakly.  
  
"We'll drink coffee" Harry smiled, glad Draco was smiling a bit.  
  
"UGH, I hate Coffee" Draco said with a dirty face.  
  
"You are impossible, do you know that?" Harry laughed putting his arm around Draco's shoulder "We drink tea together too, so you could try it"  
  
"I know, tea will be fine" Draco smiled giving Harry a little kiss on his cheek. they both blushed.  
  
****  
  
Inside again,  
  
Draco and Harry were both sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in their hands. They were both drinking their tea in silence, until Harry couldn't bear the silence any longer.  
  
"Aren't you afraid your dad is going to appear while we're sitting here?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, he wont come again for about a month" Draco answered with an expressionless face. "I have a question for you too"  
  
"Shoot" Harry smiled  
  
"Could we become friends?" Draco asked looking into his teacup.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Harry said, happy Draco was asking that question. "If we try"  
  
"And more than that?" Draco asked looking even more into his teacup.  
  
"I...I don't know. I really like you, but... I'm not sure if I'm straight or not" Harry stuttered, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Draco, but to give him false hopes wasn't fair either.  
  
"But what was that kiss you gave me, didn't it mean anything to you?" Draco asked hoarsely looking up.  
  
"Yes..., no... yes it did...Grr" Harry grumbled "This is so confusing... What did it mean to you?"  
  
"Everything and nothing" Draco smiled. "I don't think I ever had such a beautiful and loving kiss in my entire life... but if you don't feel that way... then there is nothing"  
  
"But are you gay then? or are you still kind of finding out?" Harry asked, feeling a little bit confused.  
  
"I think I'm gay... I'm not going to tell you why I think that, that would be to humiliating for me" Draco smiled. "But do you mind if I just find out a little bit more?"  
  
"Sure" Harry smiled  
  
"Great!" Draco practically yelled, jumping up and walking towards Harry.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, watching Draco walking towards him and suddenly chance his direction  
  
"I'm going on an expedition" Draco said with a mysterious voice. He walked towards the fire place, grabbed a tropical helmet and putted it on his head. Making Harry laugh.  
  
He walked towards Harry again.  
  
"And why are you going on expedition" Harry asked laughing.  
  
"I'm doing some 'finding out'" Draco answered underneath the overlarge helmet. He was no standing before Harry, between his legs. "You said you didn't mind"  
  
Harry took of the helmet and looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Well you didn't mention I was the guinea pig" He laughed  
  
"Oh didn't I?" Draco said histrionics slamming his hand before his mouth and acted as if he was going to faint. "Well you do now!" He smiled pushing Harry backwards  
  
"And haven't I got anything to say about this" Harry asked, raising one eyebrow. and looking right into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Nope" Draco smiled leaning forwards a little bit more, their lips were now only a millimetre apart from each other. "Unless you don't want to"  
  
"Well, I don't want to interrupt your expedition. you may discover really important things" Harry smiled looking down to Draco's lips.  
  
"Good" Draco said, biting on Harry's lip a bit. He wetted them with his tongue. Softy he took the teacup out of Harry's hand and putted it, without looking away from Harry's eyes, on the table  
  
"What are you going to discover?" Harry asked shivering a bit.  
  
"You'll see" Draco smiled. he moved his hands. With the fingertips of one hand and a feather-light touch, Draco reached up and brushed a few soft strands back, then let his fingers trail down the side of Harry's face. Draco leaned forward to kiss him. He hesitated for a fraction of a second, He could feel Harry's breath on his face. Then their lips met. Draco slipped his arm around Harry's waist, slowly drawling their bodies together, as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Harry was a little bit surprised about the way he was feeling when the kiss ended, he'd felt the soft touch of Draco's tongue in his mouth and was longing for more.  
  
"Mmm" Draco said with a faked thinking look on his face "I have discovered something, but I'm not quite sure... We'll have to do it again"  
  
Harry smiled, "We'll have to do that in a comfortable position" pulling Draco on his lap. Draco laughed a little surprised.  
  
"You liked it" Draco smiled back, sitting on Harry's lap.  
  
"How could I not" Harry said "Well, go on... I don't have all night"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows "Oh yes you have!" And he kissed Harry again.  
  
"I'm definitely gay" Draco smiled when the kiss was over "No girl can make me feel the way I feel when I kiss you...actually nobody can"  
  
"I'm just a really good kisser" Harry smiled arrogant  
  
"I was talking about the feeling, not the kiss darlin" Draco smirked.  
  
"What's the time?" Harry asked to change the subject (he wasn't sure how he was feeling about the kiss. He liked it and it felt good, but he had to think about it. But he didn't want Draco to ask him what he was feeling. It would only disappoint him)  
  
"10:10... 10:10!?" Draco yelled surprised "Time flies when your having fun"  
  
Harry felt a little bit disappointed, he yawned.  
  
"Getting tired?" Draco asked  
  
"A little" Harry giggled.  
  
Draco jumped of Harry's lap "Do you want to sleep... I mean you could stay over...not that there is any point in staying... but you could and... I would like it... and if you like to...I-" He muttered.  
  
"Draco, it's ok... I'll stay, but where must I sleep?" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
"Uh, on the other side of my bed?" Draco blushed. "If you don't mind"  
  
"If you stay on your side I don't" Harry laughed.  
  
*****  
  
In bed:  
  
"Harry are you asleep?" Draco asked lying on the other side of the bed, looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes" Harry joked.  
  
"Well, if that's the case" Draco smirked, moving towards Harry.  
  
"Stay on your side, Malfoy" Harry warned.  
  
"But I'm cold" Draco said with a tiny voice  
  
"Why didn't you say so" Harry laughed, turning around and putting one arm around Draco's waist.  
  
Draco turned over, so that his back was against Harry's chest. Draco felt safe for the first time in his life...  
  
******  
  
Did you like it? I sure hope you did! Please review *X* Cherish 


	9. Troubles

Hey!! Thank you so much for telling me Tom Felton isn't gay! It made me so happy, although the fact the has a girlfriend... *sobs* If you wanted to know why I was asking, this is the article:  
  
Potter Bad Boy Felton and Randall: More than just friends? Recent events show, that bad boy Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy) and Edward Randall (Justin Finch Fletchley) are more than close friends. As noticed by people on set, the cast and extras of the new Harry Potter movie "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" knew that Tom and Edward got on well. Best friends they would say. After celebrating the release of the second Harry Potter movie, Edward and Tom were spotted in London 3 days after the Harry Potter premiere (6th November) in London's high street coffee shop "Starbucks". Tom- wearing a blue, Nike hooded top with blue jeans and a white baseball cap on, and Edward  
  
wearing a navy-blue baseball cap, a red t-shirt and white tracksuit bottoms went into Starbucks at approximately 10:30 in the morning, laughing and talking with Edward. To passers by, it seemed that Tom and Edward went into Starbucks to relax,and enjoy their day off. Not long afterwards, Tom and Edward sat next to the corner window, with two mugs of tea or coffee, and a cheesecake. About half an hour later, conversation slowed down. And Justin lent into Tom's ear and whispered something into it. Seconds later they burst out laughing and Edward fell out of his seat. Tom stood up from his seat and helped Edward up from the floor, as Edward stood up, he lent into Tom's face and kissed him on the lips for about 5 seconds. After that, Tom and Edward looked flushed at what just happened, and they left Starbucks hurriedly, holding hands, and looking nderneath their baseball caps.  
  
Sources tell us that Edward and Tom "looked as if they enjoyed hemselves, and were continually touching each others hands". It eems that it's no longer the fake romance between Katharine Nicholson and Tom Felton that exist around the world, but now the two lovebirds Edward Randall and Tom Felton are in fact a couple for teens to mourn over. Friends of Chris Felton tell us: "Tom's parents are fine with this  
  
whole thing. Since Chris Felton (Toms older brother) is gay, it as to be expected really". Ever since, Edward and Tom have been seen meeting up secretly around London. Not acting suspicious apparently. By Mark Prince.  
  
Back to my story! Read and Review! *X* Cherish  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Draco woke up it was 5:30. He looked up at the ceiling of this four-poster bed and felt a body all strangled in his, the brown haired boy was right underneath him. He could feel the soft brown hair tickle his chin. One arm was around his waist, tightly. The head rested on his chest. One leg was between his legs, he couldn't find the other one. He felt the persons breath softly on his chest and shivered.  
  
He was actually feeling happy, holding this person in his arms. He felt loved, although he wasn't sure about the feelings the other person was feeling. But there was still one little thing hanging in the air... This person was a boy and not just a boy... It was the boy he hated for so long. the boy who stands for everything he was against, or supposed to be against. The one boy his father couldn't stand, the one boy he couldn't have... Harry Potter.  
  
I love him, don't I? Draco was asking himself. Why is the person I want so unreachable... He's lying in my arms, but when he wakes up he'll be in shock. He'll walk away, He knows we cant be together... because of my father, because of his friends, because of everything around us.  
  
#*#  
  
Harry woke up.  
  
He was lying in this bed he didn't recognise for a moment, alone. Harry frowned, Where is Draco? It's 6:30 and Draco isn't in his bed. Harry raised his head to look in the room, his eyes went from one side of the room to the other. He saw Draco was sitting before the fire, folded up in his chair, looking into the fire.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked carefully, stepping out of the bed. luckily the room wasn't cold.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" Draco asked nearly whispering.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused  
  
"With you and me" Draco replied "We cant be together, can we?"  
  
Harry was a little bit stunned by this question, a silence fell. Both of them were thinking.  
  
I don't even know if I'm gay yet. How could he ask that question to me? I don't want to hurt him, I care about him... But he's right we cant be together, we cant. There are to many things, to many reasons not to. Harry thought.  
  
"You're right" Harry said after a long silence. "We're to different"  
  
"That all? Do you love me? I have the feeling you don't love me half the way I love you" Draco said hoarsely.  
  
"I do care about you, but please don't ask me this now. It's just such a mess in my head" Harry responded even more hoarsely than Draco.  
  
"I think it's best we don't see each other for a while" Draco said not looking at Harry.  
  
Harry couldn't believe Draco was saying this to him, How could he after what happened yesterday. How could he? He felt tears come into his eyes, but he didn't want Draco to see them so he turned around. And walked through the bathroom to his own bedroom, without saying goodbye.  
  
&*&  
  
Harry was sitting at breakfast, not speaking to his friends at all. No hello's, No how are you's.. Nothing.  
  
Hermione putted some food on his plate, but he didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on that one boy with the blond hair.  
  
He heard words around him, but somehow his brains couldn't bring them to a sentence. waving hands before his face wasn't helping either.  
  
Draco seemed to act normal, he was eating and talking to his friends. His eyes didn't want to be found or captured.  
  
Until that moment, everything seemed to stop. The noise around him, the waving before his eyes. Only Draco's beautiful eyes were there, nothing else. He was drowning in his eyes. He couldn't look away, Now he realised Draco wasn't eating at all. He was just playing with it and he wasn't talking to his friends. He was yelling at them, telling them to go away.  
  
His mind was screaming: Look away. His heart was screaming: Go to him.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. the only thing he could do was compromise, by staring to this beautiful boy.  
  
*&*&*&*&  
  
Harry messed up everything he did that day. First there was potions:  
  
"What are we doing today, Potter?"  
  
"No, I'm just fine" Harry answered, not thinking. He heard laughing, but he couldn't understand what was so funny.  
  
"I wasn't asking how you're doing, Potter" Snape's angry voice nearly yelled. "That'll be detention at eight, for not paying Attention. Maybe Mr Malfoy will answer the question"  
  
"I'm just fine too" Draco answered.  
  
"I wasn't asking That" Snape yelled this time "I cant believe this. Here is the question again Mr Malfoy: What are we doing today?"  
  
Draco blushed "Ehm... I don't know"  
  
"Go- What? You don't know? I said the answer to that question not even two minutes ago! 10 points from Gryffindor, and for both of you Detention"  
  
Harry couldn't believe this! He answered the question just as bad as Draco did! That meant Draco wasn't here with his mind too. Maybe he is thinking of me... I want him to think about me... I Hope he's thinking about me... Harry thought.  
  
He got extra homework with Herbiology:  
  
"Harry, dear, Do you understand anything of what I just said?"  
  
"What did you just say?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't find that funny Mr Potter"  
  
"It wasn't a joke" Harry replied, mentally slapping himself in the face for that answer.  
  
"You'll get extra homework, Mr Potter. Clearly you didn't listen to what I just said. I think you should rewrite it four times for me, pages 22, 23, 24, 25 and 26. And I want it on my desk first thing in the morning. I Will check it on spells"  
  
Harry couldn't care that much. The only thing that was on his mind was: Detention with Draco.  
  
With Quidditch practice he flew against the stand. Causing himself a nasty bump and a major Head-ache.  
  
Harry was lying on his bed still having a headache. It took him 2 hours to write his Herbiology homework. next to that he had to be finished with the rest of his homework before eight, which was really hard. Harry didn't have any dinner, because of that. He was exhausted and it was just 19:45.  
  
Harry's mind was screaming again. In about 15 minutes you have to face Draco again, What are you going to do? Faint? You're acting like an idiot, like a schoolgirl in love. Get over it! It didn't work, He doesn't want you.  
  
Suddenly the bathroom door opened. Draco was standing in the doorway, with a smirk on his face.  
  
The smirk turned into an angry face "What did you do to me? You son of a bitch!"  
  
"Draco I-" Harry said standing up, completely surprised.  
  
"DON'T Call me That! You know my name!" Draco said even more angry.  
  
At that moment Hermione ran into Harry's bedroom, followed by Dumbledore. It took both of the boys in surprise.  
  
"Draco? Are you ok?" Hermione asked walking up to Draco.  
  
"DON'T You Dare Call Me That, MUDBLOOD" Draco yelled right into Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione turned around, facing Dumbledore.  
  
"We're to late" She nearly cried.  
  
"What the h-" Harry yelled being really confused.  
  
"Patience, Harry. We'll tell you what happened. We have to take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing first" Dumbledore said, casting a spell on Draco so he would co-operate. "Come with us Harry"  
  
Hermione dragged a still confused Harry behind her, following Dumbledore to the hospital wing.  
  
"Mione, please explain" Harry said with an asking look on his face  
  
"It's all my fault, I was so caught up with my own problems I didn't pay any attention to what you told me about the towel. Until tonight when Ron told me about you being... Well anyway, I remembered and with Ron's help I found out what was going to happen if he would smell the towel again. I tried to warn Draco in time I really did" Hermione cried.  
  
"What is going to happen, Moine? I need to know" Harry asked, putting his arm around Hermione.  
  
"It already did, Harry. His hart is frozen, for him Love no longer exists. He's evil now" Hermione cried even harder.  
  
"That...That cant be. Is there a cure?" Harry asked, nearly crying himself.  
  
"There is" Dumbledore interfered their conversation "A really hard one"  
  
"Well... What is it?" Harry asked inpatient.  
  
"I'll tell you, when we brought him to the hospital wing. Harry, we'll have to lock him up, like in a cage. He's dangerous now" Dumbledore said with a really serious voice.  
  
They got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey helped Dumbledore putting Draco into one of the beds. The bed stood in the middle of the room.  
  
Harry watched Dumbledore putting a spell on Draco, so he'd be unconscious, and a spell on the air around Draco's bed.  
  
"Harry, I've putted Draco into a cage. He cant go through, it's like glass. We can go in, but I have to forbid you that. It's to dangerous" Dumbledore said turning to Harry "Lets sit on the bed, I'll explain everything. But first I want to thank you"  
  
"Thank me?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Yes, Harry Thank you. If you didn't Love Draco the way you do, we wouldn't have noticed this curse. And if you wouldn't have been suspicious about that towel..." Dumbledore smiled  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked  
  
"Because of you I know the real Draco. He would have smelled the tower earlier if you didn't Love him as much as you did yesterday" Dumbledore smiled, this time with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"You know about yesterday?" Harry asked, blushing a little  
  
"Yes I do" Dumbledore smiled. "But as Hermione explained to you, Draco's heart is frozen. He doesn't feel love anymore. He's evil and he'll obey his father in every way"  
  
"And what must we do?" Harry asked, trying not to cry.  
  
"We have to make him feel love again" Dumbledore said, pushing his glasses up. "It seems impossible, and it would be. If he didn't love you as much as he does, inside"  
  
"You mean He Loves ME?" Harry smiled  
  
"Yes, inside. He has a weak spot, You. You're the only one who can heal him" Dumbledore said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"How?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'll have to talk to him, love him. It'll go slow, I have to warn you. This curse is really powerful and really hard to break. You'll sleep near him and you wont have to follow classes. The only thing you have to do is talk to Draco. He's in what muggles call coma, that way the curse wont effect him any more than it already did. He can hear everything you say and feel everything you do. When the time is right, I'll take him out of his coma and you two can talk to each other. But for now, you're the one who's talking. I know it's hard but you'll have to open your heart to him. I don't know how effective my coma curse is, so you cant go into the cage" Dumbledore explained.  
  
"So I cant..." Harry asked disappointed  
  
"No Harry, you cant go in and Hug or Kiss him" Dumbledore smiled "unless you trust him with all your heart... But he can hurt you Harry. You're touch can wake him and he could seriously hurt you. He doesn't need a wand to do that"  
  
"Right" Harry said, trying to understand what was going on. "So...ehm... what do I say to him?"  
  
"Anything" Dumbledore smiled. "Anything you want. I'll have your bed transported here. Harry I don't like to say this, it's only going to increase the pressure on you. But I have to.., His life is in your hands. If the ministry of magic finds out about Draco, they'll send a Dementor. You know what I mean"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled "They cant!"  
  
"That's why I want to keep this a very strict secret! I'll tell the school you and Draco got into a very serious fight and that you are both recovering from it" Dumbledore said "If they walk into this room they wont see you or Draco. They can even walk right through you, but don't let that happen. It's rather painful." He looked to Hermione and Madame Pomfrey "Could you two keep this between the four of us?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
%&%  
  
That night Harry sat on his bed.  
  
"Draco?" He asked, knowing there wouldn't be any response "I know you can hear me, I just wanted to say... About this morning... I know what I want now, You... I just realise I knew it al along. We're not to different or anything like that. We just took the easy way out! And it was wrong, I know it was. With breakfast I couldn't get my eyes of you. With Potions and Herbiology I couldn't get you out of my mind and... I know that if you were awake you would laugh, but (walking up to the invisible wall) you got me so crazy I even flew into the stand with Quidditch training"  
  
To Harry's surprise, a weak smile appeared on Draco's face.  
  
"Oh! You're making fun of me mentally now he?" Harry smiled, he knew the real Draco was still in there.  
  
"Draco, I will make you better! I promise"  
  
&*&*&*&  
  
Sorry, the chapter was a little bit short. But I hope you liked it anyway! Don't forget to review! *X* Cherish 


	10. Whoopsie!

Hey! I'm sorry it took so long, had a bit of a writers block. I hope you like this chapter! It was so difficult writing it... I hope it's not boring or something like that! *X* and big hugs, Cherish  
  
Felton Malfoy: yeah, It's so annoying! But well some say it isn't true...So there is some hope (check my reviews)  
  
HP-Lover420: You nearly cried? OHMIGOD! That is so sweet! Thanks so much for your lovely review!!  
  
Loverboy: am I you favourite? YEEEY!! I'm HAPPY!!!  
  
Tom Felton lover.... : Nope, just an amateur. But thanks for your review, I jumped up and down across the room when I got it!!  
  
Harry potter RULEZZZZ: Thank you!! *blushes*  
  
Rei the Genki-Chan: yeey! toss it up on the site!! Thanks! Hugs, Cherish  
  
LenaLovely12 : you have a connection who's talking to the most sexiest guy on the planet? ARG!! Why cant I be you? I want to be you! I want to SEE Tom Felton!  
  
Demon-Child: thank you for that information, it made me really happy and of course relieved! *Giving you a Big Kiss*  
  
frizzy: Thank you!!  
  
And of course, Thanks to everybody who reviewed me!! Lots of Love, Cherish  
**####****###  
It had been already a week since Draco came into the hospital. Hermione'd visited Harry several times together with Ron. Harry often wondered what the deal was between them, but he didn't get to speak to Ron in private. So he couldn't ask it and to bring it up when they were both in the room wasn't such a good idea.  
  
The first day was really hard, Harry blamed himself for what happened to Draco. Dumbledore'd said that he had to love Draco to melt his heart. But how could Harry love Draco? Draco wasn't even awake so it couldn't grow.(was how Harry saw it) Harry had to punish himself mentally a hundred times, he wanted to walk into Draco's cage. But he knew he couldn't he would only make it worse.  
  
There were some other troubles in that week. Draco's 'friends' wanted to visit him, but of course it couldn't be permitted. If anyone saw Draco like this... They would suspect things. It took Madame Pomfrey an half hour to get rid of them, in the mean time Harry was scared. Scared they would find out and betray Draco. If that happened Harry would never get the chance to tell Draco how much he liked him and how much he wanted Draco to love him. How much he wanted to touch him, kiss him, hold him or just look in his eyes.  
  
That day he made a deal with himself, when Draco woke up. Draco and him would go bungee jumping or go in a cage near white sharks. They would do something really scary. Just to show Draco how scared he was that day.  
  
But that wasn't the worst day... Wednesday was the worst day! Lucius Malfoy'd found out about Draco lying in the hospital. Probably through his so called friends. Harry'd always hated Slytherins they were so heartless, so uncaring. Accept maybe Draco. But maybe Draco wasn't a real Slytherin. anyway. Lucius Malfoy was banging on the hospital door, waking Harry up.  
  
"I want to see my son" A cold voice said. "Open up"  
  
It alerted Harry immediately, this wasn't good at all. He panicked getting out of bed. He had to think quickly.  
  
"If you don't open this door Right Now, I'll just break it open" The voice warned speaking louder.  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked to Harry. Harry could see a little bit of fear in her eyes  
  
"It's Lucius" She whispered. "Stay calm, Dumbledore is coming this way"  
  
Harry nodded, grabbing his wand just in case. "invisicublius" Harry whispered pointing to Draco's bed, it was the only thing he could think about.  
  
"Good thinking" Madame Pomfrey smiled his way. "And just in time I see" she added when Lucius blew the door away.  
  
"Where the hell is my son!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Lucius" Dumbledore's soft and friendly voice said walking into the room too. "I can assure you that Draco's in good hands, very good hands"  
  
"Where is he?" Lucius asked with a red face, probably from anger.  
  
"He's sleeping, in that bed" Dumbledore lied pointing to Harry's bed, luckily the curtains weren't open.  
  
"I want to see him!" Lucius ordered  
  
"I'm afraid I cant let you go near him" Dumbledore spoke calmly "He has a very rare illness, I'm afraid it's contagious. Very contagious"  
  
"Contagious or not, I want to see him" Lucius ordered again, this time not that loud.  
  
"Are you sure? Even if it means you'll have to lie down for.let's see. three weeks" Dumbledore asked. "I wouldn't if I were you, I know you are very busy"  
  
"Why cant he hear me?" Lucius asked "The bed is only 10 meters away from here"  
  
"Because he's sleeping" Madame Pomfrey smiled "I putted him under a spell"  
  
"Tell him to write me!" Lucius said angry, leaving the room.  
  
"I cant believe he believed that" Harry smiled.  
  
"Not all people are as clever as you, Harry. Even if they are very powerful, doesn't mean they're clever" Dumbledore laughed. "I just hope he doesn't come back soon. I'll be leaving now, take care"  
  
**&**  
It was Saturday today, the night was long and cold and Harry couldn't sleep at all. He couldn't stand the side of Draco lying alone in a bed, shivering a little bit.  
  
"I would give everything if time could be rewind and I would be lying in your bed, just like last week" Harry whispered, feeling a little bit stupid talking to Draco like this. He had that every time he talked to Draco, it was so weird that he didn't answer. He got out of his bed to see Draco's face.  
  
"You know... you look like an angel when you're lying there like that" Harry smiled walking over to Draco's 'cage'. "I'm not allowed to come closer, you know that right?"  
  
Harry putted his hands against the cage. it looked like glass, but when you touched it, it was just like water. Ripples would spread around your fingers. Harry knew he could walk right in, but he didn't.  
  
Although he trusted Draco, the thought of walking in scared him a little. He knew Draco was a powerful wizard and that he could hurt Harry without even using a wand.  
  
Harry searched for things to talk about but his head was empty. He tried to remember the first time he ever saw Draco.  
  
"I remember seeing you on the train, in our first year... You offered me friendship and I turned you down. Maybe if you hadn't been such a jerk to Ron, I would have accepted you offer. But that wasn't the first time I saw you... I saw you getting on the train that day. You seemed nervous. You were saying goodbye to, I think it was you mother. And I remember I thought: He must be in my year too, look how nervous he is. rather cute. But that was before I spoke to you" Harry smiled "I always thought I was crazy ever thinking that, up until I think two weeks ago. Wait a minute, I saw you in that shop too. You were so cute."  
  
"...You know.. you hair is really messed up. You would hate it" Harry said after a long silence "It's not backwards anymore. It's hanging in front of your eyes and it's sticking against you cheeks. I-"  
  
"Hello Harry" Madame Pomfrey greeted Harry walking into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night" Harry asked surprised and a little embarrassed. Hoping she didn't hear him talk to Draco.  
  
"No it's not, it's 6:30. I'm going to wash Draco now" She smiled.  
  
"May I help?" Harry asked longing to touch Draco so much. "I know how he likes his hair... what kind of shampoo he likes"  
  
"Mmm... I'm not sure... But I think it's ok, if I put a stronger spell on him. But do you think he will be fine with the fact you are washing him? I mean he's strong, if he hates it he could wake up" She asked.  
  
"I'm sure he wont have any problems with it" A voice behind them said. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello professor" Harry smiled  
  
"I wanted to check my patient" Dumbledore smiled back. "How are you doing Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine... little bit bored sometimes" Harry confessed "It's really hard to find a subject to talk about when you already talked about everything"  
  
"Have you tried Love?" Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry could only smile, he wasn't sure what to answer.  
  
"I'll be back to drink tea with you in the afternoon" Dumbledore smiled "Just enjoy washing him"  
  
Harry entered the cage for the first time that week. He couldn't wait to touch Draco again. He couldn't even remember one moment he didn't think how it would be just to touch Draco's hand.  
  
"Harry... I'll put on a shower above Draco's bed. And leave you alone for about 30 minutes. But you'll have to call me if anything goes wrong. The spell on him is now stronger" Madame Pomfrey said giving him shampoo and soap. After that she walked away, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Finally alone" Harry smiled. "Well lets start undressing you" Harry noticed he was shivering a bit. He realised he never touched Draco, naked. And he would have to wash everything... Everything.  
  
Slowly his hands unbuttoned Draco's pyjamas. Harry caressed the soft skin underneath it. "It's a pity we only have 30 minutes" Harry said lifting Draco's body a little bit, so he could take of his pyjama shirt. His Hands were travailing over Draco's chest. His skin was so soft if you caressed it with the back of your hand. For Harry there was a frozen moment in time, caressing Draco like that. "Did you know you have this weird thing on me, when I touch you everything else fades away"  
  
Suddenly warm water came falling down. "Woops, I've to be quicker" Harry smiled, getting wet too. "Only your boxers now" Harry said nervously.  
  
He pulled them down, trying not to watch to much. Everything was soaked already, the bed, Draco and Harry.  
  
Harry grabbed the shampoo "You must hate the fact we haven't washed you for a week. I'm sure you'll kill me when you find out" Harry smirked "Did you see that? I was smirking. Must have learned that from you, he?"  
  
The shampoo was foaming in Draco's hair. "I wont let it get into you eyes" Harry said, going though Draco's hair. "It's hard to wash your hair when the water's washing the shampoo away all the time. I hope I'm doing it right"  
  
Harry looked to Draco's mouth. So perfect, Harry thought. I've noticed that before. Slowly his head moved closer to Draco's. Their lips were now only inches apart.  
  
"I cant control myself" Harry whispered "I'm sorry Draco, if you don't want this" And softly Harry captured Draco's lips. It was like kissing in a hot summer rain. It felt so lovely feeling Draco's lips against his again.  
  
Harry ended the kiss, feeling terrible. Draco wasn't kissing back, like he used to. In the beginning of the week Draco showed signs of still being in his body. Like smiling weakly or moving his hand a little bit. But now, he seemed to be gone, dead. Harry felt tears come into his eyes.  
  
"Draco... please give me a sign I cant take it much longer. What must I do to melt your heart?" Harry asked, while a tear was running over his cheek. But there came no sign.  
  
"Be brave, Harry" Harry said to himself, grabbing the soap. He washed Draco's hands, arms, chest, belly... He kept getting closer to the part of Draco's body he was a little bit scared of. When he was finished with Draco's belly, he went to Draco's feet, climbing up this time.  
  
"Ok... here it goes" Harry stuttered, washing Draco's cock. He looked the other way "I'm not watching... I'm not watching" Harry said, wanting to watch. He wondered if Draco was feeling what he was doing right now. "I know you would have thought I was being childish, if you saw me like this" Harry laughed, feeling stupid. He felt disappointed when he realised he was finished  
  
The shower turned of.  
  
Harry felt like crying again, but now the water wouldn't hide his tears anymore so he didn't. Not now, it would ruin his moment with Draco.  
  
He grabbed a towel and started to dry Draco's hair. Softly he dried Draco's face after that. the back of his hand touched Draco's cheek. Harry kissed Draco's lips again hoping for a reaction. A part of him wanted to wake Draco up, talk to him. Even if Draco was only yelling at him and tricking him into his cage. He just wanted a sign, to see if Draco was still there. Somewhere inside that lifeless body.  
  
He was just finished with drying Draco up when Madame Pomfrey came into the room again. She spoke a spell, making Draco's cheats dry and clean.  
  
"Put on his boxers and his pyjama" She smiled to Harry, giving Harry some silk clothing.  
  
Harry putted them on carefully, as slowly as he could. Not wanting to be finished at all. He combed Draco's hair, just as Draco used to. Making Draco's hair the way Draco would have wanted it.  
  
"Finished?" Madame Pomfrey asked  
  
"Yes" Harry said very upset.  
  
"I know this must be hard for you, I've noticed you're beginning to give up hope" She smiled grabbing Harry's arm gently "Don't give up"  
  
"But it's so hopeless" Harry sighed, trying not to cry "How can I make him better?"  
  
"You have to find out for yourself, I cant help you" Madame Pomfrey said sadly. "If I tell you, It wont have any effect. It has to come straight from the heart"  
  
Harry sighed again, suddenly very tired and cold. His clothes were still soaked. He changed and went to bed again.  
  
When Harry woke up, the room was filled with darkness. Harry was shocked a little bit, He must have slept all day. It was 21:00. Harry turned on the light and found a little note from Dumbledore saying:  
  
Harry,  
  
I see you're sleeping, we'll drink tea in the morning. I hope you don't mind that I've putted a spell on you to make you sleep a little bit longer. You seemed so exhausted.  
  
Dumbledore  
Harry looked in Draco's direction. "looking like an angel again" Harry smiled "Why does it feel so hopeless talking to you like this? You heard Madame Pomfrey, she said it had to come straight from my heart. But what?"  
  
"I'm feeling that longing to kiss you again" Harry said slipping out of his bed. "If I just could lie next to you, would you wake up?"  
  
He walked towards the cage and entered.  
  
He froze, he'd entered the cage without even thinking. How could he be so stupid. Harry wanted to turn around again, but he changed his mind. Nothing had happened, Draco didn't woke up. So why not stay here, a little longer, a little closer to Draco than normal.  
  
Harry's hand caressed Draco's. "This is insane" Harry whispered punishing himself mentally "You're like a drug, I want to be close to you again. Just like this morning, but I cant and it drives me crazy. You're chilliness drives me crazy, you not saying anything drives me crazy"  
  
Harry turned around, pulling his hand away from Draco's hand. Afraid that if he wouldn't he would never be able to leave.  
  
Just as he wanted to step away from Draco's bed. Harry screamed a little when something grabbed his hand firmly, He heard Draco cough. And turned around.looking into two beautiful grey eyes.  
**********&&&&&************  
  
OE!! Cliff-hanger! Hehe *evil grins* Anyway, Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! I've got big plans for the next Chapter.... ^.^ *X* and lots of Love, Cherish 


	11. two beautiful grey eyes

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews again! I'm So sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll never EVER do it again, I promise! Here's chapter 11, I can't believe I'm already writing chapter 12! I goes so fast... I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!  
  
Hugs Cherish  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 11: two beautiful grey eyes  
  
* * *  
  
Just as he wanted to step away from Draco's bed. Harry screamed a little when something grabbed his hand firmly, He heard Draco cough. And turned around.looking into two beautiful grey eyes.  
  
Harry stunned, this wasn't what he expected. He wanted to grab his wand, but realised it was still in his cloak. And his cloak was still lying beside his bed.  
  
Draco looked him deep in the eyes, so deep that Harry couldn't look away. His eyes were captured by Draco's. And Harry knew the worst thing he Could do was look away. Draco hated that, it would be like walking away from a fight. So he didn't and stared back into the grey eyes. They were beautiful, but cold.  
  
Harry felt a shiver run over his body. He couldn't bare the silence. Even though he lasted a week without having any response. This was killing him, Draco just stared into his eyes.  
  
Walk away, pull away your hand. Harry's mind screamed. No you know I can't do that! He's holding it to tight and besides he would only get upset. Harry answered his thoughts. He's going to hurt you! No he wont! At least I think he wont...  
  
"So Potter" Draco finally spoke "Scared?"  
  
Harry didn't know how to react. He could react cold or loving, but which one was the best? Harry's thoughts were spinning in his head. He knew Draco liked it when people got angry with him and started yelling at him, it gave him a kick. Every time Ron started to curse him or yell at him insulting him, he could only laugh. So Harry decided to stay calm and act loving.  
  
"No, actually I'm not scared" Harry spoke with a soft and hoarsely voice. "How do you feel?"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow, He'd raised the other one after Harry said no to his question.  
  
"Still brave, I see" Draco smirked "Brave precious Harry Potter, or should I say Horny Potter. You haven't had any in a while, did you? Or wait a minute you never had any at all!" Draco laughed, finding his joke really funny. "What should I do to you?"  
  
It looked like Draco was thinking. Harry gave no reaction on Draco's joke, although he was filled with anger.  
  
Suddenly Draco pulled his arm towards him, making Harry fall on the bed. With his face between Draco's legs. Draco quickly pulled his legs away and jumped on top of Harry. He grabbed Harry's arms and held them tightly behind his legs.  
  
Harry felt an enormous pain in his back. He wasn't on the bed completely and Draco was sitting half on his back and half on his shoulders.  
  
"Feeling pain, Potter?" Draco asked. Harry didn't answer to Draco's annoyance.  
  
"I asked you a question, Feeling Pain?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Yes" Harry admitted.  
  
"well obviously not enough!" Draco almost yelled. He jumped of Harry and pulled him up. Almost throwing him on the floor, quickly he sat on Harry's back again. "How do you feel?" Draco asked, with his knees leaning on Harry's back.  
  
"As if I can't breathe" Harry answered, feeling Draco's knees stick in his back.  
  
"Good, Because That is how I felt the last 6 years. When you and your friends insulted me!" Draco sneered. " I can remember the first time we met too. You were sitting on a chair in front of me. And I started a conversation, stupid as I was. I couldn't help bragging about my father buying me a broom. I saw your face change from a friendly face to a face full of annoyance. And I didn't even know who you were. I just thought you were a cute, little beautiful boy. But You hated me, right from that moment. Didn't you?"  
  
Harry was a surprised about what Draco was telling him. He remembered... and He thought I was cute?  
  
"No, I didn't" Harry answered.  
  
"But you were so cruel to me! So hard" Draco said  
  
Harry could almost taste the bitterness in his voice it was so clear.  
  
"That's why I'm going to treat you as you've treated me the last 6 years!" Draco said softly as if he had to convince himself first.  
  
"All I've done the last 6 years is return the insults you were giving me and my friends" Harry tried to calm Draco down.  
  
"But you started them!" Draco yelled back "When I offered you friendship, you turned me down. And it's bullshit that you didn't like me because of what I said to Ron. You and Ron weren't even friends yet! You just thought I was some kind of idiot trying to make friends, didn't you"  
  
"No I didn't! If you listened to what I said to you, you would have known!" Harry said trying to control his anger. "You were acting like a selfish little brat, at the time! Like you were better than Ron. I didn't think you were an idiot at al. And I'm sorry if I started the insults, I never meant to"  
  
"The great Mr Potter saying sorry?" Draco sneered "Don't make me laugh!"  
  
Draco grabbed the sheets of his bed and wrapped them around Harry's arms, so Harry couldn't move his arms.  
  
"Draco, what the hell are you doing? Auch That hurts!" Harry protested  
  
"Will you shut up?"  
  
Draco stood up, pulling Harry up too. To Harry's surprise he grabbed Harry's legs softly, holding him like a baby. So Harry didn't protest anymore, knowing deep inside Draco wouldn't hurt him to bad. Softly he putted Harry on the bed.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Harry decided to ask.  
  
"Don't know yet... could bring you to my dad, like I should have done long ago. But on the other side my father would receive al the honour from his master... No I think I'll bring you to my master myself" Draco smirked  
  
"Your master? Voldemort is Not you master Draco! You said you didn't want to become like your father. If you do that you'll be licking Voldemort's shoes just like your father" Harry said feeling frightened and angry at the same time.  
  
"Don't you talk about my father like that!" Draco yelled punching Harry in the face. "You should respect him. He's everything I want to be, So do not insult him in any way" Draco turned around covering his head with his hands.  
  
'F*** That hurts! My talking didn't help at all. I thought he was doing better talking about the first time we saw each other. But this is bad... Really bad. I must be careful with what I say! I just hope Madame Pomfrey get here soon' Harry thought. 'What is he doing?'  
  
Suddenly Draco turned around again, shocked after looking at Harry for a second. "Good Lord! What have I done to you"  
  
He grabbed a towel and wetted it in a can of water. He hesitated for a moment before he started to clean the blood that was running out of Harry's mouth. Harry stiffened because of the pain and the sudden change of Draco's attitude.  
  
He wasn't sure what to think about it. It felt great, Draco taking care of him like that, but on the other side. It was Draco who caused the pain. Not that it mattered much to Harry, now that Draco was so concerned about him.  
  
"Mr Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey yelled from the other side of the room, standing in the doorway.  
  
Draco didn't move  
  
"Mr Malfoy" She yelled again, pointing her wand at him. "Back of, immediately!"  
  
Draco looked into Harry's warning eyes and walked a few steps away from the bed. Madame Pomfrey muttered something, before walking towards Draco.  
  
With her wand still in Draco's direction she asked Harry "Are you ok?"  
  
Harry nodded but before he could say anything Draco said "Of course he's ok! I wouldn't hurt him here, in Hogwarts. Did you think I was that stupid? Ok I accidentally punched him, but he was asking for it"  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded and said "Good, sit in that chair" She pointed to a chair next to one of the hospital beds.  
  
"What is the emer- Ah I see, Mr Malfoy is awake" Dumbledore said walking to Draco, who was muttering something under his breath. "Are you ok, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Could you please get this sheet of my arms?" Harry asked turning around. Madame Pomfrey took them of, to Harry's relieve.  
  
"I want you to tell me exactly what happened, Harry" Dumbledore said friendly.  
  
Harry couldn't help blushing, feeling really stupid. This was all his fault, he woke Draco up. "Ehm... I walked into Draco's cage and accidentally woke him up"  
  
"accidentally on purpose?" Dumbledore smiled, Harry frowned "I'm sorry" Dumbledore smiled again "Go on"  
  
"And Draco grabbed my arm and well... He pulled me on the bed and sat on my shoulders and well nothing really happened" Harry said protecting Draco. " I can say, though. That Draco isn't recovered"  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Harry and Draco asked at the same time. "And for your information, I'm completely healthy! I don't need to recover from anything" Draco added.  
  
"Because you're not ready, Harry. And Mr Malfoy, you're healthy. I know that" Dumbledore answered both questions.  
  
Harry became a bit confused. He was not ready yet! Why is everything so extremely complicated! I don't understand anything of this whole healing thing. And why won't anybody tell me what it is that I have to do!  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you in private?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sure" Harry answered walking behind him towards the hospital doors.  
  
"Harry, I know you woke Draco up because you couldn't stand him lying there like that one minute longer. And I know it would be absolutely cruel for you to put Draco under another sleeping spell. So I've done some thinking..." Dumbledore whispered because Draco was trying to hear what they were saying.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke him up, professor" Harry said when Dumbledore seemed to be thinking  
  
"Oh... I knew it was going to happen anyway. And if you wouldn't have woken him up, I would have. Because I think it's much easier for you to cure him when he's awake. I must say you've done a great job so far. He's not capable of murdering you anymore. But we cant handle anymore students or annoying fathers anymore when he's awake. He could call them or things like that. So I think It would be safe for you two to stay on the third floor" Dumbledore explained.  
  
"The third floor?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, nobody comes there. They still think it's dangerous to come there, after what happened in your first year. And well, It's so quiet and peaceful there. I've redecorated the whole third floor" Dumbledore smiled  
  
"Can't we just go to our own tower?" Harry asked  
  
"No, to many people know about that tower" Dumbledore said "And besides you wouldn't have one room with Draco"  
  
"But.. He punched me" Harry said with a voice full of surprise.  
  
"There will be a wall like there was here in-between you two" Dumbledore explained. "And when things go better, you may cross it. Maybe you two can even go to the muggle zoo. I've heard it's quite fascinating"  
  
Harry laughed "I've met a snake there"  
  
"What is so funny?" Draco asked "I don't find this funny at all! I'm sitting here in a really uncomfortable chair with a mad woman aiming her wand at me"  
  
Harry and Dumbledore both laughed for a second before deciding it was better not to make Draco angry.  
  
"Come with me Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked, standing up.  
  
"You'll see" Dumbledore answered letting Draco walk in front of him.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco, Harry and Dumbledore walked into the room on the third floor.  
  
It was really big. And It was as if you were looking in a mirror. Everything was the same on the other side of the room only opposite. A small table standing in the middle of the room against the wall. So they could eat on the same table, but still with a wall in between. There was one difference, one of the sides didn't have a door. Which was probably Draco's side so he couldn't get out.  
  
The whole room was in red, green, gold and silver.  
  
"Do you like it?" Dumbledore asked  
  
Harry nodded, but Draco said "Well, it can do. I don't like the red and gold though. It's to bright if you ask me and why are there two beds in this room? Who's sleeping here?"  
  
"Oh stop waffle like that" Harry said rolling with his eyes.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Go to your side of the room" Dumbledore said  
  
"My side? I am not going to sleep here!" Draco protested.  
  
"I'm sure Harry will explain you, if you're being sweet to him, why that's you side of the room" Draco walked into his side, exploring it and Dumbledore quickly muttered a spell "And I'm sure he will tell you why there's a wall in between"  
  
"Are you mad?" Draco yelled with slamming his hands against the glass/water looking wall. "If my father hears about this, you will pay! you silly looking old man!"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that" Dumbledore smirked "I'll leave you two alone, dinner will be served at half past seven"  
  
* * * *  
  
"You shouldn't have said that, Draco. Don't ever insult him again" Harry said angry to the even more angry Draco, who was still trying to break the wall. Although it wasn't possible of course.  
  
Harry walked to his bed and jumped on it. It was really comfy and it bounced really good. Just like Harry thought beds should be. He examined his closet, finding al his clothes in there. Hedwig was sitting in his cage near the window. Harry decided to let her go, after all Draco was still trying to break down the wall. And it was extremely annoying. He watched her fly away for a moment before starting to do his homework.  
  
"Will you stop that?" Harry yelled after 5 minutes when Draco was still slamming his hands against the wall "You're hurting yourself and if I were you I would start doing your homework. You're a week behind"  
  
"I demand to know why I'm in here" Draco yelled back, after looking to his red hands.  
  
"Because...because You're evil" Harry responded, not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"I'm not" Draco pouted. "I'm really sweet"  
  
Harry started laughing, but stopped when he saw Draco's face filled with anger.  
  
"Why are you laughing? Stop that at once, I really feel like I could kill you right now" Draco said coldly.  
  
"You're joking right?" Harry asked, frightened by the cold look in Draco's eyes.  
  
"I am not" Draco answered "You, You're my worst nightmare! Everything you stand for, makes me sick. I really hate you and-"  
  
"No you don't!" Harry answered not wanting to listen one second longer, because he knew Draco wasn't finished yet.  
  
"I don't? What makes you so sure?" Draco asked raising one eyebrow, surprised by the way Harry'd interrupted him.  
  
"Because you already love me, you cant love And hate somebody can you" Harry answered standing up and walking over to the place Draco was standing, only than on the other side of the wall. So he could look right into Draco's eyes.  
  
"I Love You?" Draco asked "Don't make me laugh"  
  
"Yes, don't you remember the Saturday before yesterday?" Harry asked him. "Or that Friday?"  
  
"No, what happened?" Draco asked confused  
  
"We kissed and slept together" Harry answered blushing.  
  
"You and I.... WE SLEPT TOGETHER?" Draco yelled with a face full of horror. "But that cant be!"  
  
"Not in that way you sexual frustrated idiot" Harry blushed again walking a little bit closer to the wall. "We just slept in the same bed"  
  
"You liar! That is not true, I can't remember us snogging" Draco said indignant, walking closer to the wall too.  
  
"We'll maybe I have to refresh your memory" Harry smirked  
  
And before Draco could response Harry'd crossed the barrier and wettened Draco's lips with his tongue. Kissing him softly.  
  
He felt Draco pushing him away for a second, before grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist, just as Harry'd done a few seconds before him. One hand lowered to Harry's arse, grabbing it firmly. After that he, to Harry's surprise, deepened the kiss. Their tongue's were in a battle, brushing against each other violently.  
  
Harry ended the kiss and quickly stepped back into his part of the room "You liked that didn't you" Harry smirked, feeling as if he could jump up and down in the room.  
  
"I'm just trying to refresh my memory, like you said. But I still can't remember a thing" Draco said, turning around.  
  
Harry couldn't help noticing a little flush on Draco's pale cheeks. Satisfied, he went back to his homework.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Is that a better ending? Don't forget to review! Hugs, Cherish 


	12. Naughty Naughty Draco!

Hey! Here is my new chapter! It's really long, I'm really proud of myself. There is one problem though, this fic may turn into a R rated story. Do you guys mind? I wanted some naughty things in this chapter, but that would have turned it into a R rated story. So tell me what you think! Thanks. Enjoy reading it! Hugs Cherish.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 12: Naughty Naughty Draco!  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner appeared on the table on half past seven, just as Dumbledore'd said.  
  
"That looks good" Draco smiled for the first time that day "I feel like I haven't eaten in a week!"  
  
Harry smiled, knowing that what Draco just said was true. But the sight of Draco smiling was to good to ruin. He had such a beautiful smile, Harry'd missed that smile so much the past week. And now seeing it again made him fall in love with Draco once more. He knew what Draco and he had that it was worth fighting for.  
  
Harry sat down at the other side of the table, smiling to Draco who was obviously waiting impatiently for him to sit down.  
  
They sat silent for a long time. Draco just eating and Harry just looking at him. Harry noticed something was bothering Draco by the way he was eating. Playing with his food, waiting really long before putting something in his mouth and not looking up. Harry liked the silence, but decided to ask:  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing" Draco muttered, not looking up.  
  
"I know you to well, Draco. Something's bothering you. You always do that funny thing with your food" Harry smiled.  
  
Draco looked up, obviously surprised "How...I mean, you don't know me at all! How would you know?"  
  
"Draco, I Do Know You" Harry assured Draco. "Not completely, but good enough to notice when something's bothering you"  
  
"But...but that can't be... even my mother doesn't notice it when something's bothering me" Draco said, looking to Harry with eyes full of surprise and with his mouth open  
  
"Well, I do" Harry grinned "So are you going to tell me what it is?"  
  
"Well, I asked you earlier why there was a wall between us, What happened to me?" Draco asked "I know I'm not the same as I was. I feel, you're probably going to laugh when I say this, but I feel like I'm cold"  
  
Harry's eyes widened "You feel cold? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I have the urge to yell at you and be cold towards you all the time. I would love to insult you right now" Draco answered  
  
Harry stiffened maybe he was closer to healing Draco than he thought. "Why don't you?" Harry asked  
  
"Because you're being so fucking sweet to me, you haven't said a bad thing about me all day" Draco yelled suddenly "How can I insult you when you're driving me crazy with your sweetness"  
  
Harry didn't know exactly what to say, but he knew he was doing the right thing if he continued being sweet towards Draco. If it was driving him crazy... "I like being sweet to you"  
  
"I don't, so stop it" Draco demanded "Insult me"  
  
'Nope" Harry answered calmly  
  
"Oh for heavens sake, must I drag it out of you or something?" Draco muttered angrily "You useless, annoying little brat"  
  
Harry just smiled, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Potter, you're really getting on my nerves" Draco said coldly "You're useless... I don't think anyone would care if you died, you should have died years ago..."  
  
The words were hurting Harry but he knew Draco wasn't telling the truth, so he just continued eating.  
  
"...You don't deserve the love you get from your pathetic friends, if you can call them that... They haven't visited you the whole day..."  
  
Harry wanted to say, neither have yours, but he didn't want to give in.  
  
"...That mudblood, I can't stand that woman, She's so annoying and boring. I wonder what you guys do for fun...Study, a book (uit je hoofd leren) backwards? And that Weasel, he's so stupid I wouldn't be surprised if he puts it in the wrong hole, the first time he has sex. If that'll ever happen"  
  
Harry had to pinch himself not to laugh. Luckily he managed go keep himself calm.  
  
Draco noticed his insulting wasn't helping a bit so he changed his strategy  
  
"Oh Potter, please insult me" Draco pouted.  
  
"Nope" Harry smiled  
  
"You'll be my best friend if you did" Draco pouted again  
  
"Nope" Harry answered smiling again  
  
"Please...? Please...?" Draco asked with a curled lip.  
  
"Stop the pouting" Harry laughed "It doesn't suit you"  
  
Draco stopped, looking at him angrily. "I hate you"  
  
"No you don't, you love me" Harry smiled  
  
"I do Not love you" Draco yelled  
  
"Maybe you're confused. Love and Hate stand really close to each other" Harry smirked. "Have you finished your homework?"  
  
"Yes" Draco answered "But I still hate you"  
  
"Fine" Harry replied "So...What are you going to do?"  
  
"Play a game with you" Draco smirked "Chess?"  
  
"Ok" Harry smiled standing up to get it. He walked to the closet next to the door in his room. Draco stood up, walking in that direction too.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a big smack and a muttered curse. He turned around seeing Draco holding his head, and started laughing, to Draco's annoyance.  
  
"That is not funny, Potter" Draco pouted  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked trying to control his laughing.  
  
"I forgot there was a wall, ok?" Draco muttered "I'm not used to having a wall in my room, especially not a glass one"  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked concerned  
  
"No" Draco pouted "My head hurts, really bad"  
  
Harry walked towards Draco, stepping right through the wall "Must I kiss it away?"  
  
"Yes" Draco still pouted.  
  
Harry gave a little kiss on Draco's forehead and stepped back into his side.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" Draco asked  
  
"No, why?" Harry answered  
  
"Because you don't want to come into my side often" Draco replied, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well, You can't deny having thoughts about killing me, can you" Harry smirked, knowing Draco couldn't deny that. It was part of the curse on the towel, Harry had read that.  
  
"No, but I can't deny having naughty thoughts about you either, Doesn't that count for anything?" Draco flushed  
  
"That's because you Love me" Harry smirked again  
  
"Don't start that again" Draco muttered.  
  
"Well I would love to be near you when you have naughty thoughts about me, but I would rather be in my part of the room when you have thoughts about killing me. And because I can't read your mind, I'll just stay on my site. Just to be sure, understand? I'm sorry honey" Harry smiled.  
  
"Honey?" Draco stuttered.  
  
"Yes, what's the matter Honey" Harry smirked "Don't you like the name Honey, Honey?"  
  
"Well, It sounds so fucking sweet" Draco answered "And you know I cant stand that"  
  
"Well of course it's a sweet name, It's a sweet name for a sweet person" Harry smiled caressing Draco's hand though the wall. Draco flushed, moving his hands away. And turning around, to Harry's delight.  
  
"So where are we going to play the game?" Harry asked "On the table?"  
  
Draco nodded, walking towards the table, still flushing.  
  
They played the game quietly, Harry often searched for Draco's eyes. But they were not to be found. Draco kept his eyes fixed on the chess game.  
  
Harry fantasised about Draco during the game. What he would do when Draco was cured... What he would do right now, if Draco wasn't evil. Harry saw Draco biting on his lip while thinking about his move. It was so adorable, seeing Draco like that. His fingers were curling his hair, making it messy. Which made it look even more adorable.  
  
It was probably because of Harry's thinking that Draco suddenly smirked:  
  
"Check Mate"  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention at all, so surprised he looked to the Chess board.  
  
"I Won, I Won, I Won!" Draco smiled jumping around.  
  
Harry laughed "Well, at least you're better than me in one thing"  
  
"Excuse me? You mean, at least You still have one thing you're better in. But well, I didn't really get the opportunity to beat you yet in Quidditch" Draco said almost indignant.  
  
"Whatever" Harry muttered. "I'll beat you tomorrow when we play again"  
  
"you wish" Draco smirked, disappearing in the bathroom. "Going to take a bath"  
  
A few minutes after Draco had disappeared in the bathroom Harry grabbed his broom and flew out of the window. He'd missed flying so much and now that Draco had brought it up. He couldn't resist the longing to fly again, just for a minute he thought.  
  
Feeling the wind in his hair again, and the incredible feeling in his stomach made him almost happy. Almost, only one thing was missing... Draco flying right behind him, smirking. Harry loved that smirk, it was just Draco. Draco wasn't Draco without that smirk of satisfaction on his pretty little face.  
  
Ron had taken his place in the Gryffindor team, now that Harry wasn't able to play anymore. Ron had promised him he would do his very best. And Harry knew he would, he even lend his firebold to Ron. So he wouldn't have to borrow a school broom.  
  
It was as if harry snapped out of a dream world, when he suddenly realised he the sky was all dark and the air was beginning to become cold. He looked up and saw the stars, he couldn't remember the last time he saw those twinkling spots in the sky. He decided it was time to go back to his room and flew back.  
  
*  
  
What Harry didn't know was that two blond haired persons were watching him fly. But their reasons weren't the same. One was watching from behind a wall through the window in the other side of the room and the other one was watching from the ground, behind some bushes.  
  
Draco, the 'window' one, was planning just to get his pyjamas when he saw a glimpse of Harry flying outside. He couldn't resist watching the beautiful boy. It scared him how much he got obsessed by this person. Was he going crazy? This was the person he hated from the bottom of his heart, he loved everything Harry hated and hated everything Harry loved. Than what was it that made him obsessed?  
  
The kiss that afternoon was, although I don't want to admit it, lovely. Never knew I was gay, Ok I did know I was gay. I just didn't want to be, especially not when the person you adore is your enemy. Now I'm thinking of it my life is pretty messed up... Or maybe my mind is messed up... Maybe I'm mad... One moment I would love to kill Potter and the moment I feel as if I could just rip Harry's clothes of and give him all my love. Maybe I'm just weak, I know what I must do. I must bring Potter to my master, or at least to my father. But how can I? I'm here in this room, with a wall in between, without any door on my side of the room nor any windows. My wand is disappeared too. Maybe I should keep Potty for myself, I can't deny I want him. What happened? Now I'm thinking about ripping his clothes of again. Arg, really annoying. Maybe I should test it, what I'm thinking more. The killing or the 'ripping-his-clothes-of-and-push-him-on-the- bed'... Shit he's flying this way again, must hurry and get into the bath before he comes back. Mmm I could test my thoughts in the bath with Harry next to me....  
  
*  
  
The other person who was watching Harry had longer hair and was hiding:  
  
This is getting to much I'm getting my son out of this place! I don't care if he has some king of illness I want him home right now. He must have smelled the towel by now, and he'll be completely in my control. The way I want it and of course the way my master wants it. Who is that, flying there. Oh, It's our little wonder boy, flying out of the window. Bad boy! Don't you know it's not allowed to fly out of windows, but well that way I'll be able to find out where you're sleeping and take you to my master when the time is ready. Shit what am I doing here, he can see me! Better go and hide in the bushes....  
  
....Don't you ever get tired flying? I'm getting cold here, idiot. Move it and fly back to your window!....  
  
....Finally! was that so hard? Ok lets count.... third floor.... 27th window from the tower. I'll just make a note about that, before I go in and get my son out of the Slytherin dungeon, or the hospital wing... where ever he is!  
  
*  
  
Flying through the window, Harry became curious where Draco would be. Probably asleep he thought when he didn't see the boy anywhere.  
  
"I need a bath" Harry said to himself.  
  
Harry grabbed his pyjamas and went into the bathroom, ready to take a bath.  
  
He flushed when he saw Draco sitting in the tub. Apparently Draco had noticed the flush and smirked:  
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
"Come on Potter. You're not scared, are you? There is enough space for the two of us and the glassy thing is in between" Draco tried to convince Harry.  
  
"There's a wall in between?" Harry asked surprised  
  
"Yes, I cant even swim in this thing because of it!" Draco muttered a bit upset.  
  
"How long exactly have you been in there?" Harry asked remembering Draco was going to take a bath after the chess game.  
  
"I think five minutes" Draco said "Why?"  
  
"Five minutes? You said you were going to take a bath after the chess game" Harry said surprised.  
  
"Well, something distracted me when I went to get my pyjamas" Draco smirked, remembering the way he looked at Harry while Harry was flying. "Oh, ok" Harry said frowning  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get your cute but in here" Draco said impatiently "And don't say you don't want to take a bath, because I heard you say 'I need a bath'"  
  
"Ok" Harry smiled "Turn around"  
  
Draco frowned "Turn around?"  
  
"Yes, turn around, you didn't think I was going to give you the pleasure of seeing me naked, did you?" Harry laughed  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow "I'll just close my eyes" He said putting a hand before his eyes.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, knowing Draco would peak. Quickly he took of his clothes. And grinned when he saw Draco's eyebrows above his hand when he took of his pair of boxers. "You're not peaking, are you?"  
  
"No" Draco lied.  
  
"Good" Harry said stepping into the bath, taking his wand with him just to be sure nothing would happen. He sat opposite of Draco, who removed his hand and smirked a little bit.  
  
They sat silent again, just as with dinner. Only now they were observing each other. Harry was just fantasising about Draco when Draco suddenly laughed.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just realising something" Draco still laughed  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think I'm gay" Draco laughed  
  
Harry frowned "Wow, what a brilliant observation. I could have told you that years ago"  
  
This time Draco frowned "How, I was always with that slut Pansy"  
  
"Well it was rather obvious after you kissed me" Harry smiled  
  
"Anyways I imagined the look on my fathers face when I told him that. Not that I'm going to, maybe I wont even tell my master" Draco laughed  
  
"But you haven't received the dark mark yet" Harry said  
  
"Well, I'm getting it as soon as my father gets me out of here" Draco said "I've figured it all out, since I'm locked in here. My father will get me out and bring me to our master"  
  
"And what will happen to us?" Harry said, before he even noticed. He was expecting a sarcastic answer or an insult, but there came none. It kept quiet on the other side of the bath. So he does care about me, Harry thought. Well than it's time to make a move.  
  
Harry swum about one meter before feeling the wall slide over his body. Under water he opened his eyes and saw Draco's legs walking his way. He stood up when Draco's legs were standing before him and looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
Harry hesitated for a second before putting his hand on Draco's chest, it was soft and pale. He stepped closer closing the space in between them. He felt his chest against Draco's and felt a shiver run over his back. Harry ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip, making the boy shiver. He leaned forwards closing every little bit of space left in between them and kissed the soft lips he longed for since their last kiss.  
  
Harry felt Draco's hands sliding around his waist and up to his shoulders, pulling him closer to him as if he wanted them to be one. Harry removed his hands from Draco's chest, one went to Draco's soft hair, the other to his waist.  
  
Draco opened Harry's mouth with his tongue, their tongues met within seconds. Just as Harry felt a hard thing against his hips he heard somebody call his name. He broke the kiss and listened again.  
  
"Harry? Are you in here" Hermione's voice said outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Hide" Harry whispered to the confused Draco  
  
"Where?" Draco asked  
  
Harry saw the bathroom door open and whispered "Take a deep breath" before grabbing his wand quickly, muttering and pushing Draco under the bubbles and the water.  
  
"Hay" Harry smiled to Hermione when he saw her head looking around in the bathroom  
  
"Hey" She smiled a little embarrassed, after that he saw Ron entering the room "I'll just wait in your room" Hermione added before disappearing too.  
  
"Hay" Ron smiled "How are you doing"  
  
"Fine" Harry said a bit higher than usual, because a hand was travelling between his legs.  
  
"I'm sorry we're a little late, but we got a bit occupied" Ron blushed  
  
Harry was to busy with the mouth giving little kisses all over his legs to get the clue "It's ok" Harry groaned a bit, feeling more exited than ever  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" Harry moaned  
  
Hermione entered the bathroom again "Almost finished?" she asked  
  
Harry tried to stop Draco from getting any higher than his knees, because he knew he wasn't going to stand still if he did. "Yes" Harry said trying to walk to the edge of the bath, but Draco grabbed Harry's legs so he couldn't move a bit and. "Maybe I'll just relax here" Harry blushed, pushing Draco's head down again. Who was kissing his bellybutton and making Harry laugh and groan at the same time.  
  
"Ow" Hermione smiled "We'll just sit and talk here than"  
  
"NO!" Harry almost yelled.  
  
Ron frowned "Why not"  
  
Harry had no other choice than tell Ron with signs what was going on. He knew the spell he putted on Draco wasn't going to ask much longer.  
  
"Because...." Harry stuttered, while Draco was passing his knees  
  
Hermione walked over to a painting in the bathroom examining it, this gave Harry the chance to sign to Ron what was going on.  
  
Harry catched Ron's eyes pointing to the water, and speaking Draco's name without a sound. Ron frowned, before he turned as red as his hair.  
  
"Moine, lets wait in Harry's room" Ron stuttered  
  
"This is a lovely painting, it's not magical is it?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron.  
  
Ron grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bathroom, even though she wasn't really working with him. He closed the door behind him.  
  
Harry let out a big sigh, and pulled Draco up.  
  
Draco smirked "Nice?"  
  
"You little brat" Harry laughed  
  
"I DID IT!! I can't believe it, I di-" Draco smiled  
  
"Keep it down!" Harry whispered, covering Draco's mouth with his hand "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You insulted me" Draco said with Harry's hand still over his mouth  
  
"Well, if you keep doing that to receive an insult. I'm not complaining" Harry smiled, kissing Draco for one more time before stepping out of the bath and drying himself  
  
Draco sat in the bath, pouting  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked rolling with his eyes  
  
"Isn't it obvious? you're leaving" Draco pouted  
  
"Don't worry" Harry smiled, giving Draco his last little kiss before leaving the room "I'll be yours again in now time"  
  
*  
  
How was that? Liked it? I sure hope so! Don't forget to review! Hugs, Cherish 


	13. Cuddly animals

Hey! Here's chapter 13! Hope you like it! Hugs, Cherish  
  
**Special thanks to my lovely beta-reader: THE DOMZ IN DADOMZ**  
  
***  
  
Chapter 13: cuddly animals  
  
***  
  
When Hermione and Ron finally left at about 1 o'clock, Harry saw Draco was sleeping peacefully in his bed and decided it was time to go to bed himself.  
  
He was already in his pyjamas, he changed into them after his bath. So he got into bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep, just as the boy on the other side of the room.  
  
*  
  
That night near the hospital wing:  
  
"I demand to see my son" Lucius said coldly "Now."  
  
"I'm afraid he's not here." a frightened Madame Pomfrey answered.  
  
"What? Is he recovered?" Lucius asked "Why didn't you inform me?"  
  
"He's on his way to recovery." Madame Pomfrey smiled albeit nervously "Now, If you would leave. I have some patients to take care of..." She managed to say while ushering him out of the door.  
  
Lucius stood there, someone had just pushed him out and slammed the door in his face. He was really getting annoyed now.  
  
After checking Draco dorms, He walked to Dumbledore's office and entered.  
  
"Good evening, Lucius." Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Where is my son?" Lucius demanded to know  
  
"I believe he's in his dormitory." Dumbledore smiled, standing up and leaning on the table a little bit.  
  
"No, he's not I just checked!" Lucius said angrily  
  
"Odd, he should be there..." Dumbledore said, pretending he was thinking "Maybe he's visiting someone, you know how those boys are at that age. Especially Draco, he's quite popular here in Hogwarts. Just like you were."  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow "Were?"  
  
"Are, I'm sorry" Dumbledore laughed a little bit.  
  
"Good, tell him I want to speak to him and that I'll be back." Lucius said before turning around and leaving the room without saying goodbye.  
  
This is really pissing me off! I've been here twice and I still haven't seen my son! I'm not used to not getting what I want. Well, at least I found out where our little Potter is staying. Wait a minute, maybe my visit isn't a complete waist of time.  
  
Lucius went downstairs to first floor and pulled one of the school brooms out of the closet. he went outside and mounted it.  
  
He remembered well where he had to go and flew to the window where he saw Harry disappear. muttering a spell, the window opened without any problems.  
  
'what a weird room' Lucius thought landing softly on the carpet. 'It's like a mirror on that wall...the two parts of the room are exactly identical'  
  
Lucius saw Harry was lying in the bed in front of him. 'Why didn't they inform me about these special arrangements for the Golden Boy?'  
  
Turning around, 'What is that for funny looking material' Lucius asked himself sliding his hand through the wall and back. 'I know what that is... They used to use that in Askaban before the dementors were allowed there. But who are they trying to keep in here?'  
  
Lucius walked through the wall and saw a figure sleeping in the big bed. Slowly he walked to the bed.  
  
Lucius recognized his son immediately and stepped back in surprise.  
  
'What the hell is my son doing in Prison? This can only mean one thing...They know...They found out about the towel! That my son was getting weak and moving to their side...That I had to prevent that from happening... And it means I was right about another thing... My son was indeed in love with 'the boy who must be killed'... That means he's weak And gay without my towel!' Lucius thought while a feeling of disgust ran through every vein on his body.  
  
'And of course because my son was deeply in love with Potter-boy the curse didn't work completely! And that explains why Potter is here, to recover him' Suddenly it was all clear to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Don't worry my son, I will get you out of here and take Potter with me. You will be on my side when Potter dies a horrible death. Your love for him will die with him and you will be evil." Lucius whispered, "And if that fails... I can't let you become everything I disgust... If it fails, I'll send a dementor..." With that he walked out of Draco's side again and stepped out of the wall.  
  
'The only thing I have to do is inform my master and figure out a spell to break the wall." He thought flying out of the window again.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up, finding himself hugging a pillow. He grinned "I probably dreamed of Draco."  
  
"Pottie?" Draco asked, pushing his nose against the 'wall'.  
  
"Pottie?" Harry murmured  
  
"Well, you call me Honey for some odd reason. Why can't I call you Pottie? I've called you that before..." Draco smirked  
  
"Whatever." Harry smiled "What is it?"  
  
"We received a letter!" Draco said pointing to a letter just before the wall.  
  
"It's been driving me crazy for an hour. I couldn't open it because it's on your side. Who would be so cruel to drop it just out of my reach?" Draco continued frustrated. "And who would write a letter to us both?"  
  
Harry stood up slowly "No idea"  
  
"Open it, open it, open it!" Draco said impatiently hopping from one leg to the other.  
  
Harry walked to the letter and picked it up.  
  
"Give me! I want to read it! please give me the envelope!" Draco practically begged.  
  
Harry opened the envelope taking the letter out and gave the empty envelope to Draco with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh! you're so evil! you should be the one behind this fucking wall!" Draco pouted, slamming the wall in stead of Harry.  
  
"I'll read it out loud" Harry smiled, being really curious himself.  
  
It said:  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter,  
  
Because of the sudden progress between the two of you. You will be allowed to go to the Zoo today. A carriage will pick you up at 10 o'clock. I hope you have fun, muggle money is included in the envelop. I hope it will be enough.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's the zoo?" Draco asked not being very pleased with the letter.  
  
"It's where muggles collect all kinds of animals." Harry explained. "It'll be fun! Don't you want to get out of here?...With me?"  
  
"I do!" Draco grinned, sticking his tongue out "I have the money!"  
  
"Shouldn't have given you that" Harry said, sticking his tongue out too. "How much money is in there?"  
  
"Ehm...I have to count" Draco said, looking in the envelop with a frowned face. "200 pounds"  
  
"What?" Harry asked surprised "That's to much!"  
  
"Who cares? I'm in control of the money!" Draco smirked.  
  
"I think I know what you're going to do with that" Harry laughed imagining Draco buying loads of animal(knuffel) and other souveniers.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Lets get dressed and eat breakfast. I want to go to that zoo-thing!"  
  
***  
  
When they were both almost finished eating their breakfast, Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, smiling to them both and grabbing his wand from inside his cloak.  
  
They both nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to remove the wall, you two must be back before 6 o'clock in the evening..." Dumbledore said, after that he muttered a really long spell, really softly.  
  
The wall disappeared and Draco jumped out of his side, as if he was afraid the wall would come back before he was on the other side.  
  
"Classes have started an hour ago, so you wont have any trouble now. But I want you, Harry, to bring your cloak with you for when you get back. I can't let anyone see you and most certainly not together." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"What cloak?" Draco asked, when Harry nodded and walked to his wardrobe getting his cloak.  
  
"Harry's invisibility cloak" Dumbledore explained.  
  
"So that's how you managed to get away with all those things!" Draco smirked "I knew it!"  
  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Dumbledore smiled "Have a great time, you two deserve it." With those words he disappeared.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked, when Draco was standing in the middle of the room with his arms in the air, as if he wanted to fly.  
  
"Nearly!" Draco smiled, closing his eyes  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry laughed walking over to where Draco was standing.  
  
"Enjoying my freedom!" Draco smiled, with his eyes still closed  
  
"May I join?" Harry asked, putting is arms in the air to. At the same level as Draco's and entangled his fingers in Draco's.  
  
Draco's eyes opened when he felt the touch. Looking right into Harry's he brought his arms and Harry's down into a hug. And the hug leaned into a kiss.  
  
"This is going to be a great day..." Harry whispered before Draco captured his lips for the second time. They shared a kiss full of longing and passion.  
  
A satisfied little smirk appeared on the two faces as they walked to the carriage.  
  
***  
  
The carriage set them off before the Zoo.  
  
Draco looked around curiously "Where are the animals?"  
  
"Inside, first we need to buy a ticket" Harry said, dragging Draco with him to the entrance where a woman a asked them how many tickets they wanted.  
  
"Two." Harry answered "Draco, you have to pay the woman" He said to the gazing Draco beside him.  
  
"Oh." Draco stuttered, he wasn't paying attention. He pulled out the envelop and gave the woman some money.  
  
After they received the tickets they walked in.  
  
The first cages came in sight.  
  
"Why are they in those horrible cages?" Draco asked, looking more to the cages than the animals inside.  
  
"Because it's dangerous to let them walk free, of course. And they don't have magic." Harry explained. "Look monkeys!"  
  
Draco lightened up looking to the monkeys, who were running around and playing with all kind of toys "They're cute!"  
  
"I agree!" Harry smiled, sliding his hand into Draco's  
  
Draco blushed "Where are the dangerous animals, like Lions!"  
  
Harry looked on a little map "We have to walk that way" Harry said pointing.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's hand "Well what are we waiting for?"  
  
Harry laughed, seeing how excited Draco was "Didn't you see lions before?"  
  
"Yes, but not in real life." Draco said, still walking really fast "The only thing my dad allowed me as a pet were snakes, Ugh! I wanted a lion or a crocodile... Oh where are the crocodiles? I want to go there!"  
  
Harry laughed rolling his eyes "We'll go there after the lions, look I can see their cages."  
  
Draco began to walk even faster. Harry had trouble keeping up with him.  
  
"Wow! aren't they beautiful? Now I want one for sure!" Draco said looking to the lions with big interested eyes. "Look at that one! It's yawning! Do you see his teeth?"  
  
"Yeah, they're beautiful, But scary..." Harry said, hanging over the railing just as Draco was doing.  
  
After about 10 minutes lion watching, Draco decided it was time to see the crocodiles.  
  
"Lets go." Draco smiled, pulling the map out of Harry's hands and started walking "It's this way!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and walked behind Draco.  
  
After a few minutes he heard Draco sigh.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I don't know where we are." Draco said, giving the map to Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's simple. Look at the animals around you, they're all birds. So we're..." Harry said looking at the map "Here!" pointing to a picture with a bird on it. "That means we're really close to the crocodiles!"  
  
Draco smiled "So I wasn't that bad?"  
  
"Nope!" Harry said walking to the crocodiles. With one hand he was holding the map, the other one was in his pocket.  
  
Draco began to walk beside him, putting his hand also in Harry's pocket to grab Harry's hand and pull it out of there. So they were walking hand in hand to the crocodiles.  
  
***  
  
After a few hours looking to all the animals, Draco and Harry decided it was time to go home.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked when they were walking towards the exit.  
  
"Yes?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Give me some money." Harry said, holding up his hand.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked a bit surprised.  
  
"You'll see, just give me the money and wait here." Harry smiled.  
  
Draco gave Harry the money and waited on a stone near the exit. After about 10 minutes Harry returned with a really big bag.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked curious.  
  
"You'll see." Harry smirked, knowing that Draco always wanted to know everything.  
  
"When?" Draco asked still curious.  
  
"At home" Harry said walking to the exit.  
  
When they were both out, they saw the carriage waiting for them outside the zoo. Harry helped Draco get into the carriage and went in himself. The carriage flew into the air, invisible of course.  
  
Harry saw Draco was still pouting about the bag, but he really wanted it to be a surprise and he wanted to give it to Draco when they were in their room again. Harry reminded himself that they would have to wear the invisible cloak. Hopefully the big bag fitted underneath there with them.  
  
"Draco, come here" Harry said, when the carriage had stopped and Draco had walked out.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked turning around  
  
"We have to wear the cloak" Harry said walking to Draco and putting the cloak on him, Draco and the big bag.  
  
They walked through the corridors really carefully. It was so weird to walk there, seeing students walk by talking to each other. Harry missed his friends and going to school really much. He realized that now, walking through the corridors.  
  
Harry sighed when they got to their room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss my friends and stuff." Harry sighed again, letting himself drop on his bed. Draco got on the bed too.  
  
"I know what you mean." Draco said, going through Harry's hair. And rested his head on Harry's chest "It's amazing how tired I am." He yawned "From just going to the zoo."  
  
Harry just nodded, feeling really tired himself. He liked the feeling of Draco's head on his chest and wanted to go to sleep right away. His hand went to Draco's back and caressed it, by going up and down with his nails slowly. But then he remembered the wall and the bag.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mmm?" Draco replied, obviously not fully awake.  
  
"I got you a present." Harry said, smiling and going underneath Draco's cloak and shirt to caress his bare skin. "It's in the bag, open it. And I think it's better to go and lie on your bed, before the wall comes back."  
  
Draco nodded and stood up "Yeah, I forgot. I'm in prison."  
  
"No you're not in prison. It's for your own good!" Harry said to the sad Draco who was sitting on his bed looking to the ground. "Come on."  
  
"I'll only go if you come with me" Draco smirked a little bit.  
  
Harry laughed "I was going to. Now open the bag"  
  
"Oh yes!" Draco said exited grabbing the bag and pulling out two enormous cuddly animals. One Lion and one crocodile, both the size of a real one. Draco eyes widened and he smiled  
  
"Just until you get real ones."  
  
Draco hugged Harry together with the cuddly animals "Thank you, It's the best present ever!"  
  
Then he lifted Harry up and walked with Harry and the cuddly animals in his arms to his bed.  
  
They both collapsed on the bed, too tired to eat dinner or to take of their clothes and fell asleep in each others arms with the cuddly animals next to them.  
  
***  
  
At about six, Dumbledore entered the room. He saw to bodies entangled in each other lying on the big four poster bed with two enormous cuddly animals next to them.  
  
He smiled and placed the wall in the middle of the room again. As much as he hated to do it, he walked to Harry and woke him up.  
  
"Harry, It's better for you to sleep in your own bed. At night Draco wont be able to control his viciously completely. I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's ok" Harry said a bit disappointed "We had a really great day. Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome!" Dumbledore said, walking with Harry to Harry's bed.  
  
"Good night." Harry said, changing his clothes  
  
"Good night." Dumbledore smiled walking out of the room.  
  
*  
  
And? Did you noticed my grammar was better? Well It's not me... It's my new beta-reader! Don't forget to review! If you review really much, I'll have a great birthday tomorrow! Hugs, Cherish 


	14. Showers

Chapter 15: Showers  
  
**Special thanks to: THE DOMZ IN DADOMZ**  
  
***  
  
Harry had been thinking about it all night. All night he watched Draco sleep peacefully. Did he love Draco? Did Draco love him? Well according to Dumbledore he did very much, otherwise Draco would be soulless by now. For the first time in his life Harry was scared, what if I declare my love to Draco and he ignores me? Or what if he doesn't, what will happen? The little experience he had was with women, what would happen if they had something? Was he ready to 'give' himself to Draco? And was Draco's first time with a woman or a man? Would Draco rush him into something he wasn't ready for?  
  
So many questions with no answer, it was driving Harry crazy.  
  
*  
  
When Harry woke up it was already 12 o'clock, surprised he's fallen asleep after all.   
  
Harry yawned and looked around for Draco, but he wasn't in his room. So Harry stepped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.   
  
He opened the door, curious about what Draco was doing. He heard water falling in the shower and saw Draco was standing underneath it. He smirked to himself and decided to give Draco a little visit.   
  
But his smirk disappeared when he heard soft sobs coming from the boy standing in the shower. Draco crying? What could possibly have happened? It must be terrible, if it made Draco cry...   
  
Still in his pyjamas he walked to the shower and opened the shower door. The naked Draco turned around and tried to hide his face, he didn't want Harry to see he had been crying like a baby.   
  
Crying was something weak people did.   
  
Harry stepped in the small shower, turned him around and softly grabbed Draco's chin, searching for Draco's eyes that didn't want to be found.   
  
"Draco, look at me." Harry commanded after a few seconds of searching. His pyjamas were soaked and he could barely see through his glasses. But he didn't seem to notice.   
  
Draco still didn't look him in the eye instead he muttered "Go away."   
  
"I will not go away until you tell me what the problem is." Harry said, finally noticing that his pyjamas were wet, he took the top off.   
  
"Figure it out yourself." Draco said, pushing him out of the shower as soon as he was finished taking the green silk top of.   
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, confused. Draco ignoring him like that was killing him. He's never done that before. What was wrong? Was it his fault? Because if it was something he had done, he would do anything to make it up to Draco. Seeing Draco crying wasn't only rare, but it was breaking his heart too. He couldn't stand the sight of it and became really desperate when Draco didn't answer his question. Instead Draco closed the shower door right in front of his face. So it was him mall along, him who did something wrong.   
  
"What did I do, Draco? Please don't do this to me. Let me in and tell me what I did wrong." Harry practically begged.   
  
"You hate me." Draco whispered softly, barely understandable for Harry.   
  
"I do not Hate you! Where did you get that idea?" Harry yelled, opening the shower door again.   
  
"But you don't love me either!" Draco yelled back right into his face.   
  
"I..." Harry didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure about that yet. And he didn't want to lie about something as important as Love. "I do care about you Draco."   
  
Draco sighed "I knew it, that's why you went back to your own bed. You don't love me and You don't trust me." Pointing his finger somewhat angrily towards Harry.   
  
"I didn't want to go! trust me, I wanted to stay there forever. But Dumbledore came in and told me to go." Harry said trying to make Draco understand. "And you know as well as I do that there's a reason for that! If you say you have no thoughts about killing me, I'll trust you."   
  
Draco went through his hair, blinking tears away from his eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to suppress those thoughts? I don't know why they keep coming up, but they do! Do you know how hard it is? It tears me apart every hour of the day. My thoughts are constantly battling against each other. So are my feelings. There is the feeling of love and the feeling of hate. Love wins for now, but the thought of what I might do to you when Hate wins is destroying me. I can't even trust myself! It's horrible Harry! I haven't been able to sleep, look at me I'm a complete mess. And I'm a danger to everyone, why don't kill me right away!" By the time Draco was finished, tears were running over Draco's cheeks. Out of frustration, anger and sadness.   
  
Harry couldn't say anything. He never knew how hard it was on Draco. How could he have been so selfish? Draco was going through hell and he was only thinking about his own feelings!   
  
The only thing Harry could do was pull Draco against him and sliding his arms around the boy's waist. Pulling Draco's body against him tightly. Draco buried his head in Harry's neck, breathing heavily against Harry's skin. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Harry managed to whisper against Draco's neck. "I had no idea it was so hard on you, I wish you told me this sooner. I want to help. I'm so sorry that I've been so selfish not to ask your feelings."   
  
Draco felt a shiver run through his spine, feeling the warm breath of Harry in his neck. The tight embrace was full of love and tenderness. No one ever said something that nice to him accept maybe Harry himself. It reminded him why he loved the boy so much. Harry was so caring, helpful and sweet. The opposite of the people he grew up with. His mother never gave him a hug. Draco had always thought he was like poison to her, or a terrible decease where you should keep away from, never thought it. And his father only cared about his heir. Not Draco himself. A worthy heir, who had to become as bitter, cold and evil like him. He used to hate the thought of being like that. But the last couple of days a half of him kind of liked the thought. Knowing from himself that he liked the thought, or a part of him liked it, made him feel so disgusted about himself.   
  
"You must be exhausted, if you weren't able to sleep... But what about yesterday, when I went back to my own bed you were fast asleep." Harry said after a few minutes, thinking of last night and how peaceful Draco had looked.   
  
"I could only sleep because you were so close to me. Why did you think I dragged you to my bed? I was so tired and I found out being close to helped to suppress those thoughts. But a few minutes after you left I woke up again, you were changing into your pyjamas I think. You weren't even in your own bed." Draco explained, releasing Harry from his hug. "I thought you were sleeping in your own bed, because you didn't love me. And because of the lack of sleep and the thought of you not loving me... Well I couldn't take it anymore and began to cry. Hoping you wouldn't find out." He muttered the last part, slightly flushed in embarrassment.   
  
"Well I think it's good I found out." Harry smiled weakly towards Draco. "Because now I'm not going to leave you alone for one single second."   
  
"Thank you." Draco smiled back, blushing now in stead of flushing, because he was still standing without clothes on, with the warm water still running.   
  
Harry laughed and kissed Draco on his cheek "You're so sweet when you're blushing. Come on."   
  
Harry walked out of the shower and grabbed two big towels, giving one to Draco. After drying themselves, Draco could barely keep his eyes open. Harry who noticed said   
  
"You need some sleep. Come with me." taking Draco's hand.   
  
Draco only nodded and followed him towards his side of the room. Harry opened Draco's wardrobe and grabbed two clean pair of boxers.   
  
"You don't mind, do you?" He asked Draco insecure, putting on Draco's boxers "I'll buy you a new pair if you want, but I don't really feel like walking to my own wardrobe and leaving you alone again."   
  
Draco smirked, putting on his own. "Of course not, Pottie. Now that you've had them on, you've actually made them my new favourite pair." He said, pointing to Harry's(well actually Draco's) boxers.   
  
Harry smiled back and guided him to his bed and opened the bed for him and let Draco in first. After that he got in next to Draco. Who quickly wrapped his arms around Harry, letting his head rest on Harry's chest. And one leg on Harry's leg. Making Harry his.   
  
"I'm so tired." Draco sighed before yawning.   
  
"Shh..." Harry whispered, caressing Draco's soft and not completely dry hair. He combed it a bit with his fingers, because it was still messy and uncombed. Draco turned his head a bit and gave a soft kiss on Harry's hand.  
  
  
  
After that it took only a few seconds before Draco was fast asleep. Harry caressing his hair, shoulders and back with his fingernails. And planted a kiss on Draco's forehead "Sleep, my baby" He couldn't help saying.   
  
*   
  
Harry woke up, noticing he must have been sleeping as well.   
  
He looked at Draco seeing he was still sleeping against him. It felt so nice to have Draco's body wrapped around him protectively, or was it because he didn't want him to leave again? Well either way, he loved it.   
  
Draco moved in his sleep, now lying a bit higher. With his head buried in Harry's neck, instead of lying upon his chest. Draco was now lying half on top of him and Harry had to suppress a laugh feeling Draco's breath tickling his skin.   
  
He began to caress Draco's back again and wondered how long they'd slept. He felt that he'd slept a day or so, he wasn't feeling tired and was somehow filled with energy.   
  
Suddenly he saw a tiny piece of parchment on the unoccupied pillow next to him and grabbed it. Careful not to wake Draco. He opened it and recognised the handwriting of professor Dumbledore.   
  
It said:   
  
Harry,   
  
I thought I made clear that Draco would not be able to control his thoughts and actions during his sleep. I see now that you trusted Draco enough to sleep next to him. This will mean a lot to him, but I want you to be careful.  
  
You weren't completely asleep when I arrived here and I couldn't help myself. Seeing in what kind of conditions you and Draco were. You will understand when I tell you that by the time you read this note, you've slept a day, what I did to you and Draco.  
  
I must say I'm amazed of the progress you two have been making. And think you will soon find out what will cure Draco completely.  
  
Dumbledore. *  
  
Harry smiled, typical... Dumbledore making them sleep for so long. Hopefully Dumbledore wasn't angry about him not listening.   
  
Harry felt his arms was sleeping because of Draco lying on it for so long. But he couldn't even think of waking the beauty up.   
  
Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door on the opposite of the room. He couldn't stand up. So he whispered "Who is it" Hoping the person would hear it.   
  
"Harry?" He heard the voice of Ron before the door opened.   
  
Ron was alone this time, blushing when he saw where Harry was. But Harry signed him to come over and be quiet.   
  
Ron closed the door behind him and carefully walked through the 'wall'. "Hay." Ron whispered still blushing.   
  
Harry smiled. "It's not what you think, really! I had to help Draco sleep."   
  
Ron snorted "That is the best excuse I've ever heard, need to remember that one."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and whispered "Keep it down, I'm telling the truth. Draco here can't sleep because of the 'towel-thing'. There are constant battles going on in his head and it's driving him crazy. He found out that when he was with me he was able to suppress evil thought and was able to sleep properly for a time."   
  
Ron nodded, to make clear he understands Harry's explanation.   
  
"So, why are you here?" Harry asked, curiously.   
  
"Well I thought you might use some boy-talk. And there are some things I want to tell you." Ron said.   
  
Harry frowned a bit "Good news or bad news."   
  
"Well I've some of both." Ron smiled a bit uncomfortable. "What would you like to hear first?"   
  
"The bad." Harry sighed.   
  
"Well, Hermione isn't in love with you anymore." Ron said, looking away from Harry.   
  
Harry sighed again, this time in relief. "Well that's good! Didn't want her to love me when I could never give her that kind of love in return. What's the good news."   
  
"She's in love with me now." Ron smiled.   
  
Harry's eyes widened and he laughed a bit, trying to stay quiet. "Finally! You know that took way too long!"   
  
"Well, I'm happy you're taking it so well. Hermione didn't want to tell you, she thought you were to busy worrying about other things. But I just couldn't keep my mouth shut about this." Ron smiled happily. "So how are things here?"   
  
"Well, they're getting better." Harry responded.   
  
"Need any boytalk?" Ron asked, a bit insecure.   
  
"'Bout what?" Harry tried to look surprised and innocent but failed miserably.   
  
"Harry, those sounds you were making in that tub weren't just because you were nervous about Hermione finding out or something like that." Ron said rolling with his eyes. "Although I personally find it disgusting to think about, I have to ask. Did you guys... do anything or planning..."   
  
Harry blushed not replying to Ron immediately.   
  
"Harry..." Ron said impatiently.   
  
"Well" Harry whispered even softer. "Nothing really happened in the tub, Draco was just teasing me a bit, by kissing my legs and belly."   
  
"And...."   
  
"And what?" Harry asked this time succeeding to look innocent.   
  
"You haven't answered my second question, Is anything going to happen. Are you planning to let something happen?" Ron asked, sitting on the chair next to the bed.   
  
"I don't really know, you know." Harry whispered. "Draco didn't try anything on me since the 'bathtub-thing'. So I don't really know what he wants. For all I know he was only playing around then and doesn't even want something to happen. Now that he has a different point of view."   
  
"And you, what do you want?" Ron asked.   
  
"Me? I'm not sure if I'm ready, you know. I never did anything with a boy, always presuming I was straight, I only have experience with girls. What if I make a fool of myself? I don't know how much experience Draco has with boys or girls." Harry explained.   
  
"So...Let me get this straight.. eh... right, you do want to but you're scared." Ron asked, smiling.   
  
"Basically... Yes. Sometimes I can't help myself wondering how it would be, you know. I'm imagining all kinds of stuff. Like what I would do... And sometimes I feel this longing of touching Draco and holding him in my arms, kissing him and-"   
  
"Okey I get the point." Ron interrupted Harry "You don't need to go there."   
  
Harry laughed softly "Sorry."   
  
"If I were you, I'd talk about it with Draco. Or just do something, give him a hint. But ehm... he isn't cured yet, is he? So are you sure you don't want to wait? What if he can't remember when he's cured? And is it safe?" Ron asked.   
  
"I never thought about that..." Harry said, realising that if he would lose his memory, just like he wasn't able to remember the first week of school, he wouldn't remember their first time.   
  
"Ask Dumbledore." Ron said.   
  
"Good idea." Harry smiled. "Would you give me a piece of parchment and a quill, they're on my desk. I sure hope he does remember, don't know if I could resist..."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes and got up to get the parchment and the quill.   
  
He got back giving them to Harry. "Thanks."   
  
Harry wrote the letter quickly:   
  
*   
  
Proffessor Dumbledore, I have a question: Will Draco remember the time he was under the potion, when he is cured? I hope you reply me as soon as possible,   
  
Harry   
  
*   
  
"Give it to Hedwig, she just got back." Harry said to Ron, giving him the letter. "And tell her to hurry up."   
  
Ron smiled and putted the letter on Hedwig's leg "Speaking of hurry... I have to hurry myself. Hermione's waiting for me. Don't forget to owl me when you need to talk to me."   
  
"I wont. Thanks for stopping by and I'm really happy for you and Hermione!" Harry said, watching Hedwig fly out of the window and Ron walking towards the door. "Come and visit me soon."   
  
"I will, bye Harry." Ron said, closing the door behind him.   
  
Harry was alone with Draco again. Happily he pressed his cheek against Draco's head. He was actually glad Ron stopped by, he was very lucky to have such a friend.   
  
Harry waited impatiently for Hedwig to come back and Draco to wake up. After a few minutes Hedwig flew in the room again, landing on the bed on the other side of Draco.   
  
"Hey." Harry greeted Hedwig by stroking her head a few times. He took the letter from her leg with one hand, before she flew away again. And read the very short letter.   
  
*   
  
Harry,   
  
Draco will remember everything. I'm sure about that.   
  
I'll come to visit soon,   
  
Dumbledore   
  
*  
  
Harry sighed in relief. "You'll remember" He whispered to the still sleeping Draco...  
  
***  
  
Hey! Sorry couldn't help myself, Ron and Hermione HAD TO GET TOGETHER!!! Next chapter: Draco is a bad boy, he's being Naughty! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hugs, Cherish 


	15. Danger

Hey! New chapter as promised! Hope you guys like it, don't forget to review! Thanks. Hugs, Cherish  
  
*Thanks to my lovely beta-reader: The Domz in DaDomz|  
  
Disclaimer for all the chapters I've written: I don't own anything  
  
*Chapter 15: Danger!*  
  
|*|  
  
"You'll remember" Harry whispered to the still sleeping Draco.   
  
"How could I forget?" a voice whispered, soft breath tickling the nape of his neck.   
  
Harry panicked, Draco was awake! For how long?   
  
When Harry didn't reply immediately Draco gave him a kiss on his neck. Right at the spot that tickled a few seconds earlier. As if he wanted more attention, Harry shivered.   
  
"How long have you been awake?" Harry asked hoarsely, nervous and curious at the same time, when he felt the soft lips touch his skin.   
  
"Long enough to have a lot of questions and answers" Draco responded, sounding like a philosopher.   
  
Harry sat up, letting a shocked Draco fall on to the pillow "W- What do you mean?" Harry stuttered, looking to Draco.   
  
Draco's shock look disappeared and his lips curved into a smirk "Just as I said, I heard enough"   
  
"Draco!" Harry growled a bit annoyed "When did you wake up! Be more specific."   
  
"Promise me you won't get mad" Draco pouted in front of him, looking a bit nervous. He heard the annoyed tone in Harry's voice and he knew Harry wouldn't be pleased when he told him the truth...   
  
"I can't promise that!" Harry said indignant, but when he saw Draco pout even more. He realised Draco wouldn't tell him if he didn't, he then gave in.   
  
"Okay, I promise I'll do my best not to be angry with you" Harry sighed, rolling with his eyes.   
  
"But that's not what I asked you to promise. I asked you to promise you won't get mad at me at all" Draco said, looking to the pillow and biting on his bottom lip a little bit.   
  
Harry sighed "I promise" feeling weak by only seeing Draco bite his bottom lip. He looked so cute this way, so vulnerable. Like someone he wanted to protect from everything.   
  
Draco forced a smile on his lips and whispered "Iwokeupbeforeyoudid"   
  
"What" Harry frowned "I don't understand a bit of what you're saying"   
  
Draco took a deep breath and repeated "I woke up before you did"   
  
Harry jumped out of the bed, gasping for a few seconds before he was able to speak again. "You Have Got To Be Kidding Me" Harry yelled, more ashamed than angry, blushing deep red.   
  
Draco sat up as Harry jumped out of the bed. "Please let me explain" Draco said quickly, obviously not catching the embarrassment in Harry's voice. Only the anger.   
  
Harry turned around to hide his blush, and signed with his hand. Allowing Draco to explain himself.   
  
"I woke up and... well... uh....I...I" Draco stuttered nervously, playing with the cheats. "I didn't want it to be over so when you woke up I pretended to be asleep so it would last longer. I didn't know Weasley was coming to visit, honestly."   
  
'He's so cute right now... How could I stay mad at him for not wanting it to stop' "Then why didn't you pretend to wake up when Ron came in?" Harry asked, teasing Draco a bit, but still embarrassed now realising Draco heard him discussing their sex-life with Ron. It was actually pretty funny and this way he would be able to tease Draco for a bit. Just for now.   
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, you wouldn't have done that either" Draco said, with a desperate tone in his voice.   
  
"Ok let me get this straight... You heard me wake up, me talking to Ron, me writing a letter, me receiving one and you heard me talking to Ron" Harry asked, blushing deeper after every word he spoke. Luckily for him he wasn't facing Draco right now...   
  
"You already said that!" Draco said, standing up as well. Trying to find out how Harry was feeling right now. He couldn't see the expressions on Harry's face and it worried him. "But don't be embarrassed about that."   
  
Harry ignored him completely, witch made Draco even more desperate. "Look, I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me!" Draco said, turning Harry around.   
  
Harry had to suppress a giggle when he saw Draco's worried face.  
  
  
  
"You *(kissing Harry on his mouth)* Said *(kiss)* Everything *(kiss)* I *(kiss)* Wanted *(kiss)* To *(kiss)* Hear *(kiss)*" Draco said, looking really adorable to Harry.   
  
Harry couldn't hold his laughter any longer, it was just to funny to see Draco suffer.   
  
Draco eyed him strangely when he saw Harry was almost collapsing on the floor from laughter. What was so funny about him kissing Harry? "You faked it!" Draco yelled when it finally hit him.   
  
Draco putted his hands on his hips and tapped impatiently with his foot. Waiting until Harry was finished laughing at him.   
  
When Harry finally caught his breath again he said "I'm sorry. Really, but it was just to funny for words. You should have seen the expression on your face, it was priceless." Laughing again.   
  
Draco pouted a few seconds before deciding to take revenge "I'll kill you!" Quickly he grabbed a pillow and smashed it on Harry's head. Harry, who didn't saw this coming, stumbled and fell on the floor. Making Draco laugh this time.   
  
But Harry got up within seconds and grabbed a pillow, starting an enormous pillow fight.   
  
*   
  
After about 15 minutes they both collapsed on the bed, both out of breath.   
  
"I won." Draco smirked.   
  
"No, you didn't!" Harry said indignant.   
  
Harry sat up ready to prove Draco he hadn't won at all, but Draco pulled Harry down next to him. Immediately putting his head on Harry's shoulder, claiming him.   
  
After resting for a couple of minutes, enjoying being close to Harry, Draco started to kiss Harry's neck gently.  
  
Harry wanted to ask Draco a question that had been bothering him ever since he knew Draco had heard the whole conversation between him and Ron.   
  
"Have you thought about what I was discussing with Ron?" Harry asked finally when he had enough courage. He enjoyed the soft lips against his neck, and hoped Draco wouldn't stop because of the question.   
  
Draco smiled swinging one leg over Harry's stomach, pulling himself up. Now he was sitting on top of Harry. "Of course I did. I may be homosexual, but I'm not non-sexual!"   
  
Harry laughed, putting his hands around Draco's waist. "That doesn't make any sense, Idiot!"   
  
Draco laughed too "I'm sorry, I know what you meant." Sitting on Harry's belly, placing his hands on Harry's chest.   
  
"Well?" Harry asked, feeling the soft skin of Draco's hands on his chest.   
  
Draco grinned "I can feel your heart beat" Placing his head on Harry's chest when above him Harry blushed, gasping when he felt the soft hair on his bare chest.   
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco even tighter, not wanting him to sit up again. This felt too good. But why wasn't Draco answering his question? It looked like he was avoiding the subject by doing things or changing it.   
  
Harry kissed Draco's soft blond hair, encouraging him a bit.   
  
He heard Draco sigh and mutter: "I was thinking about us together since the 4 year, after I saw you beat that dragon. You were so amazing, fighting that dragon. I fell in love with you right there and the funny thing was that I didn't notice until the beginning of this year. Weird isn't it?"   
  
Harry smiled, kissing Draco's hair under his chin again. "Yes, it is"   
  
"I had dreams about us together, but I always blamed my hormones." Draco grinned "My father would go crazy if he knew about my true feelings. He always said I had to marry Pansy after school. I think he even made an agreement with her parents. He likes them, because they're from a very important and nearly as powerful bloodline as the Malfoy's. I tried to like her, really I did. But she's horrible, you just can't live with her! She's always complaining about everything, the spoiled bitch. Besides she shags with everyone, everywhere. Which is quite disgusting, if you ask me!"   
  
"So she was your first one" Harry asked, carefully.   
  
"My first one, Hell No!" Draco said pulling a disgusted face, not that Harry could see it...   
  
"Oh" Harry said, disappointed that he still didn't know who Draco's first one was.   
  
Suddenly Harry felt a tongue slid over his nipple and froze, Holding his breath. It felt so warm, wonderful, exiting and it tickled a bit. Then a mouth covered it, sucking it gently.   
  
Harry's grip around Draco tightened even more, encouraging Draco to go on. And gasped when he felt teeth pressuring his nipple a bit.   
  
"Like that?" Draco asked, releasing Harry's nipple and looking up.   
  
Harry looked down and looked right into the smiling eyes of Draco. Harry nodded, and moved Draco up a bit so he could kiss him.   
  
Draco licked Harry's lips before pressing his against Harry's. Harry opened his mouth almost immediately, inviting Draco in his mouth. Draco groaned into the kiss and took Harry's invitation without hesitating. But Draco suddenly pulled back, appearing to be in shock.   
  
"What?" Harry asked, surprised. "Did I do something wrong?"   
  
"I forgot the other nipple!" Draco grinned, moving back to Harry's chest.   
  
Harry laughed "You frightene-" He said, but couldn't continue because a moan escaped from his lips, feeling the exiting and warm feeling he got from the tongue teasing his nipple.   
  
Harry reached automatically to Draco's hand and grabbed it tightly, Entangling their fingers. Squeezing it to tell Draco he had to continue.   
  
When Draco finished teasing the nipples he moved down to Harry's bellybutton.  
  
Harry squealed in delight, but realised where this was going.   
  
"Draco?" Harry asked a bit insecure.   
  
Draco stopped kissing Harry's belly and looked up. "Yes?"   
  
"We're not gonna.... you know.... are we?. I don't know if I'm ready.... a bit quick" Harry stuttered, blushing deep red.   
  
Draco smiled and moved back up to face Harry "No, my love. I'm just going to give you some pleasure, ok? Trust me."   
  
Harry nodded, giving Draco a kiss before he moved downwards again.   
  
Harry shrieked when he felt Draco remove his boxers, sitting back to remove them. "You know, you're being really naughty night now! What if someone walks into the room!"   
  
Draco smirked to Harry's arousal. "I take my chances."   
  
Harry blushed, smiling to Draco.   
  
"I love you, Harry" Draco whispered, lying next to Harry. Grabbing Harry´s cock in his hand   
  
"I know." Harry smiled "Draco, I-"   
  
Harry stopped, hearing someone enter the room. He quickly covered himself and Draco with the sheets. They both looked up and saw a black figure standing in the room next to the window. The person was wearing a mask and the hair was covered with a hood.   
  
"GET OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTAND" A cold voice spoke, making Draco and Harry gasp in shock. They both recognised the cold voice. The man removed the hood he was wearing, blond long hair fell over his shoulders.   
  
"Father... I" Draco stuttered, getting out of the bed quickly.   
  
"I see my potion didn't work completely. Actually it failed miserably, since you have been shagging with the enemy." Lucius said, stepping through the wall.   
  
"What potion?" Draco asked confused, looking from Lucius to Harry and back.   
  
"I'm the one asking the questions!" Lucius sneered. "Now, here's what we're going to do. Son, you're going to drink this." Holding up a small bottle with a green liquid in it. "And this" Holding up another bottle with a black liquid in it.  
  
Harry, who had watched silently, finally decided to cut in "Don't Draco."   
  
Draco looked at Harry understanding Harry's anxiety. After all, his father wasn't really an innocent person... Actually he was evil, everything in him was evil. But somehow the viciousness was inviting. The appeal was enormous, but he managed to think clear enough to look back at Lucius and ask. "And what if I refuse to drink that stuff?"   
  
"You won't, because you want to get out of here" Lucius said, giving him the bottle with the green liquid.   
  
Draco grabbed it hesitantly, he studied the potion for a minute. Trying to find out what kind of potion it was, but he had never seen such a potion before.   
  
"It will get you out of this prison. With that you can walk through this" Lucius explained pointing to the 'wall', noticing Draco wouldn't drink it if he didn't know what it was. "It took me a long, long time to make that potion. So drink it."   
  
Draco nodded and opened the bottle, before he drunk the bottle he looked to a really frightened Harry for a while.   
  
Harry had put on his boxers and tried to prevent Draco from drinking it. But it was to late before he could grab the bottle out of Draco's hand he'd drunk the potion.   
  
"No!" Harry yelled, when he saw he was to late. Draco remained normal, only some kind of green glowing stuff covering covered him. Now he really looked like a green angel in Harry's eyes.   
  
Draco saw the glowing covering to and tried to walk through the wall, it worked.   
  
"Thank you, father" Draco said, happily.   
  
"Now the next bottle" Lucius said, giving it to him.   
  
Draco smirked, opening the bottle. Obviously trusting his father, now. The pull to drink the potion was incredible, everything in his body screamed he had to drink it. Except his heart.   
  
But Harry didn't trust Lucius at all! He first gave Draco a potion with a positive effect to get him on his side, trusting and willing to drink the potion. But Harry was sure of it, that this potion wasn't a potion with a positive effect. He saw Draco's eyed becoming red and ran towards Draco, pulling the bottle out of his hands. Making both Lucius and Draco angry.   
  
"What the-" Draco yelled, running after Harry trying to grab the bottle back. While Lucius grabbed his wand.   
  
"No, forget it" Harry said. "Tell him!" He yelled to Lucius.   
  
"Tell me what?" Draco asked confused, still running after Harry.   
  
"Tell him what?" Lucius asked innocently, raising his wand. But it was hard to aim at Harry, because he was running around. He could hit Draco... 'What the hell!'   
  
"Tell him that you drugged him with that towel." Harry said before he got hit with one of Lucius curses. He collapsed against the wall and fell on the ground, but he didn't give up. This wasn't about him, this was about the person he loved. He heard Draco scream to his father that he had to stop and saw him walk towards Lucius. Trying to prevent another curse, but got hit himself. "You knew he didn't want to follow you so you drugged him, making him evil." Lucius' second curse hit him, making him unconscious.   
  
"Don't listen to that crap" Lucius commanded Draco who was lying in the middle of the room, looking to the bleeding Harry. Would his father do that to him? He cursed him often, but that was just the way he raised his child. And his hatred towards Harry was growing with the second. "We're going to rule the world, Son. Take the potion back and drink it."   
  
"What is it" Draco asked, walking towards the bleeding Harry. Inside him Love was losing from the Hatred. He felt the pull to drink the potion again, this time it was even stronger.   
  
"It will make me proud of you." Lucius said "I can't have a weak son who's seemingly has this odd preference for boys, now can I?" (I'm sorry but I didn't think that sounded right...)  
  
Draco froze turning around, his father knew...? "How?"  
  
Lucius pointed his wand to Draco and smirked "I followed Potter and found you here. I can't have you Love Potter, understand? You Will Drink That Potion."   
  
Draco wanted to resist the smell of the potion, but it was to strong. The pull to drink it was irresistible. He knew in his heart it was wrong, but he was addicted and ignored his heart telling him not to. If only Harry had closed the bottle, he would have been able to resist it. But now... Lucius had done this to him, he made him a prisoner. He made him hate Harry, but it didn't help realising this. The potion and the way he hated Harry right now was just to strong or he was to weak.   
  
Draco walked towards Harry and took the bottle out of his hand, while a silent tear escaped his eye.   
  
"Good boy" Lucius said, lowering his wand. Watching Draco raising the bottle to his mouth.   
  
*^*   
  
Harry woke up with pain all over his body and a terrible head ache. He felt a hand take something out his hand and opened his eyes. Before him stood Draco with the bottle in his hand. He knew the potion was dangerous, only looking at the way Draco was looking at it made him realise that. And, well it was from Lucius. He would lose Draco if he didn't do something now. But what could he do? He was to weak to stand up.   
  
He saw Draco raising the bottle to his mouth.   
  
"No" Harry wanted to yell, but it came out like a whisper. "I Love You, Draco"   
  
Draco turned around and dropped the bottle. Harry said he loved him! He felt warm inside and felt as if he could fly.   
  
Harry watched in surprise when he saw Draco being lifted it the air.   
  
He looked to Lucius, but it wasn't Lucius who did this. His wand wasn't in his hand and he was looking to Draco in surprise too.   
  
His eyes moved back to Draco, who began to spin in the air. A bright, dazzling white light replaced the greenish covering. Everything around him turned white, even his boxers. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off the strange phenomenon, even though it was dazzling. He was still completely oblivious of what was happening.   
  
"You....You" Lucius yelled angrily, realising what Harry had done by telling Draco he loved him. He knew the thing that would effect Draco the most would cure him and obviously it was Harry telling him that he loved him. The anger he was feeling doubled when he realised now that Draco was cured, he'd lost Draco to Harry. He walked towards Harry. "You cured him, you idiot!"   
  
Harry looked at him in surprise "By telling him I love him?"   
  
Lucius raised his wand and pointed it to Harry, while behind him Draco's feet touched the ground again.   
  
"You will pay!" Lucius yelled to Harry, ready to cast a spell.   
  
"No, you won't" Draco yelled, attacking Lucius from behind.   
  
Lucius growled when Draco jumped on his back, trying to grab his wand. He bowed making Draco fall forwards on the ground, next to Harry.   
  
"Not really clever, Draco." Lucius said, pointing his wand to them both "Now, I'll have to force you to drink the potion. Luckily I brought a reserve one. You will obey me and Potter here will obey Voldemort. Isn't that something?"   
  
Harry felt Draco's anger raise, just as his own.   
  
"I will drink the potion, if you let Harry go." Draco said, standing up.   
  
Harry stood up as well. Even though he was feeling an unbearable pain in his body. but he had to try to prevent Draco from drinking it. "No, I'll go with you if you leave Draco alone." He decided. To him Draco was more important than his life.   
  
Draco looked at him while tears filled his eyes. "No... don't..."   
  
"Well, well, well" Lucius said, clearly amused "What an offer, Draco! But I think I'll pass... Potter's much more tempting. Come with me Potter! And for you Draco... You are no longer my son. Someone who's weak like you isn't worthy to be a Malfoy. Look at you, you're crying like a baby. Did you really think I would have a fag as a son? I would rather die!"   
  
With that he cursed both of them and took a stiffened Harry with him. Leaving a whimpering Draco behind... 


	16. The ghost house'

Title: Just like that  
  
***  
  
Chapter 16: 'The ghost house'  
  
***  
  
Draco saw Lucius drag Harry out of the window. He wanted to scream but his lungs didn't allow him to, al he managed to bring out was a soft whimper. Tears welled up in his eyes, he had lost Harry... Harry was gone... And he was completely useless right now. He remembered everything Harry had done for him, stayed with him, cared for him, cured him, Loved him. For nothing in return.  
  
Draco forced himself to stand up, his muscles were screaming inside his body. It felt like his head was going to explode, but he had to stand up.  
  
Leaning against one of the posters of Harry's bed he considered his options. He could go to Dumbledore, not that he liked the man much but Harry did. He could go to Severus or he could go after Lucius himself.  
  
His eye fell on Harry's wand, quickly he grabbed it. Thinking of the curing spells he learned to heal. He muttered the spells and was relieved when he noticed they worked a bit. He didn't have time to go to the hospital wing. He decided to go to Severus and ran as hard as his legs could carry him. He ignored the strange looks everybody gave him and stumbled into Severus' dungeon.  
  
"Severus!" Draco exclaimed, stumbling into a full first class.  
  
Snape looked at him strangely, but knew there had to be something serious seeing the worried look on Draco's face.  
  
"You will study the potion I just mentioned." Snape said to the class, before running towards Draco who was clenching his stomach. "What happened?" he asked when they were out of the classroom.  
  
"Lucius... Harry.... took him." Draco managed to say, while catching his breath.  
  
"Wait here." Severus said, walking back into the classroom to grab some healing potions.  
  
Draco leaned against the wall almost collapsing on the floor. It was as if the healing spells worked out. He felt a strong arm support him, holding a bottle before his eyes.  
  
Draco grabbed the bottle with shaking hands and drunk the liquid, feeling the pain go away almost immediately.  
  
"Lucius took Harry, he somehow found out where Harry was and that he was alone with me." Draco said, "Luckily, he gave me a potion so I could walk through the barrier Dumbledore had made. And he wanted me to drink another potion, I think it was a potion to make me completely evil. Thanks to Harry I didn't, he stopped me and cured me from whatever Lucius did to me. But Lucius got us both and cursed us, taking Harry with him."  
  
Severus looked at Draco strangely "Why did you come to me?"  
  
"Because I know you're a spy. You're the only one who can safe Harry from Lucius and Voldemort. He doesn't trust me anymore, I'm no longer his son." Draco explained.  
  
"You're a smart boy." Severus smirked, "I'll see what I can do. You go to Dumbledore and explain the situation to him, I'm going to floe myself to your house."  
  
Draco nodded "Where is Dumbledore?" He asked realizing he didn't know.  
  
"Wait I'll just call him," Severus said, grabbing his wand. He muttered a short spell, which Draco had never heard before. Green little flies flew from the wand. Severus grabbed a few in his hand and whispered to them in some kind of strange language before they flew away. "Just stay here. He'll be here in about one minute. I have to go, take care."  
  
"Thanks!" Draco said, pulling Severus into a brief hug. "You take care too." He couldn't help to snicker when he saw a slight blush on his professor's cheeks.  
  
He watched Severus walk away, speeding up his pace with every step he took. When he looked the other way he saw professor Dumbledore run towards him.  
  
"Professor, I.." Draco started, wanting to explain the whole story.  
  
"I know, Mr. Malfoy. I know the whole story, the Lapis Flies told me." Dumbledore said, putting his hand upon Draco's shoulder to comfort him somehow. "Come with me. We have to work out a plan."  
  
Draco walked behind Dumbledore, feeling as if he wanted to cry. He had just lost the only thing he cared for and the only one who cared, truly cared for him. Meanwhile Dumbledore was asking him questions.  
  
"Where do you think your father brought him?"  
  
"Voldemort." Draco answered, that was one thing he knew for sure.  
  
"And as far as you know, Voldemort isn't in your house?"  
  
Draco frowned, "No, It would be to dangerous. The ministry of magic checks our house too often."  
  
"Do you think your mother knows about your father's actions?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure." Draco admitted. "It depends on what she thinks of me, I think."  
  
"And what do you think she thinks of you?"  
  
"I think she'll be okay with it." Draco answered, suddenly he knew what to do. He had to go to the Malfoy manor and find out as much as possible. "Professor, I could go to my house and check out."  
  
"I was thinking the same, actually. The house elves won't suspect you and if I'm right about your mother... she might help you. But if she doesn't you could be in danger. If she doesn't you have to get out of there as soon as possible." Dumbledore said firmly, walking into his office.  
  
"Yes professor," Draco said.  
  
"You may use this fireplace." Dumbledore smiled, pointing to a big fireplace on his right. "Make sure you have floo powder with you, so you will be able to come back if necessary"  
  
"You professor, thank you professor." Draco forced a smile on his lips, but it became a half-smile. He was too worried about Harry to really smile, not to mention that Malfoy's don't smile, they smirk. But well, he wasn't a Malfoy anymore, and now that he was thinking about it he never was a Malfoy. He grabbed a bit of floo powder and putted it into his pocket, after that he grabbed another bit and threw it into the flames.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore smiled, before he disappeared. "I'm glad the real you is back."  
  
Draco forced another half-smile on his face, but he couldn't reply, that would bring him to the wrong place, if 'Me too' even existed. "Malfoy Manor!"  
  
*  
  
Draco stepped out of the fireplace in his room, on times like these he was lucky to have a fireplace for himself. But usually he hated it, especially when Pansy decided to come and try to seduce him into his bed... Really annoying, that woman just couldn't get a hint.  
  
He swept the dust from his cloak. He always hated to travel like that. It made you so dirty and your hair would be completely messed up by the time you finally got there. But it didn't really matter right now, all that mattered was Harry.  
  
He smelled the scent of his own familiar room and enjoyed it for a second, realizing he wouldn't be coming here anymore. All those days he spent in his room, doing whatever he wanted, mostly alone... He would never be able to do that here...  
  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts and walked to the door. Opening it a little bit to check if there was anyone on the large hallway... No one, so it would be safe to walk through.  
  
His mother usually spent her days in her own wing. Painting, reading, having tea parties, gossiping. And whenever he was home, brag about him. She would probably be there now.  
  
His father's office was near her rooms, so he would have to be really careful not to make much noise. With his heart beating wildly in his chest, Draco closed the door behind him and took off his shoes, to diminish the noise he would be making. On the top of his toes he began his trip towards his father's office.  
  
The house elves had they're own ways to get from room to room, so with a bit of luck he wouldn't bump into one on his way.  
  
He walked towards his father's office on the same hallway as his mother's room, he heard voices come from his mother's room. Meaning she had guests, probably one of her tea parties, which Draco hated. But this time he was glad she had one, that meant she was oblivious about everything. He closed his eyes and pressed his ear against the door. To his relief he heard nothing and slowly pushed down the door handle. It made some noise, but the women in his mother's room were making far too much noise to hear it.  
  
He opened the door and stepped in the dark office, closing the door behind him. "Lumos" He whispered, still having Harry's wand with him.  
  
He looked around quickly scanning the room for something he might be able to use or some information. The room was very neat, as was his father's ... correction: Lucius' desk. He had to remember himself that Lucius was no longer his father.  
  
The drawers in his father's desk were locked. "Alohamora" Draco whispered, but there came no response. He should have known his father was smart enough to put a block spell for that curse on his drawers. He had no time at all to find out with spell did work, so he gave up.  
  
His eye fell on a ripped apart note on the wood logs. He grabbed the pieces and whispered "Reparo".  
  
The note repaired himself.  
  
/'Dearest Narcissa,  
  
As I told you, our son is not what I want him to be. He is a disgrace to this family, but we can't just get rid of him. They will suspect us, that is why I brew a darkening potion for him. So he will be an honorable heir in the eyes of outsiders. We know he is far from that, but we have to keep that a secret from everybody.  
  
When Draco comes home, he will not be the son you had. He will be cold and vicious, the way I like him and the way you hate him. I'm sorry to inform you about this, but there is no other way. It is either this or death for the boy.'/  
  
There were a few scrapes through the written part, meaning Lucius didn't want his wife to read this letter. But did it also meant Lucius didn't send another letter to his mother... Would he want his wife to know?  
  
Draco pondered about this matter, if in fact his mother did know... He would have nothing to worry about according to this letter his mother didn't agree with his father. And if she did not receive a letter... He would have to explain the whole situation, but still have nothing to worry about. Which meant that he had to go and see his mother right away, to see if she had any information about this for him.  
  
Draco hurried back to the door and walked into the hallway again, closing the door behind him. There he stood before another question, 'How was he going to get his mothers attention without being dragged into the room and forced to have tea with his mother's friends, so she could drag about him?'  
  
He decided the best and quickest way was to pass a note. He walked back into Lucius' office and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. writing:  
  
'Dear Mother,  
  
I am standing in the hallway, waiting to talk to you about a serious matter.  
  
Please hurry and do not inform your fiends about my presence.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco'  
  
Quickly he called, again with Harry's wand, for one of the many house elves. Within a few seconds one appeared before him.  
  
"Master Draco! What are you doing home?" Draco favorite house elf exclaimed.  
  
Draco putted his finger against his lips, signing him to be quiet and whispered "Shh... Hay there Dinky. I have no time to talk to you. Bring this to my mother, make sure no one else reads it. When did my father leave?"  
  
"This morning, Master Draco. Dinky will make sure no one reads it, Master Draco. See you soon Master Draco." The house elf smiled, taking the letter from Draco and carrying it as if it was the most precious thing she had ever saw.  
  
"Thank you, Dinky. Hope to see you soon too" Draco said, stepping out of the office once more. He heard a 'Plop' behind him and knew Dinky was bringing the letter to his mother right now.  
  
He concentrated on the voices in his mother's room and waited until the door was opened.  
  
His mother was looking distressed when she walked out of her room. Looking around to find him. When her eyes finally landed on him he saw her eyes were filled with tears as she ran up to him.  
  
"Oh Draco!" She said, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Draco locked his arms around her and smelled her familiar scent. At first he was quite startled by his mother's hug, normally she never did such a thing. It wasn't proper to do so.  
  
Suddenly she pulled back from the hug and examined him. "Are you still my Draco?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes mother, I am. I did not take the potion, thanks to Harry." Draco said, looking to his mother. His voice was thick with emotion, he never really knew his mother cared so much for him. 'Her Draco? I never knew she saw me that way'  
  
"Thanks to Harry? So it is true, with that I mean that you love the boy." His mother asked, quite surprised. "I thought it was one of your father's tricks to get what he want. I always knew you weren't what he wanted him to be, but I never thought you would end up with Harry Potter. Quite funny if you think of it. Now you're exactly what your father was trying to prevent all your life."  
  
"So you disagree with my actions?" Draco asked, his heart skipped a beat in fear.  
  
"No, it's not that. I'm just a bit surprised that you're that clever to chose a decent and trust worthy boy. Now tell me what is this serious matter?" His mother asked, kissing his cheek.  
  
Draco explained her everything, excluding the part that Lucius found them in a somewhat humiliating position. "What am I to do?" He ended his story.  
  
His mother thought for a while and said. "You do know that you are asking me to betray my husband and tell your the place Voldemort is hiding, don't you?"  
  
"You know where Voldemort is?" Draco asked, completely astonished.  
  
"Yes, I do. I demanded Lucius that as his wife I had the right to know where he was."  
  
"Mother, I love Harry and Harry cured me by saying he loves me. He would never say that if he didn't mean it. I lost everything, I can't bare to lose Harry as well." Draco begged his mother.  
  
"In the name of Love I'll give you the location. I want you to have what I don't have, what died in your father among with Voldemort's rise, Love. But you must promise me that you will not, I repeat Will Not, go there all by yourself. It is far to dangerous for you alone." His mother warned him.  
  
"But mother, If I don't go now it will be too late." Draco argued, knowing it would cost him too much time if he had to go back to Dumbledore first.  
  
His mother stood before him, he knew there was a mental battle inside her head. Closing his eyes he hoped his mother would let him go, he had to safe Harry. Just like Harry had saved him.  
  
"Write a note to Dumbledore, I'm coming with you." His mother decided suddenly.  
  
"But mother, it's too dangerous for you." Draco argued again, not wanting to lose his mother too. "I don't want to lose you too."  
  
"And I don't want to lose you too, just as I lost my husband." She said firmly. "I'm a good witch, Draco. You might not have noticed, because of 'the-perfect-wife-act' I've been playing all this time. But I do know how to handle this. Now, hurry up and write that note. Say that the place Voldemort's been hiding is in a place the muggles call 'The ghost house' near London. Dumbledore will know where it is."  
  
Draco smiled running into his father's office for the third time to grab another piece of parchment. He wrote the note and gave it to one of the house elves, giving order to deliver it with the speed of light.  
  
He walked out meeting his mother in the hallway again. "Hold on to my cloak, darling."  
  
*  
  
The next thing Draco knew was that he and his mother stood in the big hallway of a (counting the doors) big, old house. Behind them there were big stairs, in front of them three directions to go. One to the way out, the other two to somewhere Draco didn't know and of course behind them the stairs to the first floor. But the stairs looked really old, and not really safe to walk on. They were both silent, listening if they could hear any noise.  
  
"Stay here." His mother mouthed to him, to Draco's disappointment. He wanted to do something, really do something, like kicking some Death Eaters in their crotch.  
  
Draco watched as his mother walked away, she obviously knew the way... Should he follow her? In case she was going to betray him and this was all a setup, a trap. The thought had crossed his mind a few times, but he dismissed the thought. he didn't want to think of her like that. It just couldn't be...right?  
  
A soft whimper from behind one of the doors broke his trail of thoughts. He listened again and after a few seconds he heard a second whimper, this time it was more like a groan. Quickly he walked past the door, listening again to find out from behind which door the noise came.  
  
When he heard the noise for the third time he realized it came out of the cupboard underneath the stairs. He felt hope flew into his body, please let it be Harry... It would be something for Lucius and Voldemort to lock in there, one of their sick jokes. Knowing Harry had spent his whole childhood there... Please let it be him...  
  
Draco unlocked the muggle lock and placed his hand on the door post. He was afraid to open it, afraid it wasn't Harry... Afraid it was Harry and he would be half dead... or dead by now...  
  
Pressing his lips together, he opened the door. A body fell into his arms not facing him, clothes were soaked with blood. But it wasn't Harry, the person was too heavy. He knew it wasn't Harry, Harry was light and smaller than this person. Draco turned the body around and looked right into the face of Severus. Severus' eyes were thick and blue, blood was running over his face, but a smirk was firmly planted on his mouth. He knew Severus wouldn't let Lucius nor Voldemort see his pain.  
  
"Severus!" Draco said hoarsely, reminding himself not to yell. "Can you hear me? Severus, you have to get out of here. Apparate!"  
  
Severus opened his eyes slowly and humbled something that sounded like after that he couched up some blood and lost his conscious. "Too weak."  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. He was standing in the middle of the hallway with a half dead man in his hands who wasn't Harry, but his potion professor. Which meant that they found out Severus was a spy. He had to find out what happened.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's wand and spoke the same spells he had cast over himself that morning, hoping they would help enough to make Severus tell him what happened.  
  
He saw Severus slowly recover a bit. "Severus, tell me what happened. Is Harry still alive?"  
  
"Got me trapped... Found out I'm spy... Wanted to kill me, but waited ... tonight ... I could burn next to Harry." Severus managed to say, wincing every now and then from pain.  
  
"So Harry's still alive?" Draco asked, he wanted to cry. They were going to burn his Harry, burn like muggles did in the past. Burning someone was the most cruel thing to do. It took a long time until the person was dead, meaning they would enjoy it as if they were watching a good movie. Burning someone meant, hearing them cry and scream.  
  
"Barely." Severus said, grabbing a few bottles out of his pocket. "Take this, when you find Harry give it to him."  
  
"What do you mean barely?" Draco asked, taking the bottles and putting them in his pocket. But he insisted Severus would take one.  
  
Severus drank the liquid in the bottle, now able to stand on his own. "Lucius and Voldemort tortured him, He's in a worse state than I was."  
  
Draco had to bite his lip so hard it started to bleed to prevent him from crying. "So what do we do? We have to get out of here, it's too dangerous to stay here."  
  
"On second thought... I'm taking you back to Hogwarts!" Severus said, firmly trying to grab Draco's wrist.  
  
"No. I'm here with my mother, she's going to help me, us." Draco said, avoiding Severus hand by running away from him.  
  
Severus stopped chasing him. "Your mother?" he asked, obviously very surprised. "So she finally realized Lucius isn't the man he was."  
  
Draco frowned, wondering how Severus knew that. "Anyway, she went that way just before I found you. She'll be back soon." He pointed into the direction his mother disappeared. "Speaking of the devil, there she is." He said relieved when he saw his mother's figure walk towards him.  
  
His mother walked up to them, and had to hold Draco not to faint when she saw the covered in blood Severus. She put her hand over her mouth, to prevent herself from screaming.  
  
"I'm fine Narcissa." Severus reassured her, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Draco stood there totally stunned.... A hug? They were hugging each other? He never knew they were friends... And he didn't have time for this! He had to safe Harry!  
  
"Hello?!" Draco said impatiently, ticking his mother on her shoulder. "Does the name Harry Potter and the word Captured ring a bell?"  
  
"Sorry darling." His mother blushed,. 'His mother Blushing?... Weird...' His mother grabbed his wrist together with Severus' one and apparated them back to the Malfoy Manor. Draco looked at her very indignant and opened his mouth to say something but she covered it with her hand and said. "Harry's still alive, but barely. They're going to burn him tonight, because that would be the most painful and they want to hear him scream and cry."  
  
"I know, Severus told me." Draco said, looking down.  
  
"Oh, well, we have to work out a plan. Harry lies at the feet of Voldemort, so if we want to rescue him... We'll have to get passed Voldemort And Lucius first." His mother sighed. "This is going to be difficult, Draco"  
  
***  
  
Hey! Hope you liked my new chapter! Don't forget to review!! Hugs, Cherish 


	17. Trapped

Hey! Wow... I'm totally stunned... I really didn't know so many people read my story... It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! I was so happy when I received all those reviews defending me against Kaya. That was really a very sweet thing to do! I love you all! I know I don't usually do this, thanking people, but I really want to now! So here it goes, if you don't want to read... skip it and go to my new chapter! Hugs, Cherish!  
  
Ice Lupus- Thank you very very much for reviewing me three times! I'm so glad you stood up for me against Kaya! *Big kiss* (oh by the way; Wow you have an interesting job!)  
  
Lil' HP FAN - 'lisa: Thank you for the encouraging words! See, I didn't forget to update soon! *Smiles* Hugs!  
  
Snitch slash- Thanks!  
  
mercyangel- I don't know why people who don't like my story read it. I never flame people, because I know how sad you feel when you receive one. If I read a bad story, I give some advise or I don't review. I'm not going to yell to that person 'FLAME, YOU SUCK'! Here's the update! Hugs!  
  
Ko-chan - WOW! Thanks for your review! It's so long! You think my fic's special? *squeels in delight* I will ignore flames in the future, because I know how many people read my story now. *runs of to knock 'em dead* Hugs!  
  
Theoriginalflame - Thank you for your wonderful review. Did you know it was 685 words? I counted them, I think it's the longest review I've ever received. YAY! I'm in someone's faves list. I think she read the review, I don't know her e-mail address. If she didn't read the review, I did and it was really helpful to me! Thanks again!  
  
SheWhoMustNotBeNamed - Thanks! I totally agree with you about the fanfiction! I kept writing, see? Hugs!  
  
silverstone - Thanks, I think I will ignore her! Hehe, especially after your review! I won't quit, I promise! Hugs!  
  
Avapouhi - *blushes* Thanks! Yeah, I know I got really much reviews! I'm so happy!!!  
  
chibidark angel & riverwhitedragon - I totally agree with you two that guy/guy relationships would not be accepted. Did you know that in some countries you'll receive the death penalty when you admit that you're gay? You don't know how much I would like guy/guy or girl/girl relationships to be accepted everywhere, but if you think that... You're living in a dream world... I'm glad you two like my story so much! Hugs to both of you!  
  
pink princess - Thanks for your review! It made me all warm and fuzzy inside! Hugs!  
  
Jessyka - Thanks! I think I will forget about her! Hugs!  
  
June - Thank you for the review! OH! That is so unfair, you just can't put homosexual people in jail for just expressing their feelings! Grrrr.....  
  
Babydracky - YAY! Finally someone who's first language isn't English either! Well, if I would write my stories in Dutch I'm sure only two people would read them... you think I'm courageous? YAY!! I don't know why that review hurt me so much, I just felt really sad afterwards and thought it was really unfair!  
  
Anastasia MacNeil - Ehh... it isn't my very first fic.. That one's too bad to even look at! I can't help it, I always make things fluffy... I don't care, as long as people read my stories and like them! *Big kiss*  
  
Briesmile - I absolutely LOVE Harry/Draco too! Oh yes, I do that a lot... putted....*blushes in crimson*...sorry... I don't know her penname, she always reviews anonymous... YAY! I have a true fan! Big kiss to you too!  
  
Nikki - Thanks, I think so too!  
  
AnneKStarr - It's OK you don't review. Sometimes I don't review either... Just as long as you read my story, it's OK! Hugs! (btw, I do love to receive reviews, they keep me going)  
  
Dark Devotion - Thanks for the encouraging review and the lovely offer. I really do enjoy writing, so I won't quit at all. I would love you to be my beta-reader. Big Hug!  
  
Melissa - Thanks ^.^  
  
Annoying Review Girl - thanks, you do make me feel a lot better! How cruel to review someone so bad they delete their story! I feel so sorry for you, because I know how it feels. Hugs  
  
prettypixie - thanks! ^.^  
  
Marina - Thanks ^.^  
  
Jera - ahh... you're so sweet! I love you already! I tried to e-mail you, because I need a beta. But everytime I try I get an e-mail back telling me there was a delivery failure... Weird isn't it? Anyway, I would love you to be my beta, if you still want to... Hugs, Cherish... Oh! I forgot to thank you... THANK YOU!!  
  
anon - I will! ^.^  
  
Zacarane - Thanks! Here's your new chapter  
  
KittenBabyGirl - Hay royal fan! Hehe, I love those words! Thanks! Maybe I will email you sometime, when I need some advise... Hugs!  
  
BebopsEdward24 - woops. I think it's better to continue my story, don't want you to start yelling and screaming! Thanks for your reviews! Hugs!  
  
Cherrygal3 - WHOA! Long review! 566 words, YAY! Someone got your story deleted? That's so mean! I think I'm going to kill that person! Thanks! Big kiss from me!  
  
Chelsea - 4 in the morning? Wow, you must be so tired! Thanks ^.^  
  
Midnightblues - thanks ^.^  
  
Sleezeball - here's your next chap! ^.^  
  
jeannie81 - I didn't know Dutch people read my story! Dank je wel voor je review! 'k vond m erg lief!  
  
Jessica - Thanks! You think my story id the best? YAY!! ^.^  
  
Dia - Thanks! Big hug from me! ^.^  
  
Selanikas - Here's what happened next. read read read! Hugs!  
  
celedriel-greenleaf - Thanks, you're sweet! Hugs!  
  
Emmalena - Thanks! ^.^  
  
mystic-flower - well, I had some flames at the beginning... But they weren't as bad as this one! Thanks!  
  
SerpentFlame - I know I was a little off at first *looks to her feet* But as long as you like it now!!  
  
Harry Pothead - Yes it is! I hou ook van jou! New word for you: kusjes(kisses)  
  
serena borialis - thanks for the review! ^.^  
  
HogwartsSaiyajin - Pinky - Hay! No, I've made an decision, I'm not quitting at all! And I'm not moving either, Screw kaya! YAY! Hugs!  
  
goldenphoenix - Woops. I don't want you to get angry... hehe! Thanks! Hugs!  
  
zeynel - I'm not gonna tell, I'm not gonna tell! *sticks out her tongue* You'll see! Hugs!  
  
Dina - Thanks ^.^  
  
lissa - Thanks! I will tell them to go do themselves, hehe! ^.^  
  
Tracey - Thanks! 'For those of us who can't write, we read what you write and we appreciate it' I loved that part!  
  
malfoy+harry - Thanks, that was a sweet review! Big kiss!  
  
Eden - Thanks, it's good my mistakes make you smile, otherwise you would... I don't know... dive underneath your desk...!  
  
WitchesRaven - thanks! I think I'll place a big bucket of water next to my computer! Hehe! Hugs!  
  
Mary Sue - Thanks! ^.^  
  
Phoenix Wolf - I'm a die hard Draco/Harry fan too! Their just so perfect together! Thanks! Hugs!  
  
Artemida Malfoy - I don't speak english very good either! Lots of kisses back to you!  
  
MiakaMalfoy - Thank you for your lovely review! ^.^  
  
cytixboi - Hi! Thanks for the review! You were impressed by my writing? YAY! ^.^  
  
Ally - Thanks! ^.^  
  
silver_elven_fox - Thanks! ^.^  
  
BlackHawk - Thank you! Loved your review! Hugs!  
  
Morgana - Thanks!  
  
Fire and Night - Thanks!  
  
RaynieceMalfoy - woops. better watch the attitude... hehe! You read Troubled Love too? I only write straight fics, I never read them.. bad me! As for Troubled Love, I'm working really hard to make Harry a boy again! *sighs* But I said in the beginning of the story it would take a month to make a cure... STUPID ME! ... So, I'm kind of trying to rush through that month without anybody noticing, hehe. Hope I don't forget to mail you when I update! This thanking thing is taking forever!  
  
Diamond Angel -YES! DEFEND ME! Thanks for the very long review! (574 words) I was pretty(read really) pissed off too when she said I was in my early-teens. grrr. Anyway, your review was really helpful and sweet, thanks again! Big kiss  
  
MeTaL-gLoW - Thanks!  
  
BishoujoNOMIKO - Ok, because you insist.*sighs* I'll continue. No, I'm only joking! I love to continue this story!  
  
leo - Thanks! No, I won't think you're a guy! Haha! Hugs!  
  
LauraBlade - Hay! Dat was goed hoor, wat je schreef! Dank je wel voor je review!  
  
liverpool_rox! - Thanks! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Rei the Genki-Chan - Thanks! You're really sweet! *blushes* Mmm... I think I'll go and read those messages some time... Hugs and a big kiss!  
  
**  
  
Ok... that took like FOREVER! But I don't care, I loved your reviews and you deserve a 'thank you!' Well, that's it.. for now... GO! READ MY NEXT CHAPTER! GOGOGOGO! Hehe! Big kiss to you all! Cherish! (PS, I'm sorry if the grammar isn't really good. My Beta-reader disappeared...*sobs* And I really wanted to update my new chapter!)  
  
**  
  
~  
  
***  
  
Chapter 17: Trapped  
  
***  
  
Draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed, silently agreeing with his mother.  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight..." His mother began. "Draco obviously will be killed when he takes one step in Voldemort's sight and so will you Severus. We don't know anybody else who's able to help us, besides Dumbledore... But we have no time to wait for him to get here... So that leaves... Me."  
  
"I don't think so!" Draco and Severus said at the same time. Draco shot a strange look towards Severus before continuing "What would you do?"  
  
"I could go back and offer to take care of Harry Potter, heal his wounds." His mother said hopefully.  
  
"That won't work, they don't want to heal his wounds." Severus said, rolling his eyes. "We have to get Potter out of there, without them noticing who did it."  
  
"We could go there underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, kill Voldemort and take Harry with is..." Draco offered hesitantly.  
  
"No, It'll take us too long to get the cloak out of Hogwarts and get back. Besides there are too many Death Eaters around, we can't risk it." Severus said, shaking his head.  
  
"For Merlin's sake! We have to risk something!" Draco exclaimed furiously. "My Harry is lying there!"  
  
"Your Harry?" Severus said, with widened eyes.  
  
"Yes, My Harry!" Draco glared.  
  
"The only thing we can do without getting caught there, is for me to go in find some lame excuse to touch Harry and apparate with him to Hogwarts." Narcissa said to both of them.  
  
"Narcissa, are you aware what the consequences are? And what if they found out I'm gone? They'll blame you, because Lucius suspects you the most, he knew we were in l... I mean he knew you were the only one who got in and out." Severus said, flushing.  
  
Draco looked from his mother to Severus and back, there was definitely something weird going on between them. Why would his father suspect his mother? She had always been on his side in... well everything.  
  
"I know what the consequences are, Sev! I had enough time to think about it and I think it's time I do something for a change. I'll go in and.... Tell them I want to see Harry Potter's scar, or tell them I want to change his clothes into Death Eater's clothes, so it would be even more humiliating for him. And the moment I touch him, I'll apparate to Hogwarts. I'm the only one who's able to save Harry and I want to. I won't let you stop me!" His mother nearly yelled, completely ignoring Draco, who's jaw had dropped when she spoke the word 'Sev'  
  
"Okay, Cissa. But don't apparate to Hogwarts it's too obvious. Besides you'll have to walk to the castle. By the time you get there, they'll be there too and they'll kill you. No, you have to take Potter to a place no one but us knows about. When they notice what you've done, Death Eaters will be apparating to every place Lucius can think about." Severus said, grabbing his mother's hand.  
  
'Sev? Cissa? This is ridicules! How come I never knew they knew each other and Their Holding Hands?' Draco thought, nearly fainting.  
  
"I know where to take Harry Potter and you know too." His mother said, smiling knowingly towards Severus.  
  
'Apparently he got the hint, he's getting all goody goody... EW!' Draco thought, looking to the warmly smiling Severus.  
  
Something snapped inside Draco for the second time since they got back. "Hello? Could You Please Fill Me In On This? And Hurry Up?" He yelled, massaging his temples. "ARG! You two are giving me a headache! Stop confusing me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, darling." His mother said, still a bit shocked about his sudden outburst. "I'll go now, Sev will take you to the place I'll bring Harry Potter. We'll find out what to do next when we get there. The most important thing is to get Harry Potter to a safe place." With that she disappeared, before Severus could stop her.  
  
Draco looked at him, he had a worried look on his face. He really did care about his mother. "How do you know that the place we're going is safe?"  
  
"Because no one else knows about it." Severus answered, grabbing his arm. He apparated without saying another word, taking Draco with him.  
  
*  
  
The next thing Draco knew, he was standing in a beautiful room. The room had soft red carpet on the floors and the walls were red as well. In the middle of the room stood a gigantic four poster bed, which was white as snow. Opposite to the bed there was a fireplace and a sofa, just big enough for two people.  
  
Suddenly Draco got the weird idea his mother and Severus were secret lovers, he pulled a disgusted face and dismissed the thought right away.  
  
He was getting nervous... what if his mother's plan didn't work...? And if it did, he and his mother wouldn't be able to go back to the Malfoy Manor. Were would his mother stay? ... "With 'Sev'" a small voice said in the back of his head. 'Oh shut up!'  
  
"Do you think this plan will work?" Draco asked Severus, who was pacing up and down in the room. "And please tell me where the hell we are? It's bloody hot in here!"  
  
"We're on an Island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I build this house here a few years ago and I don't know if the plan will work. The only thing your mother needs is an opportunity to touch Potter... Lets hope she gets it." Severus said, now biting his fingernails while he was pacing up and down across the room.  
  
Draco sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. 'Please let it work... Harry please come back to me. I need you more than you will ever know and I love you with all my heart.'  
  
After a few minutes he couldn't stand the tension anymore. "I'm going for a walk." Draco announced, walking towards a door.  
  
"That's the bathroom door." Severus said, not laughing or smirking because of his mistake.  
  
"Oh.." Draco said, walking towards the other door. He was in such a hurry to get outside, that he didn't even notice how beautiful the house was.  
  
Luckily he found the front door without any struggles. When he stepped out of the door, his shoes filled with white sand. Draco looked around, the small house stood at the beginning of a white, beautiful beach. The ones you see in pictures. The sea was as blue as the cloudless sky and the there were hundreds of palms on the edge of the beach. He took of his shoes and socks and rolled up pants up to his knees. With his shoes in his hands, he began to walk towards the see. Slowly at first, but he ended up running towards the see. Not only because the sand was too hot to stand on, but also because he wanted to get away from the house. He had a very bad feeling about that house, he knew deep in his heart something happened there that wasn't allowed to happen... And he didn't want to know what...  
  
When he stepped into the sea, his feet cooled down immediately. 'If only Harry was here to see this! You could say it's paradise, but I don't want to be here if Harry isn't...'  
  
Draco walked a long way through the sea. Thinking about everything he and Harry had done together during that year... He laughed thinking about that stupid bet they made and he dressing up as that girl Rose Lauren. His heart arched when he thought about the morning he walked away from Harry. He thought they weren't meant to be together... That being with Harry would never work out... And he smelled the towel that day... 'Why didn't I think it was an odd thing to smell a towel? If only I hadn't smelled the towel, this would never have happened in the first place! Harry was so sweet to me... I never thought he would stay with me to cure me' Draco thought. 'And my mother, being so understanding...'  
  
Draco looked back and was surprised when he saw how far he had walked already. Suddenly he realised that his mother and Harry could be in the house right now. "How could you be so stupid?" he said to himself. "What if my mother's back already and I'm not there to take care of Harry, to be there for him. I would never ever forgive myself"  
  
He broke into a run, running as fast as his legs allowed him to. It was hard to run fast in the sand and Draco tripled a few times, but he didn't care. As long as he was back in the house in time.  
  
All panting and sweaty, he arrived back at the little house. 'Please let me be in time' Draco begged, running towards the room Severus had apparated to. He stormed into the room and saw to his relief that Severus was still waiting for them to come back, he didn't even look up when Draco re-entered the room.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed and buried his head in his hands again. He thought his mother should be back by now. What was taking her so long? The only thing she has to do is touch Harry for a split second... Was she in trouble?  
  
Apparently Severus was thinking the same, because suddenly he said, "This is taking to long," Throwing his hands into the air. "I'm going after your mother."  
  
"No!" Draco yelled, quickly grabbing his arm. "You won't be able to help, you'll only make things worse. By the way if you leave and you and my mother die, I will be stuck here forever! Now tell me what is going on between you and my mum. I have a feeling I don't want to know, but tell me anyway."  
  
"What do you mean? There is nothing going on and stop asking me those ridicules questions." Severus flushed, avoiding Draco's eyes.  
  
"Ridicules questions? Excuse me, but if you call her 'Cissa', you're extremely worried about her and you have a place only you two know about, then I don't find my question ridicules!" Draco said angrily. "I know what's going on, my mother is having an affair with you!"  
  
Severus gaped at him. "You should really ask your mother about this." He stuttered when he was able to speak again.  
  
"No. You are going to tell me exactly what's..." Draco fumed but stopped when he heard a loud CRACK. He turned around and saw his mother lying on the floor.  
  
He ran towards her, feeling the biggest relief he had ever experienced in his entire life when he saw Harry lie next to her.  
  
"Harry!" He exclaimed exactly the same time Severus yelled "'Cissa!", but Draco was far too relieved to even hear it.  
  
Harry was lying on the floor whimpering softly. Draco saw his conditions were even worse than he thought. He looked terrible, as did his mother. Blood was flowing out of a large wound on his forehead, rolling over his cheek. He could hardly open his eye, because it was all swollen up and his nose appeared to be broken.  
  
Draco hurried towards Harry and lifted him up. He heard Harry gasp in pain as he quickly walked towards the bed. He softly put Harry on the bed and turned around to see how his mother was doing.  
  
Severus had his mother in his arms, whispering to her. Draco couched a little to get their attention, he didn't want to hear what they were saying to each other. It would probably make him gag.  
  
"Mother, are you ok? Could one of you please help Harry?" Draco asked concerned, avoiding the glare Severus was giving him.  
  
"As you may notice, your mother is not OK" Severus said, still glaring. "I'll help Potter when I'm finished with your mother."  
  
"No Sev, I'm fine for now. Go help Harry" Narcissa said hoarsely, pushing Severus away from her.  
  
Very reluctantly Severus stood up and walked to Harry. He studied Harry's wounds for a few minutes, while Draco was looking over his shoulder and biting his lip.  
  
"Draco, stop breathing in my neck" Severus snapped annoyed.  
  
Draco glared, walking over to the other side of the bed. But because the bed was so enormous, he couldn't see what Severus was doing. So he climbed on the bed, sitting next to, the now unconscious Harry.  
  
Just when Draco started to wonder when Severus would begin actually curing Harry, not observing him. Severus spoke, "The wounds are deep and a lot worse than I expected. I haven't got my potion ingredients here and I'm no medi-wizard... Although I know a few curing spells..."  
  
Draco suddenly remembered the potions Severus gave him and said, "But what about those potions you gave me?"  
  
"I forgot about those, how many did I give you?" Severus asked, obviously relieved.  
  
"Three" Draco answered, putting his hand inside his pocket. In his pocket he felt a sticky liquid, "Oh no!" he yelled, quickly grabbing the bottles out of his pocket.  
  
To his relieve he saw that only one bottle had opened inside his pocket. "Make that two." He murmured.  
  
"We'll give one bottle to Potter and one to your mother." Severus said firmly, grabbing one bottle out of Draco's hand and walking towards Narcissa.  
  
Draco opened his bottle and moved closer to Harry. Very carefully he opened Harry's mouth with his fingers, almost as if he was afraid Harry would break. Lifting Harry's head a little he emptied the bottle inside Harry's mouth.  
  
Almost immediately Harry's eyes fluttered open, swallowing the potion. Draco hesitated for a second, but kissed Harry softly on his mouth.  
  
"I'm here" Draco whispered, looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry slowly reached up to Draco's cheek and caressed it slightly. His hand fell back, while tears welled up in Harry's eyes. It was as if he seemed to realise that it was really Draco next to him, that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
Draco had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying too. He saw Harry's eyes had closed themselves again and kissed them.  
  
"Severus?" He whispered, afraid of waking Harry up again. He looked over to where Severus was standing.  
  
Narcissa was lying on the sofa and Severus was cleaning her wounds.  
  
"Severus?" He asked, this time a little louder.  
  
Severus looked up, giving him a questioning look.  
  
"When is this potion starting to work, I don't see any progress" Draco asked, looking to the wounds on Harry's head.  
  
"It already worked, it just wasn't enough. Potter's wounds have to heal without magic now, I'll try to cure him with some spells later on, but I'm not that good in healing spells. For now his wounds must be cleaned, so they wont get infected." Severus said, continuing to clean his mother's wounds while he was talking. "That door leads to a bathroom, get some warm water and a small towel so you'll be able to start cleaning Potter's wounds."  
  
Draco nodded, walked towards the bathroom door and grabbed a bowl of water and a small towel.  
  
Harry's eyes were still closed when Draco stepped back into the room. He began to clean the wound on Harry's head. Causing Harry's eyes to snap open in pain. Every time Harry winced in pain, Draco found it even harder to continue cleaning the wounds on his head. Draco bit his lip, knowing there probably were worse wounds on Harry's body. Draco had finished cleaning the wounds on Harry's head. He had applied a bandage around his head. He watched Harry's chest rise and fall in a unsteady rhythm. Draco climbed on top of the bed and sat next to Harry. The bandage covered his famous scar and his messy hair, Draco loved so much. Tears began to sting in his eyes. 'God! I've become so weak... Look at me, crying and I'm not even hurt. Harry should be the one crying.'  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open, he opened his mouth to speak, but there only came a whisper, "Why... are you... crying?"  
  
"Because of you" Draco whispered back, bending down and kissing Harry's cheek. As he did this a tear escaped his eye and fell on Harry's mouth. Harry's tongue slid out of his mouth, and licked away Draco's tear.  
  
"Oh, Draco..." Harry began, still whispering. His eyes were watering as well. "I was so scared... that I would...not see you again."  
  
"I was scared I had lost you too," Draco said, gently kissing Harry's lips. "Just after you cured me"  
  
"I meant what I said" Harry tried to smile, while his eyes were falling closed again. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Sleep" Draco said, watching Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open again, "Draco, stay with me, please?" he said, before he closed his eyes again.  
  
"I won't go anywhere" Draco whispered, taking Harry's hand in his and caressed it slowly. He watched the peaceful expression on Harry's face. He saw Severus walk his way.  
  
"How far are you?" Severus asked, looking to Harry.  
  
"I'm finished with his head, but I still have to clean all the wounds on his body." Draco answered, shivering by the thought. 'If they really tortured him, I'd better be prepared...' "Are you finished with my mother?"  
  
"Yes I am. Luckily her wounds aren't as bad as Potter's. If they were, she probably wouldn't have been able to apparate to this place with Potter." Severus said  
  
"So what happened back there? I didn't expect my mother to get hurt. The only thing she had to do was find an opportunity to touch Harry" Draco asked, still caressing Harry's hand.  
  
"Neither did I. She didn't tell me yet. I think she will after she's finished resting, she's still quite weak." Severus answered, with a worried look on his face.  
  
'He really does care about my mother' Draco thought, frowning a bit. "Doesn't she want to lie on the bed?"  
  
"No, she wanted to give you some privacy, so I enlarged the sofa" Severus smiled a bit. "Do you want me to help with Potter? You know it isn't going to look pretty..."  
  
Draco swallowed an nodded.  
  
"It's better that we clean the wounds as soon as possible. I'll think of some more healing spells while we're cleaning" Severus said. After that he muttered a spell that ravished all the clothing on Harry's body except his boxers.  
  
Draco cast one look towards Harry, but looked away in horror straight away, he noticed Severus was doing the same. It was just too horrible to look at.  
  
Harry's legs were filled with burns and his chest and arms with what looked like very long gashes. Draco noticed an odd looking burn on Harry's arm and turned his arm around to take a better look. It didn't take long for him to gasp in horror. "Oh my God! They burned the Dark Mark on his arm! How could they?"  
  
Severus hurried to the place where Draco was sitting, to examine the mark. After a few seconds, what seemed like ages to Draco, he sighed in relief. "It isn't the real one" Severus reassured Draco.  
  
Draco let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding "Will it go away?" he asked, looking to the fresh wound. The skin was very red and swollen.  
  
"With the right magic it will, but I'm not capable of performing such advanced healing magic. As I told you before, it wasn't my strongest subject. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be able to cure all his wounds" Severus told Draco.  
  
"OK, We'll take him to her now" Draco said firmly.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that" Severus sighed. "It's far too dangerous. Death Eaters will guard the entire surroundings of Hogwarts. They don't want us to get into Hogwarts. It's the only place we'll be absolutely safe... I'm sorry but Harry's wounds will have to heal by themselves, with a little bit of my magic perhaps."  
  
Draco buried his head in his hands. He knew that Severus was right. Death Eaters would probably guard every place they could think about. They couldn't go back for the dark side has too many spies.  
  
"So what is our plan?" Draco muttered.  
  
"We'll have to stay here until your mother and Potter are healed enough to go back with us and fight if that's necessary" Severus said.  
  
Draco looked back at Harry and bit his lip. Harry's wounds seemed impossible to heal by themselves. "How long do you think that'll take?"  
  
Severus sighed, "A long time, maybe two months."  
  
"But what if they find us here?" Draco asked, a bit frightened by the idea.  
  
"They won't" Severus reassured Draco. "As I said before, no one knows about this place."  
  
"How are we going to contact Dumbledore? We must tell him we're here right?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't contact Dumbledore now, it's too dangerous. Maybe I'll try to apparate to London in a few days and see if I'm able to contact him. For now it's important to stay hidden and don't use any magic." Severus said firmly.  
  
"Great! So we're trapped here on this island and we can't use any magic. Is it even possible to live on this island for two months without magic?" Draco asked.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes it is, your mother and I did."  
  
"Oh... How come Harry didn't cure as much as you did after you took the potion?" Draco asked changing the subject completely, suddenly realising Severus was looking fine.  
  
"Because my wounds were very fresh and not as bad as Potter's. Besides, that wasn't the first time I was hurt so badly. Remember, I may look fine, but that isn't how I'm feeling right now. It's like a mask, it's build it up automatically when you work for the Dark Lord." Severus smiled weakly. "Keep Potter's wounds cold. They will hurt less that way. The long wounds are wounds caused by a whip. They don't take very long to heal. Just make sure you clean them well. We'll be in trouble when they get infected."  
  
Draco nodded, grabbing the cold and wet towel.  
  
"I've put some disinfectant in the water. It'll sting very much" Severus warned Draco, while grabbing a towel too. "Be sure we press the towel against the wound at the same time. He can't focus on both the wounds that way it'll take shorter and hurt less... Ready?"  
  
Draco nodded again, not feeling ready at all.  
  
"One... Two... Three" Severus said.  
  
Draco squeezed his eyes shot, so he couldn't see Harry's reaction. Pressing the towel to one of Harry's wounds he heard Harry gasp, scream and whimper. He didn't allow himself to look towards Harry's face, knowing he would start crying again if he did. It was hard enough to fight the tears now, hearing that his Harry was in pain. He didn't want Severus to think he was weak.  
  
He felt a hand being placed over his and opened his eyes. Opening his eyes he saw it was Harry's hand. Feeling the hand tremble, he knew it was Harry's way of asking for support. He felt a bit selfish.  
  
He moved up to Harry's face and kissed Harry's cheeks, while squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry, but we have to clean your wounds... Love you," he whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
*  
  
It took Draco far too long, but after half an hour seeing Harry in pain, they were finally finished. Severus left them alone and carried his mother out of the room, to give and get some privacy.  
  
"We're done" Draco said, watching Harry's eyes open again. Harry had held them closed the entire time.  
  
Harry sighed softly. "You look awful," he whispered.  
  
Draco shot Harry a mock glare. "Well thank you," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you want to sleep?" Harry smiled.  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes and nodded, suddenly realising how tired he was.  
  
"Do you want to sleep next to me?" Harry smiled again, this time with a tiny twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry didn't have to ask Draco twice, he quickly took off his clothes and climbed into the bed next to Harry. He was afraid he would hurt Harry, so he didn't come too close to Harry. Sighing happily he closed his eyes.  
  
"Dracy?" Harry whispered, tilting his head a little.  
  
"Mmm?" Draco murmured back, to his amusement he felt Harry snuggle towards him slowly. He looked Harry in his eyes and saw that Harry had some trouble moving towards him. Quickly he lifted the wincing Harry a bit, making sure Harry's head could use his chest as a pillow.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked, finally lying comfortable in Draco's arms.  
  
"On a tropical island," Draco answered, kissing the top of Harry's head.  
  
Harry snorted a bit, "Seriously, where are we?"  
  
"I was telling the truth!" Draco exclaimed indignantly. "We're on an island. Severus made a small house here, for my mother and him. Nobody knows about it, except us of course."  
  
"Oh... Why-" Harry wanted to ask something but Draco cut him of.  
  
"Don't ask, I think they have some kind of affair. They won't tell me, well Severus won't... I haven't asked my mother yet." Draco answered, knowing Harry would ask that question.  
  
"OK" Harry grinned slightly.  
  
Draco slowly closed his eyes again, welcoming the sleep.  
  
"Dracy?" Harry whispered again.  
  
"Yes?" Draco groaned.  
  
"Do you like me calling you Dracy?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good night... Dracy" Harry whispered.  
  
"Good night, Potty" Draco grinned, before closing his eyes again.  
  
*  
  
Late at night Severus and Narcissa decided to see how Draco and Harry were doing. They entered the room silently. They found Draco and Harry entangled in each others arms.  
  
"Look how cute they are" Narcissa whispered clutching Severus' arm. "Do you still remember?"  
  
"Of course I do" Severus smiled warmly. "I'll never forget."  
  
"They look a bit like us," Narcissa sighed softly.  
  
Severus raised a eyebrow, looking slightly disgusted.  
  
"Don't be silly" Narcissa laughed quietly. "I mean the way they love each other."  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked.  
  
"I mean... My feelings haven't changed after those 3 years, Sev. I know we had to stop it, because Lucius was becoming suspicious, Voldemort rising again and I didn't see how evil Lucius actually was and still is." Narcissa confessed. "I still love you Sev, really much."  
  
Severus smiled, "I love you too"  
  
***  
  
(Thank you D.Yangirova, I changed it right away!) 


	18. The Truth

Draco woke up that morning, finding something snuggled up against him. Jet black hair was tickling his nose and bright sunlight was shining through the window. It took Draco a while to find out where he was exactly. A smile played on his lips when he realised it was Harry snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer.  
  
He jerked back as if Harry's body was on fire when he heard Harry hiss in pain. "Shit," he muttered, withdrawing his hands from Harry's body.  
  
"Please don't" Harry whispered.  
  
"But I'll hurt you." Draco answered in a concerned voice.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad. I like it and I want you to hold me again. It makes me feel safe." Harry stated firmly, so there was no point in arguing about it. "And I know its not that you don't want to hold me"... he teased.  
  
Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders again, this time not as tight. He heard Harry sigh happily and smiled again. He was wondering about what had happened during Harry's stay with Voldemort and he was also curious about what had happened to his mother. How could his father do this? It was one thing to hurt Harry, who was his enemy, but his mother? She had always been loyal to his father and to Voldemort. How had they found out about her betrayal? She wasn't so stupid to actually say it in front of them. His mother was a strong witch, even though not many people knew this. Suddenly, Draco realised how foolish his own father was. Joining Voldemort was like signing a contract with the devil. He had given up both his wife and son just to please an idiot. Draco undoubtedly knew that his father was once a loving man. He had seen pictures of his mother and father when they were young and he could see the love in their eyes. How could his father have done this? He had chosen power over love. All the greed and hate within him had taken over his once loving heart. He had been an oblivious little boy but his mother had seen the love vanish in front of her very own eyes. He couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been on her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice asked from what seemed to be a very far away place. The question had snapped Draco out of his thoughts and back to the pair of eyes in front of him, eyeing him curiously.  
  
"About my mother and father," Draco answered.  
  
"I'm very sorry about what happened to your mother"... Harry whispered, looking slightly hurt.  
  
"Well, Severus is there for her now. I think she's happy she's finally gotten rid of Lucius. Although I know she really loved him. Draco smiled.  
  
He felt Harry stiffen in his arms and frowned when he heard Harry gasp. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"You don't know yet? She hasn't told you?" Harry stuttered his innocent eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Hasn't told me what?" asked a confused Draco. "What did they do to her?"  
  
"If she hasn't told you, I'm not sure if she wants me to tell you." Harry whispered.  
  
"No, tell me." Draco said. He had a weird feeling in his stomach.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, only a soft whimper and something that sounded like I can't.  
  
"Is it that bad?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry just nodded and buried his face deeper into Draco's neck while pressing his body close to Draco's.  
  
"Harry, I need to know. Tell me, I can't help my mother unless I know what they did to her." Draco whispered.  
  
"They... he and..." Harry murmured, whimpering a bit louder. "Awful... So cruel..."  
  
"What, Harry, what?" Draco almost yelled, feeling really uncomfortable with Harry acting so weird.  
  
One word escaped Harry;s lips before he clung to Draco with such force that you would never have expected from such a wounded person... "Raped"  
  
Dracos heart stopped beating for a second. His anger was rising rapidly. "They did WHAT?" he yelled, gasping for air. "Who is they? Who did it?"  
  
Harry began to shake and Draco regretted yelling immediately. He hadn't expected Harry to answer right away so he waited, caressing Harry's back softly.  
  
"Voldemort and Lucius," Harry muttered.  
  
Draco gasped more than a few times. His own father had raped a woman, he had raped his own wife. Suddenly, he felt disgusted with who he was. I'm the son of a man who raped his own wife... for what? How could someone be so cruel? Well one thing is for sure... there is no love left inside of my father's heart. He is cold hearted and filled with hatred. For the first time in his life Draco felt as if he wanted to kill someone. Namely Voldemort and his own father. A restless feeling washed over his body, making him feel very distressed. He felt as if he had to get out of this room and as if he wanted to scream his lungs out.  
  
"Harry?" Draco whispered, not knowing why he was calling Harry.  
  
Harry looked up and worked his way up to Draco's face. He sealed Draco's lips with his own. Draco's body relaxed a little underneath him. He nibbled on Draco's bottom lip before entering his mouth with his tongue, searching for Draco's. He moaned when he found the velvety touch of Draco's tongue.  
  
The kiss ended when they both needed to gasp for air.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Harry whispered, placing another kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
Draco sighed; feeling more relaxed than two minutes ago. "How did you know?" he asked.  
  
Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes muttering, "They made me watch."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in shock. "Oh My God."  
  
Tears filled Harry's eyes. "It was horrible. They were holding my head and I couldn't close my eyes because of some kind of spell. It was so horrible! They hit her when she refused to say their names while they were coming. She was so brave. She didn't struggle at all. If she had struggled I think they would have killed her. Harry swallowed and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. I was next... I don't know what I would have done if your mother hadn't pretended to faint, fell on top of me and disapparated with me. I was so afraid that they would take my virginity before I could give it to you,"  
  
Draco smiled faintly and ran his hands through Harry's hair. "I love you."  
  
Harry smiled back, until suddenly a very serious look came into his eyes. "Draco, I want you to take my virginity as soon as possible."  
  
Draco just stared at Harry, totally speechless. He knew it was going to happen someday, but not so soon. Not that he didn't want to... "Are...Are you sure?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes," Harry said firmly, but continued blushing. "That is, if you want to..."  
  
"Are you crazy? Of course I want to!" Draco exclaimed happily. "I just want you to be absolutely sure. I don't want you to regret it afterwards because you were being too hasty."  
  
"I'm sure. I really want to," Harry smiled. "What if your mother isn't there next time and they finish what they wanted to do or worse, kill me? What if I've never really been with you and they killed me? Before I got the chance to give myself to you? That would be the biggest mistake of my life!"  
  
"Oh Merlin! You don't know how to make it impossible to hate you!" Draco smiled. Just remember don't think about the what ifs in life too much. Just live life in the present. Come what may." After the warning, Draco kissed Harry again.  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes and sighed. "I guess you want to go to your mother now."  
  
Draco nodded and softly lifted Harry off of him. After making sure Harry was lying comfortably, he got out of bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Draco, tell your mother I'll be forever thankful for what she did for me. I wish I could come with you and tell her myself." Harry whispered, wincing in pain when he tried to get up.  
  
"I'll tell her. Just stay in bed," Draco said and blew Harry a kiss before walking out the door. He walked through the corridor towards the living room. Guessing his mother and Severus were in there, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" He heard his mother say.  
  
"It's me, can I come in?" he asked politely. He didn't want to catch his mother in a compromising position, although he didn't expect that to happen so soon after she had gotten raped so violently.  
  
"Sure Darling!" With that Draco opened the door and stepped inside of the room. He saw his mother lying on the couch while Severus was sitting on a chair next to her.  
  
"May I talk to you alone?" Draco asked his mother, realising Severus probably didn't know about the rape yet. He could see that by the look on Severus face, it was far too peaceful.  
  
His mother frowned and Severus was eyeing him strangely.  
  
"Well, I don't see why Severus can't stay. What is it you want to talk about?" his mother asked.  
  
Maybe she did tell Severus... Draco thought. "About what Lucius and Voldemort did to you," he answered.  
  
His mother looked back at him in horror, her face was pale and her twinkling eyes were suddenly dull. "What are you talking about?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"Mother, I know how you got those bruises and what they did to you." Draco said, walking towards his mother.  
  
"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "Harry told you?" Suddenly she was crying her eyes out.  
  
"What happened?" Severus snapped, totally shocked and looking very worried.  
  
When she didn't answer Draco asked, "Should I tell him, mother?"  
  
She nodded and buried her face into her pillow.  
  
"Voldemort and Lucius raped her," Draco whispered as softly as he could. Causing his mother to cry even harder. ""They almost did the same to Harry" he continued, but Severus wasn't listening anymore.  
  
Severus stood up and Draco saw by the look in his eyes that he was going to apparate and get his revenge.  
  
"NO!" Draco yelled, snapping Severus out of his thoughts. "Don't do that. I don't want my mother to lose you too."  
  
Severus stared at him, "What did you say?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "She needs you, she's already lost Lucius. It's pretty obvious you care about each other and well... I really don't want to know the rest."  
  
Severus smiled at him and turned to his mother.  
  
"Severus, you'll have to promise me that you won't apparate back there to avenge her. We'll get our revenge soon enough, I need you to take care of my mother. I have to get back to Harry," Draco said.  
  
Severus nodded and kneeled next to the couch, making his mother face him. Draco could see the humiliation in her eyes. He wished he hadn't told Severus about it, but he needed to know. They would get their revenge. Severus, for his mother and he for both Harry and his mother.  
  
"Its OK, Draco," Severus said, now holding his mother in his arms. "You can go back now, I'll take care of her."  
  
Draco smiled and kissed his mother, before walking out of the room.  
  
*  
  
Draco walked back to Harry feeling guilty. He hadn't even comforted his mother. His mother had risked her own life for his love, got raped and still managed to save Harry... And now he wasn't even there for her. He had gotten uncomfortable in that room, not knowing what to say or do to make the humiliation and hurt stop. His mother was crying and he didn't know what to do.  
  
He opened the door and decided to take a shower when he saw Harry sleeping peacefully. A cold shower, because it was very warm inside of the house. It surprised Draco that he had slept at all, normally when it was this warm and stuffy inside his bedroom he wouldn't sleep at all. That was until he discovered a spell against that.  
  
He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The cold water refreshed him and made him less sleepy. He thought about going swimming in the sea, but he really didn't want to leave Harry alone for too long. When Harry's a bit better, I'll carry him to the sea and we can go swimming. Maybe we'll be able to swim in the evening when it isn't too hot. I've always wanted to go swimming at night and kiss in the water. Maybe I'll get Harry to go swimming in the nude, Draco grinned at the thought.  
  
When he was finished he stepped into the room again, wearing only his towel. He had washed his clothes in the shower. Well, not really washed... it was more like wetting his clothes. But, honestly, how was he supposed to wash his clothes when no one had ever told him how to wash them properly. He figured his clothes would dry soon if he put them in the sunshine and opened the folding doors, hanging the clothes over the balcony.  
  
"Did you take a shower?" Harry asked behind him.  
  
Draco turned around. "I didn't know you were awake," he said, walking towards Harry. "Yes, I did take a shower."  
  
"Could you take me to the shower?" Harry asked. "I really need one, I'm all sweaty."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't think that would be a smart thing to do. You can't even walk! Besides, what if I let you fall? No, I wont take that risk." Draco stated.  
  
Harry pouted, "I want to wash myself, I feel dirty."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "I washed all your wounds yesterday."  
  
"Couldn't you wash me?" Harry asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Draco sighed dramatically. "OK, maybe this once." he smirked.  
  
"Hey! I had to wash you when you were in the hospital wing!" Harry exclaimed, but winced in pain directly after his outburst.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You washed me?" he gaped.  
  
Harry nodded, feeling very proud. "All by my self."  
  
"And I was asleep?" Draco asked again.  
  
Harry nodded, still smiling.  
  
"Well, if that's true I owe you one," said Draco, while walking back to the bathroom.  
  
Draco walked into the bathroom grabbing a towel, a face cloth and a bowl of hot water. He was just walking out of the bathroom when he heard Harry scream. As quickly as he could with the bowl of hot water in his hands, he ran back into the room. He saw that Harry had removed the sheets and was staring at his body in horror.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked concerned.  
  
Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco in disbelieve. "Do you think I'm alright? Look at how ugly I look! I knew it hurt but I didn't know I looked this disgusting. Don't look at me! I don't want you seeing me like this!"  
  
Draco turned his head away from Harry. He knew the wounds that hadn't needed bandages looked pretty unpleasant, but the ones underneath the bandages were even worse. Silently he thanked God that he had insisted upon wrapping his wounds with bandages, although Severus had said it wasn't necessary. If Harry had seen those, he would have been a lot more shocked than he was now. "Harry, please," he said, looking back at Harry.  
  
"No! I don't want you coming anywhere near me! I don't want you seeing me like this. I can't believe you wanted to lie next to a bruised, bleeding and awful looking person," Harry said, covering himself with the sheets again.  
  
Draco sighed. "Harry, I want to take care of you. Let me take care of you like you took care of me when I was incapable of doing it myself," he said, walking towards Harry.  
  
"I'll never be pretty again. These wounds will become scars, my body will always be covered with scars," Harry whispered, looking down.  
  
Draco bit his lip, it hurt seeing Harry suffer like this. "There are potions and spells to hide those scars... And-"  
  
"But they'll still be there and I'll know they're still there. I'll never feel pretty again!" Harry interrupted Draco almost yelling.  
  
"Most of them will fade away. I don't care if you have scars, I'll love you either way," Draco whispered, going through Harry's hair and trying to find Harrys eyes.  
  
"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone flying. Your father told me he saw me flying and counted the windows so he could take me with him. He said it was a surprise to find you there...So he came back another time to save you, only to find out that you didn't want to be saved, Harry said, avoiding Draco's hair.  
  
"Did my father hurt you badly?" Draco asked, trying to find out what happened exactly.  
  
Harry nodded. "But not as bad as Voldemort did. They made a little game of it, one point to the one who made me wince, two points if I screamed and five if I cried. I can't remember what kind of curses they threw at me. The only thing I know is that they hurt pretty bad."  
  
"Harry listen to me, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's my fault. Please don't blame yourself and please let me take care of you," Draco whispered kneeling beside the bed. "I love you."  
  
"So you still want me? Even if I'm ugly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I still want you and you're not ugly. I happen to find scars very cool, now I'll be able to tell all my friends that I have a boyfriend with scars. I can tell them how brave you are, how pretty you look and how sweet you are," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
Harry pulled Draco up a bit and embraced him. "Thanks, I love you too," he said.  
  
***  
  
This is the new beta-ed version of this chapter! I love my new beta-reader, I'm sure you do two after you read this chapter! Hugs, Cherish 


	19. It Started

Title: Just like that?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
A/N: at the end! I will explain why it took so terribly long! And I'm really sorry! It's not that I don't have the time to write, I already finished the next chapter! And I started a new story! Anyway, read my explanations at the end! Thanks!  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 19: It started...  
  
*~*  
  
A week flew by. One day followed the other. Harry slept most of the time, while Draco went swimming and looking for coconuts. His skin was tanned because of the sun, his hair was nearly white. Sometimes at night Draco would hear Harry curs his invalid body, one night he even heard Harry whimper, but because Harry still had his pride he acted as if he didn't notice. Inside his body was screaming to comfort his boyfriend. Draco knew Harry was acting this way, because he had a nightmare in the beginning of the week. Just after Harry had told Draco about Narcissa. He woke up screaming loud, his body wouldn't stop shaking for over 10 minutes. Draco thought at the time Harry was having a nervous breakdown and that Harry was going mad, but after holding him a long time Harry seemed to be fine. He didn't want to tell Draco about his nightmare. Draco guessed it was about Voldemort raping him. He had been very flattered when Harry told him he wanted him to have his virginity. He regretted the fact that he couldn't give his to Harry.  
  
From the night of the nightmare Harry didn't sleep at night anymore. Causing him to be exhausted during the day. He never went outside with Draco, but stayed inside often asking for Draco's company. Of course Draco would stay and sit next to him until he fell asleep. He wondered if Harry realised that he knew Harry wasn't sleeping at night and catching up his sleep during the day.  
  
At the end of the week Draco couldn't take it anymore. Harry had lost even more weight, because he only ate breakfast and dinner. He looked pale, his usual flush on his cheeks was gone. Even if Draco said sweet things to him, that would have made him blush, the blood stayed away from his cheeks.  
  
"Harry, come with me outside. It's nice and warm," Draco said. He asked Harry the same question the last few days and knew the answer would be 'no' once again. It was nine o' clock in the morning, which meant that Harry was about to go to sleep.  
  
"No, I'm too tired," Harry groaned.  
  
"Harry," Draco sighed, "it's not healthy to stay inside for so long."  
  
"I'll go with you tomorrow," Harry promised, looking away from Draco.  
  
"Damn it, Harry! You said the same yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before that!" Draco exclaimed, totally losing it. "I know you don't sleep at night! It's like you're afraid of sleeping after that nightmare. I don't care if you are, but this is not the solution to your problem. I want to help you, Harry, but you're making it impossible!"  
  
Harry didn't reply, he just tried to roll away from Draco.  
  
Draco sighed and walked towards the bed. He sat on the edge and caressed Harry's bare back. "I wish I could transfer your troubles to me. I hate it to watch you suffer all the time. It's just not fair," he whispered, making a trail of soft kisses on Harry's back. He noticed it was going much better with Harry's wounds. He was healing fast. Of course the burns took much longer to heal. "I've got an idea. I'll take you outside with me and you'll sleep outside, with me,"  
  
Harry nodded and slowly he turned around again. "I don't like it when you're angry with me,"  
  
"I wasn't angry, only worried about my beautiful boyfriend," Draco smiled.  
  
Although he couldn't see it, he knew that Harry was blushing right now.  
  
"Ok, put your arms around my neck," Draco instructed, standing up and bending down. When Harry did what Draco had told him to do, he slipped one arm underneath Harry's knees and one arm around his torso. Slowly he lifted the clinging Harry from the bed, afraid of hurting him.  
  
"Really Potty, I'm going to fatten you up. You're far too light. I want a boyfriend with some meat on his bones," Draco smiled, feeling a tickling sensation rush through his stomach. It confirmed the fact that he was really in love.  
  
Very carefully he walked outside with Harry in his arms. He saw that Severus and his mother were sitting outside as well. Underneath a big palm. He didn't speak with his mother much that week. He had never talked to his mother much, but he saw she was doing better and to his relieve she smiled more often, thanks to Severus. He saw them kiss one time when they hadn't noticed him. It was disgusting to look at and confirmed the thought that they were together. At first he had been very angry and wanted to yell to his mother for cheating. Then he realised he wouldn't have survived everything his mother had gone through without someone to live for. It was still a weird idea that his own mother was and had been cheating on his father. He blamed his father for that, if he hadn't been such an arse it would never have happened. He wanted to ask how they got together, but saved the question for later.  
  
"Do you want to sit in the sun or in the shadow?" Draco asked.  
  
"Both. With my body in the sun and with my head in the shadow," Harry answered, pointing to a big palm while continuing, "There will be fine,"  
  
"Yes mister demanding," Draco teased, walking towards the shadow of the big palm.  
  
"I just want to lie in the warm sun, but prevent a headache," Harry said, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"You're so clever!" Draco teased.  
  
Harry just mock glared.  
  
When Draco arrived at the spot, he out Harry down very carefully. Unfortunately he couldn't prevent Harry from wincing in pain, cursing silently. He laid down as well next to Harry. Harry wiggled and shifted a bit until he could put his head on Draco's belly. While Harry was admiring the island, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it a little. The other hand found Harry's hair and was making curls in Harry's hair.  
  
Harry was still looking to the breathtaking island. It was almost paradise. The only sounds you heard were the waves breaking on the sand and the wind moving the leaves of the trees and palms. The sea was greenish blue. The sand was, well you couldn't say white, but it came close enough. Everything seemed so peaceful.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Harry breathed. "I wish we could stay here forever,"  
  
"Me too," Draco smiled.  
  
"Don't you feel bad? ... I mean we're here on this beautiful island and no one knows where we are. Maybe there's a war going on back home and we're not there. Maybe they think we're dead. Ron and Hermione must be so worried and Dumbledore!" Harry said, turning his head towards Draco with a very worried expression on his face. "They can't think I'm dead and give up hope!"  
  
Draco sat up a bit to look at Harry. "Well... I do feel bad, but there's nothing we can do about it. We can't go off this island as long as you're not better. Severus explained to me that there's some sort of shield over this island. They can't track us unless we use magic. That's why you're still hurt like that. Severus was busy making the shield a couple of years ago, but he stopped for some reason. I don't know why," Draco explained.  
  
"But how come you've brought me food? There can't be so much food on this island without magic," Harry asked confused, taking another look around him to see if he might have missed something.  
  
"The food comes out of big pots. The pots fill themselves after you used them. You can't trace that kind of magic, it's far too small. The coconuts I gave you were from the trees. It's quite hard to open those things. First you have to get a coconut. If you're lucky it falls from the palm, if you're not, you'll have to go in and get it. After-"  
  
"Wait a moment," Harry interrupted Draco. "You climbed into a tree for me?"  
  
Draco nodded proudly.  
  
"I wish I could see that!" Harry grinned.  
  
Draco just glared and played with Harry's hand.  
  
"I really wish we could stay here," Harry said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"If you really want to we will, but first I have some unfinished business with Voldemort," Draco said seriously with a dark look in his eyes.  
  
"Me too," Harry whispered so soft that Draco didn't hear him.  
  
"Dracy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mmm," Draco answered.  
  
"When did you....How did you... uh," Harry stuttered,  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows looking to the cute stuttering Harry. "What do you want to ask, Potty?" Draco asked, trying to encourage him a bit.  
  
"Well, when-did-you-realise-you-were-gay-and-doesn't-it-bother-you?" Harry said as if it was one word.  
  
Draco laughed, "Of course it doesn't bother me. At first I thought it were just my hormones making me crazy, but every time I was with you every feeling I had grew new. When I see you my stomach is like a big Jacuzzi where sticklebacks are holding a game. I never had that with girls before and I knew I was in love. So that makes me gay. When I disguised myself into that Rose, I didn't plan on kissing you at all! I planned on dumping you, but it just happened. At that point love between us seemed impossible,"  
  
"But it's not! I love you," Harry smiled. He turned his head to kiss Draco's belly, but Draco's lips came in between before he could even reach it. The kiss deepened when Draco leaned even more into the kiss. He didn't care about the backache it was giving him.  
  
When the kiss ended Harry closed his eyes and relaxed.  
  
Draco smiled happily when a peaceful look appeared on Harry's face. He knew Harry had fallen asleep. He had to get Harry through the 'nightmare-thing'. He planned on asking Harry about it when Harry woke up again. He let himself fall backwards into the soft sand and closed his eyes. Because he didn't sleep very well for four nights now, he was very tired.  
  
***  
  
Draco woke up again when someone was tapping on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw that the sun had moved. Making them lie in the full sun. He felt something cover his body and saw it were sheets protecting him and Harry from the sun. He knew for sure his mother did this.  
  
"Draco!" Severus' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "An owl came!"  
  
Draco sat up a bit immediately. "And owl?" he exclaimed, "How did an owl get here?"  
  
"Well it tracked us of course!" Severus said, raising his voice a bit.  
  
"But how could he find us if we have a shield?" Draco asked, "Are we in trouble?"  
  
"I don't know. It's an owl from Albus. He might have some kind of a trick or... did you swim in the sea?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes," Draco nodded, frowning.  
  
"Far?"  
  
"Pretty far, yes. Why?" Draco asked, frowning even more.  
  
"Because the shield ends in the sea and I think you might have crossed it. That way the owl was able to track us," Severus answered.  
  
"And Voldemort could find us too!" Draco exclaimed, slapping himself mentally.  
  
"Or he could have tracked the owl," Severus continued.  
  
"Do you think he did? I mean professor Dumbledore could have known Voldemort could trace an owl in the middle of nowhere. Disappearing in the middle of nowhere, because of the shield," Draco said angrily.  
  
"How could Albus know we're in the middle of nowhere? We could be in London. It's far too difficult to track and follow an owl there," Severus said protectively.  
  
"What should we do?" Draco asked.  
  
"Go into the rain-forest," Severus said, pointing towards the forest behind the beach. "We still have some time. Voldemort has to crack the shield first,"  
  
"Go into that forest? In Harry's condition?" Draco exclaimed. "No way!"  
  
"It's the only way! You have a choice, stay here with the chance that Voldemort finds you easily or go into the woods and give Voldemort a hard time finding you," Severus said, raising his voice as well.  
  
"You're right," Draco said defeated. "What was in the letter?"  
  
"That Voldemort's more active than usual and that Death Eaters are seen everywhere," Severus answered. "I hope Albus gets here before Voldemort..."  
  
Draco frowned, "Is professor Dumbledore coming here?"  
  
"Of course he is! I know for sure he put a tracking spell upon the owl. The only problem is that he can't get here. The shield only lets us through, so he'll have to apparate into the water," Severus said, "Now Hurry! Get Potter and go into the forest. I'll bring some supplies and send your mother. Go up that hill and don't come back unless I say so,"  
  
Draco tapped softly on Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes opened immediately.  
  
"Harry... I," Draco began.  
  
But Harry interrupted him. "I know, I heard it all. I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the arse. Maybe you should go alone,"  
  
"You're not a pain in the arse!" Draco said firmly. "I'm not leaving you here, I love you and I'm not planning on losing you to that freak again. If anyone's a pain in the arse I am!"  
  
Draco stood up, wrapped the sheets around Harry and lifted him up again very carefully. Almost running he made his way to the beginning of the forest. It was hard to walk quickly in the sand. He didn't want to triple, because that would cause Harry an immense amount of pain.  
  
When he turned around he saw that his mother was following him, but he couldn't see Severus yet. Because Draco was much slower than his mother, Narcissa caught up with them before Draco and Harry reached the beginning of the forest.  
  
"Hurry, Dear," Narcissa said when she was running in front of them. "Do you want me to carry Harry?"  
  
"No," Draco shook his head. "I'm fine and you're still too weak,"  
  
"We have to get deep into the forest," Narcissa panted. "We'll be more safe there,"  
  
The words 'deep' and 'forest' made Draco shiver. He hated dark, unpredictable forests...  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, looking up towards Narcissa. "Why will we be more safe?"  
  
"When Severus made this un-plottable shield around the island he made sure it was everywhere. Do you understand what I mean? It's also in the air around us," Narcissa explained.  
  
Harry nodded and let his head rest on Draco's chest again.  
  
There were no trails in the forest and the forest was dark and thick. Draco began to walk sideways protecting Harry from the cutting branches on their way. The branches cut him instead, but he didn't show any expression of pain. He and Harry were still in their boxers.  
  
It became very dark when they were about 100 feet into the forest. You couldn't see the beach anymore. An uncomfortable feeling crept through Draco's body. They could get terrible lost in this forest and he was sure they weren't allowed to use magic here either. It would give their location away and the whole trop into the forest would be a waste of time. He was getting cold now, goose bumps covered his body. He was glad he was the one carrying Harry, because Harry's body was warm.  
  
It became harder to breath with every step they took.  
  
"Dracy, I can't see the sky anymore," Harry said quietly.  
  
Draco looked up and saw that the trees were so close to each other that the blue sky was gone. No wonder it was so dark in here. Another shiver ran through his body when he focussed on the ground again. He had stopped to look at the sky, because if you walked you had to be very careful. There was no road only roots and plants. If you didn't look where you were going you could triple for sure.  
  
He felt Harry's grip around him tightened, now he could feel Harry's breath on the skin of his neck. It felt good, as if it was some king of reassurance that he wasn't alone in this creepy and dark forest.  
  
He looked behind him to check on his mother and saw she kept looking backwards, causing her to triple very often.  
  
"He'll come," He reassured his mother when she caught up with them again.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," Narcissa sighed. "He kept talking about getting his revenge by killing Voldemort,"  
  
When Draco heard this he wished he had stayed behind as well. He wanted to get his revenge too.  
  
Suddenly Harry sat up in his arms. "He can't take his revenge by killing Voldemort!"  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Because Voldemort and I are bound to kill each other. Voldemort has to kill me or I have to kill him! There's no point in trying!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Quickly Harry told Narcissa and Draco what Dumbledore had told him at the end of his fifth year.  
  
"I'm going back," Narcissa said in a way that there was no arguing about it.  
  
"Me too," Draco and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"No!" Narcissa and Draco exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Harry James Potter!" Draco said, looking into Harry's beautiful and innocent eyes. "I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again,"  
  
"You're staying here too, Draco," Narcissa spoke in a very motherly way, which made Draco feel like a small boy who stole a cookie and thought he was clever, but didn't notice the crumbs on his face and shirt. "You don't even have a wand,"  
  
Draco looked down and muttered, "I've got Harry's,"  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "You've got my wand? How did you get my wand?"  
  
"I grabbed it after Lucius took you. I used it to cure myself a bit. I didn't take the time to grab my own wand. So I'm carrying yours with me. I'm sorry, I should have told you," Draco explained sighing. He bit his lip expecting Harry to explode, but it never happened. Instead Harry kissed him.  
  
"I felt totally useless without my wand. Now I'm able to protect us from Voldemort and the Death Eaters," 'And kill Voldemort or be killed,' he thought.  
  
Draco pulled out Harry's wand and gave it to his rightful owner. Now it was his turn to feel totally useless. He couldn't take revenge at all. The uncomfortable feeling that was haunting him got worse. Now he was the one who had to stay behind in this creepy rain-forest. Harry couldn't even walk properly. He was in no state to fight! Even Though he faced Voldemort loads of times, he couldn't fight him now. He was going to stay right were he was.  
  
"We're forgetting that Voldemort might not even be here," Narcissa spoke, obviously sensing her Son's uncomfortable and worried feelings.  
  
"Of course he is!" Draco spat, "He's not stupid!"  
  
When he spoke those words they heard a loud 'Thump'. As if the thunder and lightening were having a fight right above them, but they couldn't see the lightening because of the trees.  
  
"It started," Narcissa said, looking frightened. "Only Dumbledore or Voldemort is capable of performing a spell with such a sound. You two stay here and don't move,"  
  
They watched Narcissa struggle her way back. After a short amount of time, they couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Dracy?" Harry whispered, "Are we going to stay here?"  
  
"No!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Harry smiled and looked Draco deep in the eyes. "I love you,"  
  
"I love you too," Draco answered.  
  
Harry leaned towards Draco, signing Draco he wanted a kiss. When their lips met, another loud noise rushed through the air, but they didn't notice. They both knew that during the time that their tongues battled, a real battle was going on not far away. Neither of them was keen on going there. The kiss almost felt as a goodbye kiss to the both of them. They didn't want it to end. The velvet brushes of their tongues was addictive, just like each other's smell.  
  
When they finally broke apart Harry whispered, " Please take me back. We need to kick some Death Eater's arse,"  
  
*  
  
The beautiful beach of Mozambique inspired me at the beginning of the chapter. I decided to put some happenings of the fifth book in my story. I hope you don't mind. Thank you for the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter. I knew it was a little bit short and unbeta-ed, but it's beta- ed now. I'm sorry about Harry's ooc-ness in the last chapter. I just wanted you to know that Harry was sensitive too, maybe I overreacted a bit.  
  
I'm really sorry it took so long. I finished this chapter over two weeks ago. My beta's really busy and she can't find the time to beta my chapter. So this is once again a unbeta-ed version. My beta told me that I should find a new beta-reader, but well... The story's nearly finished. So If you feel like beta-ing two or three chapters for me, please review! I know! I'm such a pain!  
  
IMPORTANT: Because I hate the name Cherish Chang(I don't like the way Cho Chang treated Harry in the fifth book at all! Grrrr The Bitch! And it sounds like I like H/C! WELL FORGET IT!!! UGH UGH UGH!) Anyway, I'm chancing it into Black Elf. I'll change it as soon as I updated Troubled Love. Hugs, Black Elf 


	20. Just like that?

Title explanation:  
'Just like that?' is also a song. It's a Dutch song from Marco Borsato. I'm  
totally in Love with that song, although I usually hate Dutch songs...  
It goes like this, I'll translate it. Don't worry! ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
Zomaar  
Door: Marco Borsato  
  
~  
  
Zomaar zit je daar  
Zomaar  
Wild als het water  
En mooi als de heldere maan  
Zo ver weg van mijn handen  
Maar met mijn ogen  
Raak ik je aan  
  
Zomaar zit je daar  
Zomaar  
Lief als de lente  
En zwoel als een zomerse dag  
Voelbaar vliegen de vlinders  
En ik word zomaar  
Verliefd op je lach  
  
Want zoals je daar zit  
Met je haar in de wind  
Je schaduw nog mooier dan mooi  
En ik val als een blok  
Door de liefde verblind  
Ik heb iets goeds gedaan  
Dat ik dit verdien  
Want zomaar weten mijn ogen  
Dat het een wonder is wat ze zien  
  
Zomaar zweven we  
Zomaar  
Zonder verleden maar met de nacht die ons bindt  
Voelbaar is ons verlangen  
Het lijkt wel of nu pas  
Mijn leven begint  
  
Want zoals je daar zit  
Met je haar in de wind  
Je schaduw nog mooier dan mooi  
En ik val als een blok  
Door de liefde verblind  
  
Ik heb iets goeds gedaan  
Dat ik dit verdien  
Want zomaar weten mijn ogen  
Dat het een wonder is wat ze zien.  
  
Translation  
  
(I tried really hard to translate it in a good way. I hope you like the  
songtekst as much as I do)  
  
~*~  
  
Just like that  
By Marco Borsato  
  
~  
  
Just like that, you're sitting there  
Just like that  
Wild like water  
And beautiful like the bright moon  
So far away from my hand  
But I'm touching you  
with my eyes.  
  
Just like that, you're sitting there  
Just like that  
Sweet as the spring  
And sultry as a summery day  
I can feel the butterflies fly  
And just like that  
I fall in love with your smile  
  
Because like you're sitting there  
With the wind caressing your hair  
You're shadow more beautiful than beauty itself  
And I fall head over heels  
Dazzled by Love  
I've done something right  
That I deserve this  
Because just like that my eyes know  
That it's a miracle what they see  
  
Just like that we are floating  
Just like that  
Without a past, but with the night that binds us  
  
Tangible is our desire  
And it seems as if just now  
M life begins  
  
Because like you're sitting there  
With the wind caressing your hair  
You're shadow more beautiful than beauty itself  
And I fall head over heals  
Dazzled by love  
  
I've done something right  
That I deserve this  
Because just like that my eyes know  
That it's a miracle what they see  
  
*~*  
  
I planned this for the end of the story, but I think it was rather foolish  
of me to leave that A/N there so long.  
  
I want you all to know that, when I put it there I never intended it to be  
a cheep way to receive more reviews!  
  
Of course I like reviews, but I like writing stories more! Sometimes  
reviews inspire me. But I don't really care much if I don't get any. Ok...  
I do, but it's not like I'm going to stop!  
  
Like my new story, I only got 3 reviews on the prologue. I'll continue it  
anyway!  
  
My apologies to the people who found my A/N very disturbing. I'm very  
sorry.  
  
Next chapter will be out soon!  
  
Hugs,  
  
Black Elf  
  
(My last chapter is the previous one, chapter 19! I didn't delete it, hehe.  
Thanks who reviewed me! And Dark Devotion: I'm really sorry, I'm going to  
email you right now!) 


	21. Promises

Just like that?  
  
*  
  
Chapter 20: Promises  
  
*  
  
**Thanks to my brilliant beta-reader: Snake_boi!!!**  
  
*  
  
The way back to the beach seemed to be much shorter. Maybe because deep down inside they didn't want to go there, maybe not.  
  
They didn't speak, although the silence was unbearable. When Draco felt the sand underneath his feet he took in a sharp breath. The fact that he did not have a wand wasn't forgotten. From the edge of the forest they could see a big crowd of people standing not far from the house. Curses were flying through the air like fireworks.  
  
Draco gazed down at Harry and saw that he was staring to the crowd with a determined look in his eyes. 'Of course he's been through this before.' Draco thought when a scared feeling rushed through his body.  
  
Draco looked around. It was impossible to get to the crowd or the house unnoticed.  
  
"You noticed it too." Harry whispered, looking up to Draco.  
  
"What must we do?" Draco asked insecure. He did not like the situation they were in. They could stay here, but knowing Harry they wouldn't.  
  
"Well, there's no way we can enter the house unnoticed. And there's absolutely no way I'm going to let you go into danger. You haven't got a wand, which means you'll have to stay hidden." Harry spoke protectively, making Draco feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
"Well, you're hurt and there's absolutely no way I'm going to let you join that fight in this condition." Draco answered sternly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Harry," Draco interrupted, "I know I told you that we were going to fight, but on second thought. we aren't. Our side will do just fine without us."  
  
Harry shot him a glare. "I want to get rid of Voldemort once and for all. If you really think I'm going to stay here, then you obviously don't know me well enough."  
  
Draco sighed and looked away. "Harry, this is not the time to fight Voldemort. It just isn't. you're weak and you'll lose. I don't want you to lose, not because the world will be damned, I don't give a shit about that. But because I love you and I will not have killed because you're not thinking clear."  
  
"I absolutely agree with you." A female voice said behind them.  
  
Draco turned around wanting to grab a wand, but remembering he didn't have one and he was holding Harry. Harry on the other side grabbed his hand and pointed it to the lady, only to lower it right away.  
  
"Tonks!" he almost shouted.  
  
"Hey Harry! Nice to see you again, dear," she beamed. "I was ordered to find you in the forest, but obviously you didn't do what you were told to. Not that I mind. Why is that boy caring for you?"  
  
"Because Harry's been hurt since Voldemort did that to him a week ago," Draco said, indicating Harry's battered from. "And my name is Draco M- Black."  
  
"Draco Black?" Tonks asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"Yes." Draco answered.  
  
Harry kissed Draco on his cheek, smiling. "I never thought about that. You have your mother's name now!"  
  
Tonks' eyes widened as she saw Harry kiss Draco and tried to suppress a giggle. "Well.eh. Harry let me look at you. As you know, Aurors need to know healing spells to heal themselves and others. So I think I can fix you up."  
  
After being examined by and covered with spells, Harry was able to stand again. All the wounds were gone, although the scars remained. Tonks told him he would have to get them removed by a healer. Draco was watching them the whole time with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
Draco saw Harry change from an injured, determined boy to a not injured, determined boy, with full strength. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the old beautiful, and not to forget innocent, Harry in front of him. The strength Harry was radiating was extraordinary.  
  
When Harry turned to him, he looked away. He was ashamed, because somewhere deep inside him a voice was hoping that Tonks couldn't heal Harry and that Harry would stay with him. It wasn't a selfish thought, he knew it was because he loved Harry so much that he couldn't bare the idea of Harry fighting and he sitting there doing nothing. The thought that Harry might die was already driving him crazy. He didn't want to go through it again. The uncertainty he felt when he came on this island.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked quietly, walking up to him.  
  
Draco felt like a fool, he was standing there. Hands in his pocket and looking at his shoes. He didn't know what to say, well he did, but he was too ashamed to do so. "Nothing," he murmured, not looking at Harry.  
  
"Tonks, may I have a little time alone with Draco before we go into the fight?" Harry asked, making Tonks leave right away.  
  
Draco suddenly felt something block his throat when he heard Harry confirm the thing he had feared.  
  
"Dracy, what is it?" Harry asked again, slipping his arms around Draco's waist.  
  
Draco was suddenly very interested in his fingernails and said nothing.  
  
"You don't want me to go?" Harry guessed, grabbing Draco's chin and forcing him to look at him.  
  
Draco snorted. "Obviously."  
  
Harry smiled and sealed Draco's lips with his, before continuing. "And you don't want to stay here alone?"  
  
Draco mock glared. "Well, it would be much more interesting if you would let me come with you."  
  
"And you already know I'm not going to let you do that, love." Harry grinned, making Draco wonder how he could stay so cool about the subject. On the other hand he wasn't the one who's boyfriend was going into the battle of the century. He was the one with the boyfriend who was staying in the rain-forest eating himself away with doubt and fear.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to let you go either." Draco said stubbornly.  
  
"Do you really want to fight now?" Harry asked, looking deep into Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco shook his head and pulled Harry into a hug. He knew that Harry would go anyway, even if he asked him not to. He was and would always be the Golden Boy. With courage you've never seen before.  
  
"Oh Harry, why are you doing this to me?" Draco asked softly against Harry's neck.  
  
"Because I have to." Harry answered, releasing Draco from the hug, but Draco clung to him. "I have to go, Dracy."  
  
"No. no please. Don't leave me here. You know I hate forests and I hate to be alone. I don't want you to go Harry. I can't stand the fact that you might die. I don't want you to die. I don't want to live another day if you're not here with me." Draco begged, leaving Harry speechless for a while.  
  
"Give me a kiss." Harry smiled weakly, when Draco had finally released him.  
  
"Only if you promise to come back." Draco said, knowing Harry couldn't promise such a thing.  
  
"I promise to come back for you and we'll live happily ever after." Harry promised, feeling his eyes get wetter by the second.  
  
"And that we'll have loads of children." Draco continued.  
  
"I promise we'll have loads of children and that you get to be mummy." Harry smiled.  
  
"And that we'll live here until we're old and our children have children of their own." Draco said, taking it one step further.  
  
"I promise that we'll live here until we're old and invite our grandchildren to come and stay for the holidays." Harry promised, while tears were making his sight blurry.  
  
A satisfied Draco kissed Harry on his lips. His cold hands trailed up and down on Harry's bare back. For a few second Draco only nibbled on Harry's full red lips, slowly he started to increase the pressure on Harry's lips and entered Harry's mouth with his tongue.  
  
Tasting once again the delicious flavour of Harry's mouth he sighed. They had shared a kiss like this in the forest before. It was one of those kisses that warmed you up inside, made you feel like you were on fire. Like it the only thing that was keeping you down was gravity. Without it you might be flying around. It released your soul.  
  
When Draco entered Harry's boxers, Harry pulled away.  
  
"Later." Harry said to the hurt-looking Draco.  
  
Draco pouted and pulled his hands back.  
  
"Dracy, I know I wouldn't be able to hold myself back much longer if you start doing things like that. Later, I promise." Harry smiled, walking away still holding Draco's hand. "Hide in the forest and please promise me you won't put yourself into danger."  
  
"And that's coming from you." Draco said, putting his nose in the air.  
  
"Draco! Promise!" Harry almost yelled.  
  
"How will I know you won't die!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"There are worse things than dying! I would have died if this battle had been earlier. But now I've got something to live for. Before you were in my life the reasons for staying were missing. I love you. I've got you to come back to." Harry said, walking to Tonks reluctantly.  
  
"I love you too." Draco said, louder than needed. He watched Harry turn around and run to the house. Not looking back. With his head low, so the curses would not hit him too easily. To Draco's relieve everybody was too busy fighting to notice the two figures running for the shelter of the house. Suddenly Draco felt alone, Harry was gone. An uncomfortable feeling crept through his body when he turned around to hide behind one of the trees or bushes. Draco groaned and kicked the sand away, before sitting down. The forest behind him was cold and dark. The sand in front of him was warm but dangerous to cross.  
  
The sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon. It would soon be dark. The dark red sun made it difficult for Draco to see what was going on. He focussed his gaze on the crowd and noticed that some figures were already lying on the ground. It irritated him that he couldn't see whether the figures were Death Eaters or not. He lost track of Harry minutes ago. He found that it became harder to control himself from running over to the crowd to look. It would be plain suicide.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was standing in front of a large crowd of people. He was getting nervous now, not for himself, but for Draco. Hoping Draco would really listen to him. He knew it seemed to be a bit unfair that Draco should stay behind and Harry was allowed, well, had to, fight. And he really didn't want to reverse the situation, but he still begged Draco mentally to stay where he was.  
  
Harry spotted Dumbledore and more people from the Order. They were all fighting black hooded figures, without faces. They were all too covered up to see their identity. Which was a good thing, sometimes a face or name could hold you back from what you were intending to do. On the other side, you might kill a person you know under the Imperius Curse.  
  
Having that thought in his mind, Harry decided not to kill anyone without knowing who it was.  
  
"You have to be quick if you want to kill Voldemort this time." Tonks said behind him. "The dark side is losing this battle and will soon be gone again."  
  
"Do you see him anywhere?" Harry asked her, while his heart was racing in his chest.  
  
"He's fighting Dumbledore. He won't hold much longer and Dumbledore needs your help to destroy him. Don't worry Harry. The only thing you have to do is speak the curse. Dumbledore will make sure that Voldemort is hurt. Don't forget to block your mind as you go in." Tonks advised Harry. "I will watch your back. Just run straight to Dumbledore. Do not look around you."  
  
Harry nodded, being unable to say anything. He hoped that he got his words back before he reached Voldemort. He would have to speak the Death Curse. He felt Tonks push him into the crowd softly. It was too late to go back, so he fixed his gaze on Dumbledore and ran. He felt as if he was running in slow-motion. Everything around him seemed to slow down. He saw that some wands were aimed at him, but the wands disappeared into air before they could speak any words. The Death Eaters were distracted by him and some of them lost their fight.  
  
"Dumbledore." Harry panted, when he finally reached the old, but powerful wizard.  
  
*  
  
"I can't take this anymore. I can't. Harry's there. I'm here. And it's not fair!" Draco said to himself, making him feel as if he was going mad.  
  
His gaze fixed on the crowd again and suddenly in a flash he saw someone hit the ground. Was it his Harry? He must have recognised Harry. Harry was only wearing a boxer.  
  
He doubted the fact that he saw Harry, but he wasn't sure that he hadn't. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Did Harry really want him to stay here? Because if he did he would find a mad Draco when he came back.  
  
'Think of Harry. eh happy things' Draco told himself.  
  
"Crap!" Draco cursed when he saw two hooded men walk his way. Slowly he started to crawl into the forest. Not letting the figures out of his sight. The figures were talking to each other and looking behind every tree and bush. They were obviously looking for somebody. Draco, and maybe Harry.  
  
Draco knew that he couldn't turn around and run into the forest. They would see him right away, even though the sun was gone it was still light. He didn't dare to move any further when they came too close. They would hear him and he would be dead, or worse, imprisoned. Suddenly Draco felt as if he had to go to the bathroom. Staying low, he heard them get closer and closer.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry turned to Voldemort and saw that Dumbledore was holding him under some kind of curse. He was sitting on his knees in the sand, not looking up. He was obviously trying to fight the curse.  
  
"Harry Potter." Voldemort spoke sarcastically, looking up. "What a pleasure to meet you again. Although it isn't that special anymore. We've been meeting each other far too much."  
  
"For once I totally agree with you." Harry spat, aiming his wand and ready to cast a curse. "I hope this is the last time I'll ever see you again."  
  
"Oh, but it is. Potter. This is the last time you see any of your friends or enemies. The last thing you will see before things go black is me." Voldemort laughed hysterically.  
  
Anger rushed through Harry's veins. "I don't think so." Harry yelled.  
  
Harry could see the look in Dumbledore's eyes change and knew that the curse was lifted by Voldemort. He glanced around and saw that most of the Death Eaters and Aurors had stopped fighting to watch the duel between him and Voldemort. The duel that would save or damn the world.  
  
"The time has come, Harry." Dumbledore said, stepping aside.  
  
Suddenly Harry wondered why Dumbledore was leaving him alone to fight Voldemort, but then he remembered Dumbledore would never leave him alone.  
  
"Potter, you know we weren't able to use our wands properly the last time we duelled. Therefore I've been so nice to chance my wand..." Voldemort spoke, obviously very amused by the attention they received.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled, not even replying.  
  
Unfortunately Voldemort had expect the attack and rolled aside. Avoiding the curse.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry yelled again, when Voldemort was trying to get up.  
  
He missed once again and this time it was Voldemort who spoke a curse. "IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
Harry did not expect the curse to come so soon, for Voldemort was still trying to get up. Harry was knocked off is feet. He landed on the ground about 20 feet away. He couldn't see clear, his sight was blurred. His glasses were gone.  
  
Panic started to take him over. He could see a figure coming his way and took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Say goodbye Potter. AVADA K-"  
  
When Harry heard the word. Images started to flash before his eyes. As if he was certain about the fact that he was going to die. Suddenly he remembered the promise he promised to Draco and his mind started to scream.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled, not even on his feet. He aimed not knowing if the figure he was aiming on was Voldemort. A red light flew towards the figure. As he rolled over to avoid the unfinished curse Voldemort was aiming at him. "Accio Glasses." Harry muttered, catching his glasses in his free hand. Quickly he put them on, to see who he had hit. To his relieve he saw he really did hit Voldemort. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" He shouted not wanting Voldemort to throw the curse off him.  
  
"Harry, DO IT!" Harry heard someone yell. It sounded like the voice of Remus. His heart started to beat rapidly. He knew he didn't get another chance. He had to speak those words now.  
  
"AVADA KADEV-" Harry yelled, but a curse he did not expect hit him in his stomach. Once again Harry flew backwards. A nauseous feeling covered him. He failed. He had to try again, before one of the Death Eaters would lift the curse.  
  
Clutching his stomach, he stood up and stumbled towards Voldemort again. He noticed that around him the Death Eaters and Aurors were fighting again.  
  
This time Harry wanted nothing to stand in his way. He saw a Death Eater stand beside Voldemort and aimed his wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
A wand flew through the air, and Harry caught it, leaving the Death Eater wandless. "Step aside!" Harry ordered the Death Eater. Of course the Death Eater did not do such a thing. "Or I'll have to kill you too and don't worry, I will!" Harry added.  
  
Apparently this had some effect. The Death Eater took one step backwards.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
The Death Eater fell in the sand, unable to move an inch.  
  
"Hello Harry." Remus greeted him quickly, not wanting to waste time. Walking with him to Voldemort, he said, "Harry, you must be quick. Do it now, you will not have another chance. Put all your anger in the curse, think of everyone who died because of him! Think -" A slight sob escaped Remus' lips "Think of Lilly and James, think of Diggory! Think of all the helpless people who have died because this MONSTER WAS ALOWED TO LIVE!!" Remus was shouting by the time he finished, so passionate was his speech  
  
Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort and balled his fists. 'I must do this.'  
  
He thought back to all the times he had regretted not having parents to comfort him: when he first went to Hogwarts, all the times the Slytherins had teased him for his orphanage. He thought about how furious he was that Voldemort had been allowed to torture Muggles unheeded, about the Muggles that were tortured at the Quidditch World Cup. Rage boiled up in Harry's senses, flooding his eyes with a crimson anger.  
  
How dare Voldemort think he would get away with this monstrosity! The prick, the prick, Harry thought over and over to himself as he worked up his rage. Draco's mother, helpless Muggles, swooping Dementors -  
  
At once it was too much. He needed a release for this deadly rage.  
  
"AVADA KADEVRA" Harry roared with all the power and fierceness of a lion. Voldemort, who had been looking at him with a smug expression on his face, was now looking at him with terror in his eyes. He had risked this attack on the fact that Harry couldn't perform a Killing Curse. How wrong he was.  
  
Green light blazed around Voldemort and the onlookers, and every single person in the area fell to their knees, reliving their darkest moments. Voldemort's lipless mouth opened wide and a keening wail was emitted from its depths. A wail of absolute despair as the killing curse battled with the immortalising spells in Voldemort's body.  
  
The wail that Voldemort was making suddenly went up in pitch, and everybody was temporarily deafened. The wail faded, and the green blazing beacon of death faded too. When the light had completely disappeared, and people regained their senses to look up, they saw that Voldemort was not quite dead. Yet.  
  
Voldemort's mouth was still open. His body was trembling, and the colour was draining from his body. His face was going from chalky white to pure white, like his hands and his eyes. The colour was draining from his hair and in a few seconds Voldemort, the dreaded Dark Lord for the last century, resembled a white statue. Harmless.  
  
Finally he was gone.  
  
*#*  
  
Harry collapsed into the sand. The curse had sucked up all his energy. All he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"Well done, well done Harry." Dumbledore said, looking very proud. With his hand he squeezed Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry started to cry, he didn't know what else to do. Suddenly he realised that this huge pressure was gone. He needed someone to hold him now, someone he loved, Draco. He just killed Voldemort.  
  
"Come, it's over." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Harry saw that Remus was standing next to Dumbledore and suddenly he felt very ashamed of the fact that he was crying.  
  
Remus lifted the still crying Harry in the air like he was holding a baby. "It's over, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and buried his head in Remus' neck, completely surrendering to the care Remus was giving him. Remus and Dumbledore both walked to the house.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered.  
  
"Well make sure Draco's alright." Dumbledore said, petting Harry's head.  
  
"No, I want to go to him. I promised." Harry said, looking up to Remus.  
  
Remus seemed to understand. "Where is he?" Remus asked, smiling slightly.  
  
Harry realised Remus didn't know anything about his relationship with Draco. Maybe he did hear about it from Dumbledore, but he really seemed to find it very amusing.  
  
"Over there in the forest," Harry whispered. "Is the fight over?"  
  
"Yes. it's all over. The Death Eater's can't handle things without Voldemort telling them what to do. They're falling apart. They don't need us anymore." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Draco?" Harry yelled as they arrived at the spot Harry and Draco had said goodbye.  
  
There came no respond.  
  
"Draco?" Harry yelled a bit louder.  
  
Again no response.  
  
Remus decided to drop Harry, when Harry became a bit anxious.  
  
Harry started to run into the forest. "DRACO!!" he yelled as hard as he could. "This isn't happening! Where is he? He promised to stay here and he's not! Oh God don't do this to me Draco. I can't take this. Draco! Come here. I can't live without you. You promised!"  
  
"Harry?" a soft voice came behind a few bushes.  
  
"Draco?" Harry stumbled towards the bushes and pushed them aside. Draco was lying there underneath some branches and covered with mud. If you looked closer you saw that his lips were blue from the cold and he was shivering like a mad man. "What happened?"  
  
"Harry? You're not dead? Am I dead?" Draco asked, completely confused.  
  
"No, everything is going to be fine." Harry whispered, kneeling down in front of Draco and pulling him into a hug. "Voldemort is gone."  
  
"I was so scared. There were men coming. I had to hide. I thought that you were dead." Draco muttered into Harry's hair.  
  
"Let's go inside. You're cold as ice." Harry said, kissing Draco's cheek. "Did you know that you smell?"  
  
"I do not smell." Draco said indignantly. While both of them stood up.  
  
They hadn't noticed that Dumbledore and Remus were looking at them in awe.  
  
"I think you two should rest. We'll celebrate this tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled with his familiar twinkle in his eyes. Remus took off his cloak and gave it to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled his thanks and covered himself and Draco with the warm cloak. The four of them made their way back to the warm house.  
  
The fighting had stopped and the beach was covered with people, forcing the Death Eaters to walk with them to the sea, so they could apparate to the Ministry.  
  
"A good thing about this island is that we finally managed to catch all the Death Eaters. For they couldn't apparate when their Master was killed." Dumbledore informed them.  
  
But frankly both of the boys didn't care. They both wanted to crawl into a nice warm bed and snuggle up against each other.  
  
They arrived at the house where loads of people were waiting for Harry. To congratulate him. Harry sighed he didn't feel like talking to all those people. He just wanted to be alone with his lover.  
  
Luckily Remus seemed to understand this and escorted them into the house, while Dumbledore made his way to the crowd.  
  
*#*  
  
That's it for now. This is NOT the end. There will be two more chapters. One about the upcoming night *grins wickedly* (you all know what's going to happen..) and the other one is still a surprise. It has got something to do with the promises Harry made.I shouldn't have told ye that! I think you already knew it was going to end like this. I just HAD to have a happy ending. I'm not that cruel! Please review! I'm addicted to them. MadLuv, Black Elf  
  
Thanks everyone who offered to be my beta-reader. I really appreciate it! 


	22. Finally together

Just like that?  
  
Chapter 21: Finally Together  
  
(this version is not beta-ed. I am truly sorry for that. I just didn't want to leave you hanging much longer)  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"..."  
  
-knip- light on.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well... I don't know... I'm too excited...And I feel dirty..."  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked right into Draco's big stormy grey eyes. They'd just gone to bed, because Harry was exhausted. Apparently Draco wasn't.  
  
"Dirty?" Harry groaned.  
  
"Yes! I didn't even get to take a bath or a shower! I'm still covered in dirt!" Draco exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"We washed ourselves before we went to bed," Harry said, still feeling really sleepy. They were sleeping in separate beds.  
  
They entered the bedroom and all of a sudden there were two beds instead of one. It was quite a disappointment, read a really big disappointment. They both knew Dumbledore was behind this. They shoved the two beds against each other, but they were still two beds. You couldn't cuddle or anything like that. Well it was possible, but you would be lying on a very painful wooded beam or you would sleep on one bed totally squashed. They both needed their sleep so they decided to go to sleep after they washed themselves with some towels and went to bed. Harry was about to fall asleep when Draco started nagging.  
  
"Harry, would you please come with me?" Draco pouted, looking terribly cute.  
  
Harry sighed dramatically. "Why do I have the feeling that you're not planning to wash yourself...?"  
  
"But Harry..." he whined, coming closer to Harry. "I want you."  
  
Harry looked at him getting closer. "You're not playing a fair game, Malfoy! You know I would never be able to reject you!"  
  
Draco smirked and came so close that their noses were touching. "I'm sorry, it's my Slytherin nature. I can't help myself. I intend to get what I want," he smirked.  
  
Harry mock glared. He brought his hand up to Draco's face and began to play with a blond string of hair. He noticed there was still sand in there and looked back into Draco's twinkling and excited eyes.  
  
"Harry... Please come with me. I love you and now I finally have the opportunity to show you just how much," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry smiled and felt as if someone cursed his stomach, because it just wouldn't stop flipping. And his heart was beating so hard that he was sure Draco heard it. He couldn't wait much longer and closed the space there was between their lips. Draco's lips were dry, but soft.  
  
Draco quickly moved closer to feel Harry's body warmth against his. He deepened the sweet innocent kiss Harry was giving him. His hands moved over Harry's body, pulling him even closer, as if he wanted to melt into Harry's body. As if he would die if he didn't feel Harry's skin pressed against his. Draco growled as he softly bit on Harry's lips. He felt Harry's arms close around him. His big hands rested on his back, making him feel safe. His fingers nails were making slow circles, making him even more exited.  
  
Harry pulled back from the kiss and stared in his eyes. "I'm a bit nervous you know..." he whispered, blushing in crimson.  
  
Draco sighed. "You are so adorable! Did you know that? I could just eat you right now!"  
  
Harry grinned and rolled over, pulling Draco on top of him. The weight of Draco's body in top of him and Draco's leg between his aroused him enormously. Draco grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head. When their lips collided again, both of them were eager and the kiss deepened almost immediately.  
  
Draco wiggled his legs in excitement, not knowing the effect it had on the brown haired boy he was kissing. Slowly Draco let go of Harry's hands again, allowing them to embrace him again. He entangled his fingers in Harry's hair and moaned as he rubbed his arousal against Harry's stomach.  
  
When the kiss ended, Harry's hair was even more messed up than usual. His lips were red and swollen from Draco's kisses and nibbling. His eyes were full of need and excitement, widened and twinkling. Just like Draco liked them so much. He loved to see Harry so ruffled and ... well ... horny.  
  
"I've waited for this for so long," Draco said, caressing Harry's cheek with his fingers. "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Me neither," Harry whispered. "To think that we were fighting this morning."  
  
"That would be yesterday morning, Potty. What was that nightmare about?" Draco asked, slapping himself mentally a second later. This could totally mess things up.  
  
Harry broke their eye-contact and looked down. "Nothing really. It doesn't matter anymore. Voldemort is gone; he'll never get the chance to rape me."  
  
"Was that where the dream was about? That Voldemort was going to rape you?" Draco whispered, looking concerned. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well... It was just so horrible and I told you I wanted you to... you know... have my virginity, and you never brought it up again after that. So I thought you didn't want to. I couldn't sleep knowing I would have to fight Voldemort soon and, well, the dream haunted me... And I was afraid you didn't find me attractive anymore," Harry confessed, looking slightly hurt.  
  
"Oh lovely. You don't know how much I want you. How I would like to deflower Saint Potter. You were just so tired all the time. I wanted our first time to be special." Draco said, giving kisses all over Harry's face.  
  
"And I'm not tired now?" Harry grinned, feeling extremely relieved.  
  
Draco bit his lip, pretending to be thinking. "Well... I guess you right," He said, rolling back to his own bed. "Goodnight Love,"  
  
Harry's eyes widened, looking really surprised. He didn't notice that Draco was trying very hard not to laugh. "But... I..."  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked innocently, his lips curving up slightly.  
  
Suddenly Harry glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Draco, get your arse back here! Or do you want me to get you?"  
  
Draco laughed as Harry jumped on his bed, collapsing on top of him. His hands moved over Harry's chest and belly, touching as much skin as possible while Harry was sitting on his belly, looking down on him.  
  
Draco pulled Harry towards him, by cupping his cheeks and guiding Harry's lips to his. Harry's lips travelled over Draco's pale and soft skin, up to his cheekbones and down to his neck, leaving a trail of red marks. Much to Harry's satisfaction he heard soft noises escape from Draco's lips.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Draco said, in between the soft moans.  
  
Harry looked him in his eyes and smiled. "Absolutely, but don't you think people will be able to hear us?" he asked somewhat worried.  
  
Draco looked at him, when he noticed Harry was being serious he began to laugh. "Seriously, Potty. You've lived in the wizarding world for what? 6 years? And you still forget to use magic most of the times! Ever heard of a silencing spell? Now I remember why I love you so much," Draco grinned, making Harry blush, embarrassed.  
  
Harry tilted his head towards the side and bit on his bottom lip. "Coming?" he asked nervously, stepping out of the bed and offering his hand to Draco.  
  
Draco beamed and grabbed Harry's hand, while stepping out of the bed himself. Slowly they walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Harry let the water fill the bath, while Draco just watched him. His cheeks were flushed with excitement. Just looking at Harry filling the bath made his stomach flutter and his heart jump in his chest. He slid back to the room, while Harry wasn't paying attention and grabbed Harry's wand, which was lying on the little table next to the bed.  
  
Quickly he cast a silencing spell on the room and bathroom and went back to the bathroom taking the wand with him. Harry hadn't noticed a thing and was still busy putting all kinds of bath foam.  
  
When Draco entered again, he smelled the sweet scent of strawberry.  
  
Harry turned around and smiled. "This is so artificial! It smells terribly sweet and look the water is reddish pink with little strawberries in the water!" Harry said with a wrinkled nose.  
  
Draco laughed and walked towards Harry to look in the water. "I guess that's what Severus likes!" he laughed, making Harry laugh too.  
  
They looked at each other, and without saying anything they both stripped out of their boxers. They looked at each other for a few silent second, before stepping into the bath. Which was the size of a small swimming pool as soon as you entered it.  
  
Harry moved towards Draco, who was hanging on the edge of the pool.  
  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" Harry whispered, pressing their bodies together.  
  
"Not enough," Draco moaned, kissing Harry eagerly.  
  
In one move Draco turned Harry around and pressed him against the edge. "Remember the time when we bathed together in Hogwarts?" Draco asked, in between kisses, while moving to Harry's arched neck.  
  
"Yes I do, you were very annoying humiliating me like that!" Harry moaned. While his hands moved over Draco's shoulders and back towards his arse.  
  
"I was terribly in love with you!" Draco smiled, grabbing the shampoo and putting it in Harry's hair. After that he put some in his hair too. He began to wash Harry's hair, while Harry was laughing.  
  
"This is so typically you! Just when I think some action is about to happen, you go cleaning yourself and me," Harry laughed.  
  
"Well I told you I wanted to be clean!" Draco said, moving his hands to his own hair.  
  
Harry entangled his fingers into Draco's hair too and kissed Draco on his lips. "You're so adorable!" He smiled.  
  
They both ducked underwater to wash the shampoo out of their hair, in between the little strawberries. Harry was the first one up and grabbed a handful of the strawberries. As soon as Draco came up too, he threw them towards Draco.  
  
Draco pouted, "Stop playing games, Potter. Let's get some action into this,"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Finally!" He exclaimed, while the nervous feeling returned to his body.  
  
Draco moved closer once again. "Do you want to do this here, or there?" Draco asked, signing to the bathroom door.  
  
"There," Harry decided, moving his hands towards Draco's arousal and giving it a little squeeze. Making Draco yelp.  
  
"Ok, but you'll have to be quick. I can't last much longer," Draco said, as Harry's hand did miracles underneath the water. "Oh-ah! Harry move it!"  
  
Harry laughed and stepped out of the bath, offering Draco his hand and pulling him out of the bath.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's wand and cast a quick drying spell on the two of them. Although Harry was looking terribly hot when he was all wet.  
  
They both ran like little kids chased by their father towards the bedroom and collided on top of the bed.  
  
"Harry, I want you so much," Draco breathled, kissing Harry's chest.  
  
Harry nodded and groaned as Draco teased his belly button.  
  
"You smell like strawberry and you taste like it," Draco said, licking his way up to Harry's face again.  
  
"Draco! Hurry up!" Harry said, as their arousal crushed together.  
  
Draco muttered a spell making Harry and himself ready.  
  
He kissed Harry softly before he claimed Harry.  
  
They did not notice the little twinkling stars around them as they both came. The stars were a sign of the exploding tension, which happens when Hate and Love collided in the past. Their hate was pushed away so hard by their love that an explosion was bound to follow. And it had with beautiful results.  
  
*  
  
Harry woke up, not wanting to open his eyes. He didn't want this feeling to end. He felt so happy. His life was just perfect right now. Voldemort was gone; finally he was able to sleep without being scared or waking up in the middle of the night with a hurting scar. It was all over, all the fighting, the killing. Most importantly was that he had Draco to love and be loved. His friends were waiting for him to come back to Hogwarts, his home. The happiness was so overwhelming that tears began to prickle in his still closed eyes.  
  
"I love you," Draco whispered behind him, holding him tightly and kissing his shoulder.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and turned around to look into his lovers eyes. "I love you too, so much."  
  
Draco just smiled and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"You still smell like strawberry!" Harry said, as he sniffed Draco's shoulder.  
  
"So do you!" Draco smiled.  
  
"You will stay with me, right? Now that Voldemort is gone?" Harry asked, feeling insecure.  
  
"If you let me, I'll stay with you until I die. I need you and you promised me things, remember?" Draco answered back.  
  
"I remember," Harry said, moving his lips over Draco's cheek searching for Draco's lips. "Last night was so... amazing," he muttered against Draco's lips.  
  
"Yeah. It was the best night of my life," Draco whispered back, capturing Harry's lips into a kiss.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, breaking the kiss. Quickly Harry rolled to his own bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin.  
  
"Yes?" Draco answered, grinning because of Harry antics.  
  
The door opened slowly and Narcissa, Snape, Lupin and Dumbledore came in sight, all, except Snape, smiling like idiots.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked, stepping into the room.  
  
Draco and Harry both nodded, trying to hide their blushes.  
  
"I hope you are ready to go back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, stepping into the room as well. "After you have had your breakfast, of course." Two enormous trays appeared on both their laps, filled with fruits, toast, eggs, sausages, tea and pumpkin juice.  
  
It was only then when Harry realised how hungry he was. Quickly he grabbed a piece of toast and began to eat it.  
  
"Last night the papers were informed about the defeat of Voldemort and all the students in Hogwarts know. There will be a big feast tonight to celebrate the heroic things you two did. I must inform you that it's going to be a bit hectic. It's not every day that the biggest threat to the wizards is destroyed, but I'm sure you'll manage. I've brought your robes with me, knowing you walked around in practically nothing," Dumbledore said, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes as he put them on both of their beds.  
  
Both of the boys blushed feverish and continued to eat their breakfast.  
  
"I expect you two to be ready in half an hour. We will go to Hogwarts all together," Dumbledore continued, walking towards the door again.  
  
Everybody left except Snape remained in the room. "Potter," Snape started, walking up to Harry's bed. Harry looked up, not knowing what to expect. "I want to congratulate you personally for your victory. I always thought you had it in you to do so. However I didn't expect this to happen so soon... I'm proud to have you as my student. That goes for you as well, Mr. Malfoy." He walked towards the door and turned around once more, with a smirk on his face. "Oh and next time, try to be dressed."  
  
After his little speech Snape left the room, leaving one boy smiling and one boy stunned.  
  
"Told you he wasn't so bad," Draco grinned, crawling into Harry's bed with his tray.  
  
Harry frowned and looked at Draco. "You never said that!" he said, preparing his toast with marmalade.  
  
"I didn't?" Draco asked innocently, taking a zip of his tea. "Oh well, I intended to."  
  
"Yeah sure," Harry grinned, sticking out his tongue.  
  
*  
  
"So, are you done with your breakfast?" Draco asked, looking to Harry, who was lying again, with his hands underneath his head.  
  
"Yeah, I was done ages ago. You're a really slow eater," Harry said, opening his eyes to look at his guy.  
  
"I'm not a slow eater! I eat my breakfast with manners, you obviously don't!" Draco said indignantly.  
  
"I do too!" Harry said, sitting up again.  
  
"Then why is there marmalade on your cheek?" Draco asked triumphantly, pointing at Harry's cheek.  
  
"Because you put it there!" Harry smirked.  
  
Draco raised one eyebrow, looking at Harry as if he'd gone mad. "Give me one good reason why I would put marmalade on your cheek."  
  
"Because you want to kiss it away so badly...?" Harry grinned as Draco came closer, totally forgetting about the trays on their laps as he straddled Harry.  
  
"Just because I want to kiss you so badly?" Draco whispered against Harry's cheek, before his tongue darted out and licked away the marmalade.  
  
"Can I have some of that?" Harry smiled, when he was done.  
  
Draco moved his head slightly, so he was able to look at Harry again. "Nope, we've got to take a shower."  
  
"I get to go first!" Harry said, pushing Draco off his lap and jumping out of the bed.  
  
"You!" Draco exclaimed, sitting in the middle of two messed up trays. "Look at me!"  
  
Harry turned around and laughed. "Sorry, baby. Why don't you come with me then?"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow. "Do we really have time for that?" he asked, looking around for a clock.  
  
"No, but it'll be nice anyway," Harry walked into the bathroom, walking directly to the shower.  
  
Two seconds after Harry entered, Draco entered the bathroom too. Harry was about to turn on the shower. Draco looked his back. He couldn't believe this perfect boy was his. He knew this was what he was looking for, for so long. No more pretending he was something he was not, no more lies. He could just be 'him' around Harry and it felt so good. Harry walked up to him and offered him his hand, just like the night before.  
  
Draco stepped into the shower, into Harry's warm embrace. "You're so beautiful, Harry." Draco whispered.  
  
They stood in each others embrace for a long time, just holding each other. Feeling each other's warm, loving body against theirs.  
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered, kissing Draco's tanned shoulders.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"We ought to get dressed," Harry said, releasing Draco from his embrace.  
  
"Oh," Draco muttered, sounding disappointed. "Promise me we'll do this more often,"  
  
Harry smiled. "We will, love."  
  
*  
  
Several minutes later Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape, Narcissa, Harry and Draco were standing in front of the house, ready to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Draco, Harry, here's your portkey. It will lead you to your head-boy chambers. I believe that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are anxiously waiting there for you," Dumbledore smiled, giving them a coconut.  
  
Harry and Draco took the touched the portkey and felt the odd sensation rush through their bodies. A second later they were back home, standing in front of the fire.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed at the same time. They were both sitting on the couch, but jumped up when they saw him.  
  
Hermione made her way to Harry first and squeezed him so tightly that Harry could barely breathe. "Oh Harry! We were so scared! You could have died!" Hermione sobbed into his neck. "I was so worried,"  
  
In the mean time Draco and Ron were standing in front of each other, eying each other nervously. Without warning Ron's wrist connected with Draco's jaw. "You!" Ron fumed, pushing a whimpering Draco against the wall.  
  
Harry quickly pushed Hermione off him and hurried towards Ron, who was punching Draco in his stomach. "Ron!! Stop it!" Harry yelled. When Ron didn't listen to him, Harry punched him in the eye.  
  
Out of balance, Ron collapsed on the floor. "What was that for?" Ron asked heatedly.  
  
"For punching my boyfriend!" Harry said, while a blush crept on his cheeks.  
  
"Your what?" Hermione gasped, letting herself drop on the floor.  
  
Harry decided to deal with them later and turned towards Draco, who was lying on the ground moaning softly. "Draco, are you ok?" Harry asked, gathering Draco into his arms.  
  
Draco nodded weakly as he buried his face into Harry's neck. "I was kind of hoping that your friends would like me," Draco's soft reply came.  
  
"Let me see," Harry said, looking at Draco's bleeding lip. He wiped away the blood with his sleeve and kissed Draco on his lips. "I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey,"  
  
"No, it's ok. I'll just go to my room," Draco said, pushing Harry's hands away.  
  
Harry saw the disappointment in his eyes, as Draco walked towards his door. As soon as Draco had closed his door, Harry turned to his friends. His cheeks were flushed with anger.  
  
"I Can't Believe That You Just Did That!" Harry fumed, glaring at Ron. To be honest he was slightly hurt to, because of Ron's attitude.  
  
"All this is because of him!" Ron yelled back, ignoring Hermione's glares.  
  
"No it is not!" Harry said, bolding his wrists.  
  
"It is his fault you were captured by Lucius Malfoy and his fault that you had to fight Voldemort!" Ron yelled, obviously not understanding what he had done wrong.  
  
"No it wasn't! It was Lucius Malfoy's fault! He had drugged Draco from the beginning. None of this is Draco's fault and if something is, I forgive him right away. You're just as bad as the Death Eaters! You already have your judgment ready before you even know what happened or who he is! I suggest you try to get along with him, because he's a very important part of my life and he will always be a part of my life, whether you want it or not. It's completely and entirely up to you. Draco was trying to be nice and look what you did to him! Now I'm going to get him and when I get back I want you to be here and be polite to him or if you can't I want you gone. I understand this is hard for you, but you're a Gryffindor for heavens sake! Just give him a fucking chance, will you. Because he deserves that," With that Harry turned around and walked towards Draco's room.  
  
Apparently Draco had heard his speech, because he opened the door immediately, beaming. In a few quick steps he reached Harry and embraced him. "I love you," he said, loud enough for Ron and Hermione to hear.  
  
When Harry and Draco released each other and turned to Ron, Hermione pushed Ron into Draco direction.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and stuck out a sweaty and shaking hand. "Welcome back," he whispered, looking to the ground.  
  
Draco let out a relieved sigh and grabbed the hand carefully, as if it might explode if you squeezed it too tightly. "Thanks," he muttered back, smiling slightly.  
  
Hermione walked towards Draco as well. Without warning she pulled him into a hug as well. Draco, who was a bit startled, looked at Harry with a 'What- the-fuck-must-I-do' expression on his face.  
  
Harry began to laugh and pulled his best friend into a hug. He'd just let Draco be uncomfortable for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect you," Ron said, flushing in crimson.  
  
"It's OK Ron. Just remember that if you hurt Draco you hurt me," Harry said back.  
  
"I didn't know you two were so close," Ron suddenly said, teasing Harry a bit.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry said blushing.  
  
"I'm glad you're back mate," Ron said, smiling at Harry. "You really did get us worried about you,"  
  
"Well luckily I had Draco," Harry said, putting his arm around Draco's waist, who finally escaped the Hermione-hug.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Hermione said, biting her lip.  
  
Harry could see a flash of disappointment in her eyes and wondered if she still had hope that he liked her, but she had Ron now. He would never see Hermione as more than a friend, never. Besides, he had Draco know and he wasn't planning on giving Draco up.  
  
"So, what is this party Dumbledore was talking about?" Harry asked, shaking away his thoughts.  
  
"Tonight there's a party in your honour, and yours of course Fer...eh... Ma ...Dra-co," Ron stuttered, making them all laugh.  
  
"We have to wear our dress-robes. It's going to be big," Hermione said, smiling again.  
  
"I love formal parties!" Draco squealed, making the others stare at him. "What? I'm still half Malfoy!"  
  
"With your father... dead... You inherited the Malfoy Manor, right?" Hermione asked carefully.  
  
"I'm not sure. My father said he was going to disown me, but I don't know if he got the time to do so." Draco said, shrugging a bit. "I don't really care. If I get the Malfoy Manor, great. If I don't, well bad luck. I'll survive anyway,"  
  
Harry smiled at him proudly and gave him a kiss on his nose.  
  
*  
  
"Draco! Are you ready?" Harry asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "We should go now, the party's starting in five minutes,"  
  
"No I'm not finished yet... We'll just be casually late," Draco replied. "I can't believe you talked me into this!"  
  
"Into what?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Into not putting hair gel in my hair," Draco answered, finally opening the door.  
  
Draco was looking absolutely stunning. His white dress-robe matched his white hair perfectly and his tanned skin looked even more tanned. "Wow!" Harry said, taking Draco's hands in his. "You look like a Greek sex-god!"  
  
Draco grinned, "You look quite stunning yourself,"  
  
"Oh shut it!" Harry said. "You still see my scars,"  
  
"Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey to get them removed?" Draco asked, tracing one of his scars on his hand.  
  
"No, I don't know how long it'll take. It's no big deal," Harry said, walking in front of Draco through Draco's room towards the common room.  
  
"It is, if it's bothering you," Draco said, stopping Harry.  
  
"Well, if you're ashamed of me I'll go to Madame Pomfrey," Harry almost whispered.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, pushing Harry against the wall. "Harry James Potter, I'll never be embarrassed of you. I'm proud to be your boyfriend!"  
  
"So we'll tell them?" Harry asked, smiling as Draco's lips came closer and closer.  
  
"Nope, but they'll notice anyway," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry frowned, but Draco didn't give him the chance to ask what he was talking about. Quickly he muffled Harry's question with his lips and moved his hands towards Harry's back.  
  
"Let's go," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him outside the bedroom and into the common room. "If we stay here much longer, I don't think I'll make it to the party at all."  
  
They made their way towards the Great Hall. The corridors were empty and they heard the voices and music through the whole castle. To their surprise Dumbledore was awaiting them in front of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ah! There you are," Dumbledore said, walking towards them. "As you may have heard they're enjoying the party."  
  
Harry and Draco just smiled. To be honest they were both very nervous. Harry was squeezing Draco's hand so hard that Draco was beginning to wonder if he could still feel his hand. When Dumbledore cast a look on Draco's purple hand, Harry quickly released it, much to Draco's relief.  
  
"Follow me," Dumbledore instructed them, opening the big doors with his wand. Immediately the music and talking stopped. A deathly silence greeted them.  
  
Dumbledore began to walk inside and two hesitating boys followed. A path was created as people stepped aside. Draco's hands were in his pockets, because he didn't know where to put them. Harry's hands were hanging beside his body. Both of the boys were wishing to just entangle their fingers, but were too nervous to actually do so.  
  
The silence remained until they were in front of the Great Hall.  
  
"Students, Professors and members of the Ministry of Magic. We're gathered here today to celebrate a special happening. Harry Potter has finally managed to destroy the Dark Lord, Voldemort. With much help from Draco Malfoy. That is why they both receive a decoration in the order of Merlin, first class!" Dumbledore said proudly, looking to the stunned boys.  
  
The whole Great Hall started to clap and yell.  
  
Draco broke into a smile first, followed by Harry. They both turned to greet the students, who were completely out of control. Draco stepped closer to Harry and slid his arm around Harry's waist.  
  
"Now is the time to show them, Love," Draco whispered against Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry turned to him and smiled, pressing his lips against Draco's proudly. The clapping stopped and everybody was gaping at them. Until Seamus yelled, "Wow! Harry you rock my world!"  
  
The kiss had ended and Harry slowly opened his eyes, looking right into Draco's twinkling ones. "I love you so much," Harry whispered.  
  
"I love you too. I never knew I could feel like this, everything is just so perfect. Every day I love you more! My heart is beating so hard. Everything I ever wanted to accomplish happened. Well except one thing," Draco smiled.  
  
"And that is?" Harry asked, his head tipped to the side.  
  
"To marry you and have lots of children," Draco said, kissing Harry's lips again. "You will marry me when I ask you, right?" he asked suddenly concerned.  
  
"I believe you just asked," Harry said, a bit stunned. Draco actually wanted to marry him. Was that possible? Well it probably was, why would Draco ask him if it wasn't allowed? But did he want to?  
  
"And?" Draco asked, his eyes growing big, anxious and scared.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!" Harry almost yelled, shocked when he noticed how hard his voice had been. The whole Great Hall was suddenly listening to their conversation. Quickly he clapped his hand over his mouth and looked to the big crowd.  
  
People gasped, mostly girls, as they continued staring at them.  
  
"Hey!" Draco yelled, suddenly. "Didn't your mothers tell you it's rude to stare?"  
  
Harry grinned and turned back to Draco. He didn't care what people thought. He had what he wanted and no one was going to take his happiness away from him. He wouldn't let that happen. For the first time in his life he was exactly where he wanted to be. In the hands of his love, with no more troubles. Everything was so perfect. Realising this Harry pulled Draco into a hug, kissing his neck.  
  
"My life is so perfect with you in it. I'm so happy," Harry confessed, moving to Draco's cheek.  
  
"Me too," Draco managed to say, before Harry's lips had found his mouth once again.  
  
They did not notice the students were clapping again, except of course a few stubborn ones. Like Pansy....  
  
~*~  
  
Behind the crowd Narcissa and Severus stood entangled in each other, watching the scene with a lump in their throats.  
  
"I can't believe how fast Draco grew up in these few months. Look at him. He changed into a loving man. I'm so proud of him," Narcissa sighed, while Severus kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know. I'm rather proud of him myself," Snape confessed, while looking back to Draco. "So... What are you going to do about The Malfoy Manor?"  
  
"Well, Lucius is in Askaban. He'll receive 'the kiss' tonight, being Voldemort's number one," She paused, taking a deep breath. All the feelings she once had for Lucius couldn't be denied so easily. She loved Severus with all her heart and she wanted to stay with him, but it remained hard to realise that Lucius would be gone soon. "He'll have nor time nor chance to claim the Malfoy Manor. It will stay in the Malfoy family. It will be mine, but I don't want to live there anymore. It brings out too much memories. I'll pass it through to Draco and make sure Draco gets his name back. Draco is a Malfoy and he'll always be a Malfoy. Even though he's nothing like Lucius... He's got the strength and cleverness of a Malfoy. I know he'll make sure that the Malfoy name will be clean again,"  
  
"So where are you going to live?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Well.. uh... I'll find something in London," Narcissa stuttered as she blushed in crimson.  
  
"Oh Darling, don't be silly. You'll come with me to my mansion," Snape grinned, as he once again kissed Narcissa.  
  
"I love you," Narcissa sighed happily. "All I need to do now is divorce from Lucius,"  
  
"And marry me!" Snape finished her sentence.  
  
"I would love to,"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Harry had escaped the party and went outside. It was dark and the stars were shining brightly in the sky.  
  
"Finally some private time with you," Draco said, sliding his arms around Harry's waist, while they continued walking towards the lake.  
  
"Yes. I can't believe that I just agreed on marrying you," Harry said, putting his head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Don't you want to?" Draco asked, while he kissed Harry's hair.  
  
"Draco, as I told you about hundred times before tonight, I totalyl and completely adore you. I love you and I couldn't think of anyone else I want to spend my life with. No one I know comes even close to the perfection you have. I can't believe I didn't see how perfect we match together until I was already head over heals in love with you," Harry said, bringing his hand to Draco's hand, which was lying on his hips, and entangled their fingers.  
  
They walked to the lake in silence. Just enjoying each others company. The stars reflected on the surface of the lake, making it look enchanted. They both sat down in the grass.  
  
Draco immediately put his head on Harry's lap. Harry smiled at him affectionately and kissed him softly on his lips. While his hands moved to play with the hair he loved so much.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Nothing," Harry teased, lying back in the grass.  
  
Draco took the opportunity and straddled Harry's hips, looking at Harry with lust in his eyes.  
  
"Draco! Now you're being naughty!" Harry exclaimed, knowing where this would lead to if he didn't stop.  
  
"I can't help it!" Draco pouted. "It's a disease!" he added seriously.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "A disease?"  
  
Draco nodded looking sad.  
  
"What kind of disease?" Harry asked, looking at Draco with mock concern.  
  
"It's called 'Harryatitus'," Draco said, biting his lip.  
  
"Oh! Dear!" Harry said shocked, putting his hand on his heart. "And is there a cure?"  
  
"Well... Yes, luckily there is one. But it's very hard to get," Draco answered.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, pressing his lips together not to laugh.  
  
"You have to make love with Harry Potter," Draco smiled.  
  
"Oh!" Harry exclaimed with mock surprise. "Well I hope lots of people get that disease!"  
  
"No you don't!" Draco pouted, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"And why not?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Because you won't be able to help them. Since you're totally devoted to me," Draco smiled.  
  
"Come here you!" Harry laughed pulling his guy down on top of him. "I'll cure you as often as you want!"  
  
"Good, because I've got the worst form of the disease,"  
  
With that Draco pressed his lips against Harry's.  
  
~*~  
  
As you know there will be a small chapter after this one. With all the thank-yous. I know I don't really deserve reviews, because I left you all hanging for so long. Please review! I promise, and this time I really will, to update the next chapter next week.  
  
Thank you for sticking to the story after I left you hanging! (It's wasn't all my fault. My computer crashed and I had to write the chapter all over again. I know that is an excuse to be two weeks later, so it's partly my fault. Sorry again) 


	23. Just like that!

~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out of the little house into the soft white sand of the island. He and Harry hadn't been here for several years. They went here on their honeymoon, but after that they were just so busy that they couldn't find any time.  
  
-  
  
I've done something right  
  
That I deserve this  
  
Because just like that my eyes know  
  
That it's a miracle what they see  
  
-  
  
He had missed this island. It was where he and Harry had fist made love. Where Voldemort was beaten. Where they were free to do anything they wanted to do.  
  
They lived in the Malfoy Manor, since their marriage. Narcissa moved in with Severus and was very happy there. Draco found it difficult at fist, but now he totally excepted Severus as his 'father'. Severus was his best man on his wedding. Harry had asked Remus Lupin, because he couldn't chose between Ron and Hermione.  
  
It was the most perfect day in his life.  
  
~^~ Flashback ~^~  
  
Harry was standing in front of the alter, being extremely nervous. The church Draco wanted them to marry in was filled with wizards. Dumbledore would lead the ceremony, just like with Severus and Narcissa.  
  
The church was decorated with white flowers and red roses. There were enchanted sparkles twinkling above everyone's head. That was Hermione's doing. She'd done one hell of a job.  
  
There had been a discussion who would be the bride and who the groom. Eventually Draco gave in to being the bride, because he was blonde. Harry found this very amusing. In a few minutes he would marry Draco and become Harry Potter-Malfoy.  
  
They were both 19 years old. Some thought it was a bit young, but they both knew that they wouldn't find anyone else. So after Harry had excepted Draco's 'proposal', back at Hogwarts. Draco had brought him a ring and he had brought Draco a ring.  
  
The school had excepted their relationship immediately. Draco had been under fire some times, but when he and Harry moved into a special room for the both of them, things cooled down.  
  
After they both finished school, Draco became an Auror and Harry, no doubt about that, a famous Quidditch player. Which came with a lot of fame. They went through a different period then. Harry was mostly gone with Quidditch and was always worried about Draco. Draco was always alone sitting at home, because he couldn't abandon his Auror duties. They almost split up then, but after a few weeks being apart... They both longed for each other so much that they ended up making love in some closet in the Ministry of Magic, where they 'accidentally' bumped into each other. And here they were in an old church, getting married.  
  
He was wearing a black suit with a black cloak. Only his shirt was white. His hair was as messy as usual, although he had spend half an hour to flatten it.  
  
Suddenly music began to play and Harry eyes snapped up to meet Draco's at the big wooden doors at the end of the church. Harry began to tremble slightly when he saw Draco.  
  
Draco looked like an angel. He was dressed in a white rope, which matched perfectly with his hair. The robe was tight around his chest and waist and loose from the waist down. The sleeves were long and wider at the end.  
  
In front of him little brides girls and boys. Throwing flower leaves in front of them. It was a very pretty and cute thing to see.  
  
As Draco came closer and closer, Harry became more nervous. When Draco was just a few steps away, Harry held out his hand for Draco to take.  
  
Draco took the hand and gave Harry a kiss on his cheeks. "You're all trembling," Draco whispered, holding Harry's trembling hand.  
  
Harry just smiled and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Dearly beloved ones, we are gathered here today, to join together these two men in holy Matrimony. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace,"  
  
When no one said a word, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Harry James Potter Wilt thou have this Men to be thy wedded husband, to live together after Merlin's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"  
  
Harry turned to Draco and squeezed his hand slightly before saying. "I will,"  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy wilt thou have this Man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after Merlin's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"  
  
Draco beamed and said, "Of course I will,"  
  
Harry took Draco's right hand in his, never looking away from Draco's eyes.  
  
They both took their vows towards each other, while a warm feeling fluttered in both of their stomachs.  
  
During the ceremony, Harry heard Mrs Weasley sob together with Hermione and Ginny and smiled. He was so lucky having so many friends, who really cared about him.  
  
"The rings!" Dumbledore said, signalling a little boy to come forward.  
  
They exchanged the rings they had brought for each other, when they got engaged. They now had two dates twinkling on the inside.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss,"  
  
Harry turned to Draco, who was looking as if he was going to cry soon and cupped his cheeks with two hands. He sealed Draco's lips with his, kissing the blonde beauty in front of him several times.  
  
Behind them the church was filled with 'Aw' and 'How cute'.  
  
"I love you," Draco whispered, now trembling slightly himself.  
  
"I love you too," Harry smiled, burring his face in Draco's nice smelling neck.  
  
~^~  
  
-  
  
Just like that, you're sitting there  
  
Just like that  
  
Wild like water  
  
And beautiful like the bright moon  
  
So far away from my hand  
  
But I'm touching you  
  
with my eyes.  
  
-  
  
Draco sat down in front of the house for a second to watch Harry.  
  
-  
  
Because like you're sitting there  
  
With the wind caressing your hair  
  
You're shadow more beautiful than beauty itself  
  
And I fall head over heels  
  
Dazzled by Love  
  
I've done something right  
  
That I deserve this  
  
Because just like that my eyes know  
  
That it's a miracle what they see  
  
-  
  
Harry was sitting in the sand. Four little kids were playing in front of him. Two blondes and two brown-haired children.  
  
There was James, the eldest one. He was 8 years old already. Although his name was James, he was as blonde as you can get. Much to Draco's annoyance, James' hair was just like Harry's hair. Messy. Luckily it was a true Slytherin. He was so naughty sometimes. Coming to think about it, that's probably Harry's gene too.  
  
Then there was Thomas. He was going to be 6 in two months. He was blonde too and very smart. He was up and walking before he was even one. Draco often teased Harry with the fact that Thomas obviously had his genes.  
  
And the twins not to forget. Emma and Charlotte. They were both nearly three and both brown-haires. They were so fragile that Draco was afraid they would break. Narcissa told him that he was as fragile as them too when he was their age. Draco loved them so much. Always playing ballerina in their tiny pink suits with their tiny pink shoes. Draco always had to play with their dolls.  
  
Harry was watching them play and pulled Charlotte on his lap. Kissing her on her forehead.  
  
Little Emma noticed him and ran towards him with her little arms spread. Quickly he stood up and lifted the little feather up in the air, making her fly. She giggled and screamed with pleasure. Draco hugged her tightly and she gave him butterfly kisses.  
  
Every morning the twins would sneak to their bedroom and crawl into the big four poster. Smothering Harry and him with kisses.  
  
Harry turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Look daddy!" she exclaimed, opening her little hand. "A sheff,"  
  
"How pretty," Draco said, turning his attention to her again.  
  
"Mummy havs more," Emma said, pointing at Harry.  
  
Draco walked to Harry with Emma in his arms. He heard Harry talk to Charlotte and sighed happily. He never expected that he would have all this in his life. He was truly blessed.  
  
He sat down next to Harry. A few moments later James and Thomas were playing in the water and Charlotte and Emma went off to search for more shelves.  
  
Harry crawled closer to Draco and leaned against him.  
  
"I love you," Draco said, caressing Harry's hair and kissing his forehead.  
  
"I love you too," Harry answered.  
  
"Just look at them," Draco smiled, looking to his playing kids.  
  
Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled back. "I'm so happy, Draco."  
  
Before Draco could reply, Harry's hands were in his long blonde hair and Harry's lips were upon his. Harry quickly crawled into his lap, pulling their bodies as close as possible.  
  
The kiss deepened after a few soft kisses and their tongues played with each other a few minutes, before they heard a giggle behind them.  
  
"Yukkie!" Charlotte giggled together with Emma, covering their little mouths with their little hands.  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes and whispered "Tonight," in his ear, before turning around. "Look out, I'm going to catch you,"  
  
The two girls screamed and began running, while Harry stood up and chased them. Making growling sounds, which made them scream even harder.  
  
-  
  
Sweet as the spring  
  
And sultry as a summery day  
  
I can feel the butterflies fly  
  
And just like that  
  
I fall in love with your smile  
  
-  
  
~*~  
  
Draco pulled Harry into the bedroom as they finally got the kids into bed, covering Harry with kisses. Watching Harry sitting in the sun the whole day made him so horny. He wanted Harry. Badly.  
  
Harry responded his desperate kisses and stepped back towards the bed. They both collapsed in the bed. Draco on top of Harry.  
  
Their kisses were hot and their hands were travelling all over each other's body. They quickly removed the few things they were wearing and crawled into the bed.  
  
They were both too impatient to have a foreplay, both knowing they would have a foreplay the second time they would make love tonight. Now it was just loving lust that drove the two of them.  
  
Draco prepared Harry for him, while Harry's hands were running over his sweaty body. Harry was groaning and moaning softly.  
  
Draco moved up to Harry's face, taking the time to kiss him thoroughly. Harry's hands were once again in his long hair. His hair was long, just like Lucius, because Harry loved it this way. Long, without any hair-gel.  
  
Draco entered Harry, both moaning uncontrollably. Covering each other with kisses, during the time of passion.  
  
Every time they made love they were reminded of the first time. Every time was as sweet as the first time and as desperate.  
  
Draco collapsed on top of Harry, after coming hard inside of him together with Harry. Draco's head was buried in Harry's neck and kissing Harry's neck softly. While Harry was caressing his back with his nails. Just the way Draco liked it.  
  
Ow how much he loved Harry. The warm feeling inside him never left as Harry showed him his love for him time after time.  
  
~*~  
  
Song from Marco Borsato, Zomaar  
  
Thank-yous:  
  
Roosje: I love you for pulling me in the magical world of fanfiction. I love you for always listening to my troubles. I love you for always making me smile again!!  
  
Rei the Genki-chan: Thank you for putting my story on your website and supporting me throughout the story!  
  
The domz in Dadomz: Thank you for beta-ing several chapters for me.  
  
Snake_boi: Thank you for beta-ing my chapters and being a nice friend to me for a while. Thank you too for writing a fic with me.  
  
Check out: Then you looked at me, by Snake of Blackness. That's Jesse(Snake_boi) and me.  
  
Jesse: I hope we get to bring out the second chapter of Then you looked at me. Love you!  
  
Ice Lupus: For reviewing 3 times when I wanted to stop writing this story.  
  
Thanks to the others who reviewed me not to stop the story. Your reviews were so kind. I get all warm and fuzzy inside when I read them again!  
  
RaynieceMalfoy: Thank you for reviewing me and supporting me, not only on ff.net but also on Aff.net! ~Hug~  
  
RAVENCLAWPUNKg: Thank you for sticking to the story from the beginning!  
  
Serenitas: Thank you for putting my story on your site.  
  
GO TO: www.draconis-carpe-noctem.com !!!! A very brilliant collection of Draco/Harry stories. I love it there. I spend days and nights behind my computer reading all the fics there!  
  
Frizzy: Thank you for reviewing me in the beginning of this fic. I always felt really special to receive reviews from one of the greatest fanfic writers.  
  
Kimmy15: Thank you too for reviewing so much!! Loved your reviews!  
  
SailorV-princess: Thank you for reviewing all those sweet reviews!! -hugs-  
  
Mystic-flower: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Big hug for you too!!!  
  
Ko-chan to Ya-chan: thank you for the funny reviews!!  
  
I Am The Bunny Slayer: Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Xirleb70: Glad you refound my story! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
malfoy+harry: Thanks hope you enjoyed my story!  
  
Thank everyone else who reviewed the story. I don't know if writers usually thank everyone at the end of the story, but I do!!  
  
Don't forget to review for the last time! -winkwink-  
  
I will be continuing my other stories, but I have this weird feeling now that my FIRST slash-fic is finished. I loved to write this fic, although I had my ups and downs throughout the story.  
  
Madlove,  
  
Black Elf 


End file.
